Crush, Love, Propose
by koalacutie
Summary: 100 word challenge all about the romance in the series. A lot of Puckabrina, though there are lot of other couples. Short, sweet, funny, and romantic!
1. Dream

**Hi people! I'm going to start a hundred word challenge on Romance. I'll do prompts on anything romantic, for example proposals or first dates.**

**Here are some couples I will use:**

**Sabrina and Puck**

**Henry and Veronica**

**Basil and Relda**

**Briar and Jake**

**Snow and William Charming**

**Is there anyone I'm missing? Should I do Daphne and Mustardseed?**

**Dream**

They were in a lovely flower garden. Full of color and life. Butterflies danced around, bees buzzed happily and Spring flowers were full in bloom.

Sabrina and Puck sat in a meadow. They were having a picnic. Suddenly Puck stood up and then got down on one knee and held out a ring. "Sabrina Grimm, will you marry me?"

Sabrina was just about to answer, when she woke up.

"Just a dream." She whispered. "Dang it..."

She fell asleep again.

**Please tell me what you think. Review, Review and Review!**


	2. Horror Movies

**Horror**

Briar screamed. Jake laughed.

They were having a horror movie night. Briar screamed again and huddled closer to Jake. She grabbed his hand and hid her face.

Jake laughed and hugged her closer. "Do you want me to stop the movie?"

"No, I'm a brave princess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Briar turned her attention back to the movie. A minute later she was screaming and practically on Jake's lap.

Jake grinned, pulling her closer. This was exactly why he suggested horror movie night.

**For my first two chapters, I got the prompts from a friend. I told them to give me the first thing that comes to mind. Remember to Review.**


	3. Newspaper

**Newspaper**

Every morning, Snow would wake up and read the Ferryport Landing Times. She would sit at her dining table with a bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee.

The Ferryport Landing Times weren't exactly what you would call a newspaper. The town was tiny and there never was much news, so the morning paper was barely a page long.

She took a sip of coffee and began to read. _Briar Rose is getting married. How sweet. _Snow thought. She couldn't help but wonder when she would get married. Would Billy ever propose or would she be lonely forever? And for her, forever was a long time.

She scanned the other headlines and then her eyes drifted to the advertisements. _Puss in Boots Exterminator, Rapunzel's beauty salon, Ogre house cleaners._ Suddenly Snow's coffee mug dropped on the ground and broke into a thousand pieces. She stared at the advertisement in front of her.

_Snow White,_

_Will You Marry Me?_

_-William Charming_

_Call 555- 1717_

The princess just sat there gaping. "Oh my…"

"Is that a yes then?"

Snow looked up to see Billy at the front door. She ran up to him and embraced him in a long passionate kiss.

**Please tell me what you think. And just so you know they're supposed to be short. I will try to make some chapters longer, but it's hard.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Dogs

**Dogs**

One lovely day, the Grimms decided to spend the day at the park.

Daphne was playing fetch with Elvis.

"Fetch Elvis!" She cried, throwing the stick across the field. Elvis barked happily and ran to get it.

As he reached the other side of the field, he froze. Another dog had taken his stick. He growled and was about to give the dog a piece of his mind, when he saw who the other dog was.

Well technically, he didn't know who the other dog was, but she was barkin' hot. (Dog way of saying smokin' hot).

She was a cocker spaniel, and a really pretty one. Elvis grinned his doggy grin and ran over to the dog. The cocker spaniel watched with wide eyes. Elvis gave her a lick. The other dog licked Elvis' cheek.

3333

Daphne had waited for Elvis to return for five minutes. Now the little girl was becoming impatient. She decided to go look for the dog. She walked to the other side of the park and squealed when she saw Elvis chasing around a cocker spaniel.

"Eeeee! Sabrina, Puck! Come see! Elvis is in love!"

Sabrina, who was feeding ducks at the duck pond sighed, but hurried over.

Puck, who was scaring the poor ducks, came over as well.

"Look! They're in love and will be together forever and forever and forever! "Daphne shrieked.

Sabrina sighed. Daphne probably wouldn't drop this subject for a month. She'd probably even set up doggy dates or something. This was going to be a long month.

Elvis barked happily at his new friend. This was awesome! A dog's dream come true.

**Ok, I gave Elvis some love. Sorry if this really sucks. And also, I don't have much experience with dogs, so sorry if this isn't what dogs usually do when they mate or have puppy crushes.**

**Also, if anyone has any prompt requests, I'll take them. Feel free to PM me ideas, or just chat.**

**I have to say, these aren't very easy to write. I'm actually having a tough time with this, so sorry if they suck.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW… or else.**


	5. Party

**Ok, this is just an idea I had about how Relda might have met Basil. I read online that they met at a party when Relda was 27, so I just added to that. I think I'll do more on what happened after they met in future chapters.**

**Party**

At twenty- seven, Relda loved to have fun. Today, she was at a delightful party. She chatted with some friends, danced and laughed just like most young people did.

What she didn't know, was that today was the day that she would fall in love.

3333

Basil Grimm was not having fun. He was just sitting at a party in Berlin, Germany. Big whoop.

What he really wanted to do was travel around the world. He wanted to see Egypt, India, England and any other place. Just not Germany.

3333

Relda danced alongside her best friend, but a while later, she was thirsty.

"Mary, I'm going to go get some punch." She said in fluent German.

Mary nodded, and Relda headed towards the refreshments table.

No one else was at the refreshments stand except for a man who Relda didn't recognize. He was just sitting there all gloomy.

Being as friendly as she was, Relda asked him what was wrong.

Basil looked up to see a pretty lady with fiery red hair and big green eyes framed by long lashes. Confused by why this stranger was talking to him, he answered cautiously, as if she would kill him or something.

"I guess I'm not the party type." Basil muttered.

"Oh. Then why are you here?"

Basil shrugged. "My friend forced me here. What I really want to do is see the world."

Relda grinned. "Ooh, I want to do that too! Starting at Paris. I'm Relda by the way."

"Basil."

The two spent the rest of the night talking about places they wanted to see and things they wanted to do.

At the end of the night, after exchanging phone numbers, both of them went home happy that they had found someone who truly understood.

**Tell me what you think. I just thought there should be a fanfic out there that's about Relda and Basil. If you search for a fanfiction about the Relda and Basil, You'll see there are none.**

**If you have any prompt requests, I'll take them!**


	6. Cake

**I hope you guys like this one. Three updates in one day!**

**Cake**

"Hurry up Ugly. I'm starving."

Sabrina raced down the stairs quickly. "I'm here, I'm here."

Puck had decided to take Sabrina out to a fancy dinner. He had reserved a table at Ferryport Landing's most expensive restaurant.

3333

Jasmine's Spices was the best and most expensive place to eat in Ferryport Landing. Sabrina had only been there once before, in the nine years she'd lived there.

They were greeted at the door by Princess Jasmine.

"Welcome to Jasmine's Spices. Aladdin will lead you to your table." Jasmine said. Sabrina caught her wink at Puck.

Aladdin led the couple to the very back of the restaurant. A private table was set up. A candle burned and romantic music played in the background.

Aladdin smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." He winked at Puck and left.

Puck kissed Sabrina's nose and pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and he pushed the chair in.

"What's with the nice act?" Sabrina asked suspiciously. "And why is everyone winking at you? I've caught my mom, Daphne, Jasmine, and Aladdin winking at you today."

Puck sneered. "Well maybe, Ugly, today is a very special day."

Confused, Sabrina let the matter drop and studied her menu.

The rest of the meal went normally and the couple talked and laughed like they normally did.

"Ok Grimm, time for desert." Puck winked at her.

"What is with all the winking today?" Sabrina muttered. "You still haven't told me why today is so special."

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Puck replied.

Aladdin came over to take their desert orders.

"I'll take the Devil's Chocolate Cake." Sabrina said.

Aladdin turned to Puck. "We can share." Puck said.

Sabrina noted that all of a sudden, Puck had gotten nervous.

"Ok Puck, tell me what's going on." Sabrina demanded.

"Just trust me Sabrina." was Puck's nervous reply.

Aladdin came back with the cake and placed in front of Sabrina.

Sabrina took a bite and turned to Puck. "Want?"

Puck shook his head. "I'm good."

They chatted as Sabrina ate. The cake was really good, but on her eighteenth bite, Sabrina bit on something hard. She noticed Puck freeze.

She took the fork out of her mouth and examined it. She froze.

On the fork was a ring. She picked up the cake covered ring and wiped it on her napkin. Puck watched her every move. Then he got up, walked around to where Sabrina was standing and got down on one knee.

"Sabrina, will you marry me?"

Sabrina looked down at Puck's hopeful face. She sneered. Then frowned. "You could have killed me you idiot! What if I choked?"

Alarmed, Puck stood up. "I just proposed and you're worried about choking?"

"Come here . Yes, yes, yes!" Sabrina pounced on him, pressing her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Puck had never been happier.

**Review!**


	7. Sleep

**Sleep**

Puck silently entered Sabrina's room. In one hand, he held two tubes of red lipstick. In the other, he held a can of green paint. He set the paint can on the floor. His plan was to color Sabrina's face red with the lipstick. Then he would paint her hair green.

Finishing touch, all of her clothes painted green and glued to the ceiling.

Puck took in his surroundings. His eyes flitted over to one of Sabrina's posters. He stared at Taylor Lautner. Taylor stared back.

Puck recalled how Sabrina sometimes gushed about Taylor Lautner. Anger welled up inside of Puck.

Sabrina was not the gushy type. And if she ever did want to gush over someone, it should be him. The Trickster King. Not some werewolf actor.

Green with envy, Puck picked up the green paintbrush and painted over Taylor's face. He stood back and admired his work.

He was about to get to work on his prank, when his eyes fell on Sabrina.

She was asleep, just lying there. Peaceful, pretty, angelic, innocent, carefree. Her hair was strewn all over the pillow. She looked gorgeous.

Puck mentally slapped himself. _Get a hold of yourself, Puck,_ he thought to himself.

The Trickster King did _not_ fall in love. That was a fact.

But then again, she looked so perfect, just lying there…

Subconsciously, not realizing what he was doing, Puck leaned down to kiss her.

Sabrina's eyes flew open, and she screamed. Puck jumped back, startled.

"What are you doing, Freakbaby!" Sabrina yelled.

Puck just stood there. All he could do was stutter.

What was wrong with him? The Trickster King did not stutter.

"Get out!" Sabrina yelled.

Puck took a step back, but he tripped over the paint can, spilling paint all over the rug. He picked himself up and flew out the door.

Sabrina watched him go, outraged. She stared at the now green carpet, but then noticed her green poster.

She groaned. "Stupid, totally hot, Freakbaby… I did not just say that."

Frustrated, she crept into bed.

3333

Back in his room, Puck leaned against his door.

Stupid puberty virus.

**Please review and feel free to give me prompt ideas. A friend gave me this prompt. (We were both sleepy today) **

**BTW, Taylor Lautner was the only celeb I could think of. That's sad, cause I'm not a fan.**


	8. Fake

**I'm terribly sorry but….this short is also about Puck and Sabrina.**

**What is this? Three in a row? **

**They're just more fun to write about than the other couples.**

**Fake**

"Sabrina, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Sabrina looked at Puck. "Ok, what is it?"

Puck got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. He opened the box to reveal a ring. "Sabrina Grimm, will you marry me?"

Sabrina looked down at the ring….it was plastic. With a picture of Barbie on it. It was the kind of ring you got on top of cheap cupcakes.

Sabrina's face turned red. What was this? This is what Puck called a proposal? Furious, Sabrina slapped him across his face. Tears spilled out of her eyes.

"You- you jerk! I hate you!" Sabrina ran up the stairs. A second later, Puck heard the door slam.

Nervous, he went up the stairs. He reached the door to Sabrina's room and knocked.

"Go away." Came Sabrina's muffled voice.

Ignoring Sabrina's protests, Puck entered the room and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Did you really think I would propose to you with a cupcake ring? Would I really go that low." Puck pulled a second ring box out of his pocket.

Sabrina took it from him and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous diamond ring. Sabrina's eyes widened. She forgot all about the chaos from before.

"Sabrina? Marry me?" Puck asked shyly. He prayed he hadn't gone too far.

Sabrina looked up at him, eyes shining.

'Sure fairyboy, but don't make me regret it."

**I'll try very hard not to make the next one about Puck and Sabrina. I'll try!**

**REVIEW… or else.**


	9. Letters

**Let me clear something up. The chapters do not correspond with one another.**

**In other words, the chapters have nothing to do with one another. They're just a bunch of scenarios. **

**I hope I dint confuse too many people with Puck proposing a bunch of time, and if i did, I'm terribly sorry. I should have said this in chapter one.**

**Now I know no one reads authors notes, but I put them up just in case.**

**Letters**

It was the day before Valentine's Day. Veronica was sitting in Henry's apartment watching the news. Henry was on the phone with his brother.

"Can we please talk later?" Veronica heard Henry ask. Giggling at her boyfriend's misfortune, Veronica finished her candy bar, and got up to throw it away.

She walked into the kitchen and pressed the foot pedal. The lid of the trash shot up, and Veronica couldn't help but notice at least sixty pieces of crumpled stationary.

She curiously picked on up and smoothed it out. Henry's neat hand writing filled up only two lines of the page. It was hard to read, since Henry had crossed out everything.

_Dear Veronica._

_Happy Valentine's day! Your smile lights up my world like the sun. Your hair smells sweeter than chocolate._

Veronica smiled and pulled out another letter. She didn't care that she was digging through a trash. It was worth it.

"Veronica?" Henry searched for his girlfriend. He froze when he saw her reading his letters. His face turned red. "I…um…it…sorry."

Veronica smiled. "These are so sweet."

"No, they suck."

"I don't care. Anything from you is perfect. Just like you."

**I know it's really cheesy. Sorry...I try my best. Hopefully, it's not OOC!**

**My friend helped me with the idea!**

**REVIEW! **


	10. Poetry

**More Puckabrina! Sorry, but Puckabrina is just awesome!**

**Poetry**

Veronica sat in the living room reading a book of poems. Beside her, Henry was flipping through TV channels.

Puck came in the room and belched to mark is presence. "What you reading?" he asked Veronica.

"Poems."

"Who needs poems when there's TV and the internet?" Puck asked. He plopped down on the couch between the two adults. Henry tried to move away from the smelly boy.

"Of course you would say that." Henry muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're too stupid to understand poetry." Henry answered.

Puck's face turned red with rage. "I am not stupid!" he bellowed.

"Oh yeah?" Henry challenged.

Veronica sighed. Daphne came in the room and plopped onto the arm chair.

"I couldn't help but hearing this conversation." The little girl said. "Puck, I dare you to write a poem. A really good one… for Sabrina."

"Why do I need to write a poem for Stinkpot?"

"To prove that you are not stupid." Daphne grinned. "And I need you to tell Sabrina that you love her!"

"What?" Puck and Henry yelled at the same time.

"I guess you really are stupid…" Daphne started.

"Ok, fine. I'll do it." Puck huffed. He flew up the stairs.

3333

"Grimm, I wrote you a poem."

Sabrina looked at Puck suspiciously. "Since when do you write poetry? That's is nothing like you."

Puck shrugged. "Since people said I'm too stupid to be able to." He pointed at himself. "Hello, Shakespeare's character. I grew up with poetry."

Sabrina sighed. "Let's hear it Pusface."

"Sabrina… the day I leave you is the day the sky turns blue."

Sabrina frowned. "Are you leaving then, 'cause the sky is already blue."

Puck groaned. "Well then… the day I leave you is the day… your hair turns blue?" It came out like a question.

Sabrina frowned again and pulled off her baseball cap. "My hair is blue. You dyed it yesterday. Remember?"

"Well, um, then." Puck stammered trying to think of something to say.

"Not very well thought out, unless…. You're leaving." Sabrina punched his arm playfully. Puck didn't respond. Sabrina froze. "You're not leaving... are you?"

"What? Of course not! If I leave, you'll be dead in three seconds flat." Puck said. "The day I leave you, is the day… the day… the day… you know what? Never mind. I was never here this never happened."

Puck went out the door, slamming it behind him.

Sabrina couldn't help but smile at Puck's weak attempt.

"Boys. Can't live with them, can't live without them."

**Please Review. That's what keeps me writing.**

**Flames are welcome!**


	11. Names

**Names**

"Ha! What now stinkpot?" Sabrina yelled at Puck.

Puck looked down at his slime covered body angrily. He had dumped Sabrina in a tub of glue, and in return she had tackled him. Now, they were both covered in glue, and Puck's toes were sticking together.

His anger turned to amusement. He knew a way to annoy her.

"Well, Grimm. At least now I know that when we get married, and you become the Trickster Queen, It'll actually make sense."

Sabrina's face twisted into anger. "I never agreed to become the Trickster Queen."

"Well, the lady always changes her name."

"That's just for last name. And I don't have to change my last name if I don't want to."

"Fine, Future Trickster Queen. Anything to make you happy."

"Don't call me that!" Sabrina shouted. "Actually, you need to become the King of Sneaks."

Now Puck was mad. "I'm not changing my awesome name to that pathetic one!"

"Are you calling 'The Queen of Sneaks' a stupid name?" Sabrina yelped.

"I said pathetic, but stupid works too."

The two teens were stepping closer and closer to each other.

"Well one of us have to change their name, and it's not going to be me." Sabrina hissed.

"It's not going to be me either."

The teens were inches apart.

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Dogbreath!"

"Stinkpot!"

"Pusface!"

"Liebling!"

The kids looked up to Granny Relda looking at them, angrily. "If you fight, no desert."

The kids separated. Relda walked back into the kitchen.

"Trickster Queen." Puck hissed.

"King of Sneaks." Sabrina argued. "This isn't over, fairyboy."

"We finish this on our wedding day."

They parted ways.

**I know this wasn't as good as some of the other ones, so I'm sorry.**

**Still, it doesn't hurt to review.**


	12. Hangman

**QotD- Ok, I'm not always going to do this. This is probably the only time, but does anyone know Daphne's middle name?**

**I don't think the author ever gave her one. So if she doesn't have one, I need some ideas. What's a good middle name for Daphne?**

**Hangman**

Daphne and Mustardseed are both nineteen. Daphne went to visit Mustardseed in NY.

"Hey Daph? Want to play hangman?"

Daphne squealed. "That's my second favorite!"

"What's your first?" Mustardseed asked.

"Hide and seek." She announced.

Mustardseed laughed. Even at nineteen, Daphne had kept her childish ways. He pulled out a whiteboard and began setting up.

_***** **?_

"Ok, shoot."

Daphne thought for a second. "A"

Mustardseed filled in a blank.

_*a*** **?_

"I"

Mustardseed drew a head.

"E?"

_*a*** *e?_

"T?"

A body was drawn on the board.

"M?"

_ma*** me?_

Daphne studied the word. She already knew what it said. She bit her palm. "R and Y and yes!" she shrieked. She looked at the whiteboard happily.

_marry me? _

Mustardseed pulled Daphne against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Hangman is now my favorite game." Daphne said grinning from ear to ear.

Mustardseed pulled out a ring and slipped it onto her finger.

Daphne looked at the ring and squealed!

Her palm was once again in her mouth.

**What did you think? And please be sure to suggest a middle name for Daphne. I will choose the best one, and don't worry, I'll give you credit.**

**R&R PEOPLE!**


	13. Marker

**Marker**

Puck crept into Sabrina's room with a sharpie marker in gis hands.

He crept up to her bed and peered down at his girlfriend. She looked pretty, but _pretty_ wasn't going to stop him.

She looked peaceful, her hair strewn across the pillow.

Puck mentally kicked himself, and began to draw.

Let's just say, he got a _little_ carried away.

3333

Sabrina woke up to see her arm covered in sharpie.

_Puck loves Doodieface _was written in huge latters, across her arm.

It was decorated with guns and swords.

More surprisingly, the Trickster King himself was asleep on the floor, beside her bed.

Sabrina crept out of bed and knelt down beside him. He was still holding the marker, so she pried it from his fingers.

She began to draw.

Let's just say, Sabrina knew what she was doing.

3333

Puck woke up to see his arm drawn on.

_Doodieface loves Stinkpot._

It was decorated by unicorns and rainbows.

Best of all, The Queen of Sneaks was asleep in his arms.

"I love you captain doodieface." Puck whispered. He thought he saw her smile. He pulled her closer to him.

**Sorry if Puck's too mushy….. but honestly, I like mushy Puck.**

**Sorry if this isn't very good…**

**Sorry if…. Yeah I've got nothing…**

**Review, or else….. I've still got nothing….**

**Remember, I still need suggestions for Daphne's middle name. Please, please, please give me some ideas. You have until the 21****st**** of April. **


	14. Park

_**Creepy voice**_**: Do you know what happens when you don't review? You get eaten by the Review Monster!**

_**Me**_**: People, this is my friend the REVIEW MONSTER! If you don't review, prepare to get eaten!**

_**Monste**_**r: I'm feeling hungry. Who hasn't reviewed yet? Eh?**

_**Me**_**: You better listen to him. He's already eaten two of my best friends. **

_**Monster**_**: Yes, and they were yummy! They didn't review, so now they don't exist.**

_**Me**_**: Scared? You should be.**

**Park**

Red sat on a bench at the park.

She was drawing a picture of the duck pond in front of her, when she saw a shadow of someone standing in front of her. She looked up to see a boy looking down at her. Her eyes widened.

He was dressed head to toe in blue. His eyes, also blue, sparkled in the sun. When he smiles, you could see his dimples.

"Hey, I'm Blue. Want to be friends?"

Red shyly nodded. "Are you Little Boy Blue?"

"Yep!" The boy grinned. "You know how to play soccer?"

Red shook her head.

Blue grabbed Red's hand and pulled her off the bench. "I'll teach you!"

3333

At six, the sun began to go down. Blue turned to Red. "We should hang out again sometimes."

Red nodded.

Blue leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. He smiled at her. "Tomorrow at five?"

Red just nodded again. Her face was as red as her dress.

"You're shy. Don't worry, I like shy girls." And with that he was gone.

Red rushed home. She had to see Daphne.

**I don't know if you guys agree, but RED deserves some time in the spotlight! So I had to give her a short. And Blue…. I don't even know the story of Little Boy Blue, so sorry if he's supposed to be evil or something like that, sorry, I didn't know.**

**Writing this story reminded me of a Pokémon manga my brother used to read. It was about this guy named Red and this other guy named Blue….**

**Lastly, I want to thank my friend for giving me the prompt words.(You know who you are. I'm not naming names)**

**And I want to thank Alexandra the Leopard for her entertaining reviews and PMs!**

**Remember to review!**

**Monster: I'm watching you guys…**


	15. Wedding

**Hi everyone! Keep the ideas for Daphne's middle name coming. Whoevers name wins, that person will get to be either Daphne or Sabrina's best friend in a future chapter. Or if you're a guy, you can be Puck's best friend.**

**Or maybe if a girl wins, they can be Puck's girlfriend before going out with Sabrina! Whatever the winner wants, it's fine with me. **

**Thanks to the people who already gave me ideas. Feel free to give me more.**

**BTW, I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT! IT BELONGS TO ADVENTURE QUEST WORLDS: THE THIRTEEN LORDS OF CHAOS!**

**I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SISTER'S GRIMM. OR ADVENTURE QUEST…..SADLY.**

**Wedding**

"I should be Puck's best man! I'm his brother!" Mustardseed said.

"But he promised me that I could do it!" Oohg yelled back.

"Eeee Eeeee Eeee!" Sullivan cried angrily.

Oohg turned to Mustardseed. "What did chimp say?"

"He said that we suck and the honor is his." Mustardseed translated the chimp's complaint.

3333

On the other side of the church, Daphne watched the men argue. She turned to Puck.

"So how are you going to decide?"

"Decide what?" Puck popped a cookie into his mouth.

"You do know we're all here for a wedding, right?" she asked.

"Oh, are you getting married, Marshmallow. Congrats!"

"No, I'm here for your wedding!" Daphne shrieked.

"Then how will you get to yours on time?" Puck asked clulessly.

Daphne face palmed herself. "Follow along Puck. You're the only one getting married today."

Puck frowned. "You better not tell that to Sabrina. She thinks it's her wedding today, too."

Daphne groaned. "This is going to be a disaster!" She walked away mumbling to herself.

Puck sat down in a chair laughing. "The Trickster King will never lose his touch. I am one amazing actor."

"Yeah, that better have been an act." Sabrina walked up and sat next to him. "Now seriously, how could you not have picked a best man yet?"

"I might pick none…. Or all of them."

"You can't have three."

"Why couldn't Basil be my best man?"

"Because one, he's only eight, and two, he's the ring bearer."

"But he's better than Mustardseed, Oohg and Sullivan combined."

Sabrina just laughed, trying to picture an eight year old as the best man.

**Sorry Review Monster isn't here. He's sick.**

**Everyone, pray he feels better! **

**You better review anyway!**


	16. Divorce

**Divorce**

It was the day before the wedding. Sabrina and Puck were sitting on the couch, watching Glee.

"When we get married, I have some conditions." Sabrina said suddenly. She was trying not to laugh.

Puck turned to his fiancée. "Conditions?" he smirked.

"Yes. I'm not free on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays or any weekends. Holidays included. I'm only free on March third, but that's my birthday and I want to spend it with my girlfriends." Sabrina took a breath and continued. "In case of divorce, I get the car, the house, the money and the kids. Actually, I'll be generous. You can have one dollar." Sabrina continued.

Puck just stood there, gaping. He finally regained his composure. "You- you're ki-kidding, right?" he stuttered. "I'm starting to think proposing and getting married was a bad idea."

Sabrina laughed. "I'm kidding!" she giggled. "I'm all yours…. though if we do get divorced, I want the house."

Puck snorted. "Fine, but I get the car…. and the money!"

"No fair! We split the money!" Sabrina shrieked.

"It's ok Grimm, we're not getting divorced, EVER!"

"How do you know?" Sabrina challenged.

"You say that like you want us too." Puck replied.

"Maybe I'm planning on running away with another guy in three years." Sabrina knew this would kill him. She was right.

Puck's face turned red. "Sabrina, you're kidding!"

"Of course I am Stinkpot!" Sabrina pecked his cheek. "I love you."

Puck wrapped his arms around Sabrina. Neither of them spoke. They just sat there, enjoying eachother's company.

"I still get the money."

**Review Monster: Thanks for not praying for me. I was in the hospital, sick with a high fever and no one cared. Only one person did. Everyone else will get eaten today! Grr!**

**Me: Unless you review.**

**Monster: No it's too late! Everyone say bye- bye.**

**Me: Sometimes I regret having you move in with me.**

**Monster: Grrrr. **

**Me: If you eat everyone, who's going to review?**

**Monster: Point. Readers, you got lucky!**

**Me: Still, remember to review!**

**Monster: This chapter is extremely OOC!**

**Me: Thanks for rubbing it in….**

**Monster: You're welcome!**

**And you have two more days to enter a middle name for Daphne. So please give me ideas. Whoever wins, gets to guest star in a chapter!**


	17. Baby Names

**Oh my gosh! There were so many awesome middle names to choose from. I decided, but I decided to have a second and third place, so you guys know what other names I like.**

**Ok, and the winner is….. Ninjabunny with the name APRIL.**

**Daphne April Grimm. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I do.**

**Second place goes to PenguinLoverGirl with the name Olivia.**

**Third place goes to three people: Archer Princess, GrimmSabrina, and Kathie for the name ROSE.**

**Now I'm sorry if you don't like the results, but I'm the author here…**

**For the people who like the middle name to be either Relda or Veronica, I didn't choose those, because I'm pretty sure it would have been mentioned in the book, if that really was her name.**

**Baby Names**

"Mommy, what's her name?" Four year old Sabrina looked at the baby in her mother's arms.

"We don't know yet. Sweetie." Veronica answered.

Henry stood over his family proudly. "Well, I like the names April and Daphne."

Veronica looked at him and smiled. "Well she was born on April second…. Sabrina, what do you think?"

Sabrina thought about it. "I like the name Bob." She answered a moment later.

Veronica and Henry laughed. "Honey that's a boy's name."

"Choose between Daphne and April." Henry ordered.

Sabrina thought about it. "Daphne."

Veronica smiled. "Well, I love it."

"Me too." Henry grinned at his three girls.

A nurse, standing by the door, jotted it down. "Middle name?"

""You want to make it April?" Henry asked his wife.

Veronica nodded. The nurse wrote that down as well.

"Daphne April Grimm."

**I know it isn't amazing, but the next chapter is better. Promise.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

_**Ninjabunny, you have a week to tell me what character you want to be. Here are some choices.**_

_**Puck's ex- girlfriend**_

_**Sabrina's best friend**_

_**Daphne's school friend**_

_**Red's friend**_

_**There's no limit. (almost) You can be anything you want. (almost). So please PM me, or review.**_

_**If you don't, I ask the three second placers.**_


	18. Reaction

**New activity! This next week, until April 29****th,**** try to write the most entertaining review possible. Make it funny, exciting, long, cute, etc.**

**The most entertaining review wins. As many entrees as you want, but only reviews for chapter 14 and up count. (Don't worry, I'll remember to update, so you can review.)**

**Also, thanks to the few people who are reading If The Red Goes Missing. I've noticed most of the people who read it are reading Crush Love Propose too, so thank you!**

**CHAPTERS 17 AND 18 WERE ORIGIONALLY ONE CHAPTER, BUT I SPILT IT INTO TWO. SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 17, GO BACK AND READ IT.**

**Reaction**

"Daphne April Griiiimmmm!" Sabrina was singing at the top of her lungs. "Daphne April Griiimmmm! AKA Booobbbb!"

They were at home. Daphne was four days old, and Sabrina took a lot of pride in having a little sister.

Veronica was cradling Daphne in her arms, and Henry was focused on the TV. Every so often, he would glance at the bundle in Veronica's arms, smile, and turn back to the TV.

A thought suddenly came to Veronica. "Sabrina?"

Sabrina stopped singing. "Yes Mommy?"

"Isn't Bob the name of one boy in your preschool class?"

Sabrina smiled, "Yes Mommy! He's my boyfriend."

Veronica started laughing. Henry's face turned red.

Oblivious to her father's reaction, Sabrina went on. "We're going to grow up, get married, and make a baby! Just like you and Daddy!"

Veronica stifled another laugh. "Oh my."

Henry's face went from red to purple. "Sabrina, you're- you're in preschool."

"So?" Sabrina looked at him innocently. "Actually, we gonna make two babies. One girl baby, one boy baby!"

Veronica smiled. "Sabrina, promise you won't think about that anymore until you're older?"

"Why?" Sabrina asked, confused.

Henry couldn't take it anymore. He fainted.

**Remember to Review. Make it entertaining.**

**Review Monster: And if it's entertaining, maybe I won't eat you!**


	19. Sharks

**Holla! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I'm going to start by replying to some anon reviews.**

**Ninjabunny****- Yes, it's fine if you're named one of those names. But choose one, or one and add a nickname if you want. Also, can I have some characteristics? What does she look like Remember, this character is all yours! And about your second review….. WOW! **

**oah ehm ghee- ****OMG! I don't think Review Monster would ever chase you like that, but if he does, let me know so I can yell at him.**

**PenguinLovrGirl-**** What an epic adventure! How many times did you get married! LOL!**

**GrimmSabrina- This story was never proposals in every chapter. It's all sorts of romance. In chapters 17 and 18 the romance was basically about Sabrina and Bob. But don't worry, it's going back to clear romance. **

**Shark**

"Hey Grimm, want to go swimming in my lagoon?"

Sabrina looked up to from her homework to see puck standing over her. "No."

"Oh, come on Ugly! You know you want to!" Puck pleaded.

"No, I need to finish my essay!"

"Then do it in my room. You can sit on a rock or something!"

Sabrina huffed. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"Ew. You know I'm allergic to that stuff. Anyway, I'm not leaving 'till you come with me."

Sabrina groaned. "Fine. I'll work in your room."

3333

In Puck's room, Sabrina started her essay.

But, she couldn't focus. Puck was swimming, happily around the lagoon… with his shirt off. There was nothing more distracting. Except for the fact… he had a six pack.

Sabrina tried not to stare, but it was hard. It always was, when your crush had his shirt off.

"Like what you see, Grimm?" Puck asked. He had caught her staring.

"You wish!" Sabrina tore her eyes away from him.

"Hey Snotface, Look at this fish." Puck called.

"Don't care." Sabrina shouted back.

"I don't care if you don't care! Look at it."

Groaning, but quite happy to be taking a break from her work, Sabrina crouched down near the edge of the pool. "Where?"

Puck grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"You're going to pay for that!" Sabrina shook her fist at his face.

Puck just laughed.

"Feel free to swim around." Puck said.

"Wow, someone's being nice, today." Sabrina shot back.

Puck sneered and climbed out of the pool.

"Where are you going, pusface?" Sabrina asked. Suddenly she was very nervous.

"I'm not nice Grimm. Look around you."

Sabrina did as she was told. Her eyes widened. She was surrounded by, not one, not two, but three sharks.

"Puck?" she asked nervously. He was nowhere to be seen.

He suddenly reappeared wearing a superman costume. Only, the S was crossed out. In black sharpie it said VP.

"What's HP stand for?" Sabrina peered at the sharks. They didn't seem murderous…

"Hero Puck." Puck sneered. "And when I tell them to, the sharks will eat you! That's what you get for giving me the puberty virus!"

"Puck, they're not really going to eat me, right?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure they are!"

"Wait, I thought you were a villain of the worst kind."

"I was, but I lost that reputation from saving your sorry behind so many times. So I thought 'what the heck?' Why not become a hero for a while."

One of the pranks snapped at Sabrina. Sabrina gasped. She had been through many things: Giants, jabberwockies, war, but for some reason, she had never been more terrified. She remembered what happened to the girl in _Soul Surfer_. Bethany's arm was bitten off by one of these monsters.

Another shark snapped at her. "Puck, please get me out of here!" Sabrina begged. I thought you were my protector!"

"I am. Don't worry Ugly. They won't really eat you. They might bite your legs off, but they won't kill you."

"Some hero you are, throwing me into a pool with live sharks." Sabrina muttered.

"Judging from your attitude, sounds like you don't want to be saved." Puck pointed out. He dropped his sword on the ground and headed for his bedroom door. "Bye- bye Grimm."

The third shark snapped again. "Puck!"

"Oh, is little Sabwina scared of the sharkey warkey?" Puck cooed.

"Never mind that! Help me dimwit!"

"You made it pretty clear, you don't want to be saved."

Sabrina was officially terrified. She was human after all. "I'll do anything! Please Puck!"

Puck pretended to think about it. "Promise to be my slave." He commanded.

"Fine!"

Puck unfurled his wings and swooped above Sabrina. He grabbed her and dropped her not so gently on the ground. "Happy?"

Sabrina marched towards the bedroom door. "Very!"

"Remember, you're my slave now!"

Sabrina whirled around. She sneered. "Actually, I had my fingers crossed." She left the room.

"No fair!" Puck called after her. But, he couldn't help grinning. She had that effect on him. He turned back to the water.

"Now how do I get rid of these sharks….?"

**Review Monster: You must review, or get eaten!**

**Me: What he said. Now don't forget about the entertaining review contest. Whoever writes the most entertaining review wins! Good luck.**

**BTW, I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Review Monster: I think this is your longest chapter yet! I'll eat you for that!**

**(starts chasing lovelylamb1999 around the room.)**


	20. Picnic

**Picnic**

Briar drummed her fingers on the polished countertop. She was at the Sacred Grounds, working a shift, but business was incredibly slow.

Suddenly, her frown turned into a grin.

"Hey Princess." Jacob Grimm entered the shop and grinned cheekily.

Behind her, Briar heard Buzzflower groan.

Jake politely said hello to Buzzflower and Mallobarb, then turned to Briar. "Picnic?"

Briar was about to agree, when Mallobarb interrupted. "No way are you taking Briar anywhere today. You haven't cut your hair or become a prince yet."

Briar groaned and turned to Buzzflower for help. Buzzflower just shook her head.

"I'm a grown woman and capable of making my own decisions." Briar said. "So I'm going with him." With that, she grabbed a grinning Jake by the arm and pulled him out the door.

3333

Briar loved spending time with Jake. He was easy to talk to and even easier to be around.

The couple chatted for hours. They lay on a blanket on top of a hill, and talked. They talked and talked and talked.

"So we've been going out for how long, now? Seven years?" Briar suddenly asked.

"Seven years, and two hundred seventy- five days. But who's counting?" Jake grinned.

"You made that number up!" Briar accused.

"Yep. It's actually seven years, and two hundred ten days."

Briar giggled.

"Oh, and that reminds me. I have something really important to ask you." Jake began searching his many pockets for something.

Briar began to get excited. The couple had talked about getting married many times, but Jake hadn't proposed. Was he going to do it now? Oh my gosh, he probable was!

"I know it's in here somewhere…" Jake was muttering to himself. "Her it…no…Maybe it's…..no…."

Briar smiled, hoping this was it.

"Ah, found it!" Jake pulled out an envelope and handed it to Briar. "Mom wanted to know if you wanted to come over for thanksgiving dinner next week."

Briar's face fell. "Oh… um, Ok. I'll be there. Is that all?"

"Yeah… wait no! I have something else. Let me find it…." He began searching through his pockets. This time, everything he took out, he placed besides him. Some wands, vials of powders, potions, pens, pads of paper, a black velvet box, magical things she couldn't recognize. Wait… a velvet box?

Both Briar's and Jakes eyes widened. Jake scrambled for the box and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Jake, what was in that box?"

Jake, being a wonderful liar, simply said, "A magical stone."

Briar knew him to well. "Jake, give me the box."

"No."

"Give."

"No."

Briar tackled him playfully and grabbed the box out of the pocket she saw him hide it in. She opened it to find a diamond ring with her name engraved in it.

"Well, I was going to propose over a fancy dinner, but this works too."

Briar didn't wait for a proper, down on one knee, proposal. "Yes." She tackled him again, and j=kissed him passionately.

**Ok, R&R! I need these reviews! And don't forget to make them entertaining. The contest isn't going to last much longer.**

**Ninjabunny****- Yes, it's fine if you're named one of those names. But choose one, or one and add a nickname if you want. Also, can I have some characteristics? What does she look like? Remember, this character is all yours! And about your second review….. WOW! **


	21. Sink

**Wassup? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in five or six days. Things get busy, you know?**

**Anyways, I know I do a lot of proposal stories, but they're my favorite. I hope you like.**

**Sink**

Puck crept into the kitchenbefore the rest of the family was up and dropped something in the sink. Making sure no one saw him, he crept back upstairs.

3333

Sabrina woke up, starving. She hurried downstairs, and into the kitchen where Relda was making breakfast. Daphne was writing in her Grimm journal. She was already on volume thirty-five, while Sabrina was just starting ten.

"Libeling, do you know how to unclog a sink?" Relda aked.

"Um… no?" Sabrina answered.

"Henry's not home, neither is Jake." Relda sighed.

"Hello humans!" Puck marched into the kitchen.

"Puck, do you know how to unclog a sink?" Sabrina asked the nineteen year old boy.

"Eww. Royalty doesn't clean sinks." Puck sat down and began stuffing his face.

Sabrina grinned. "I bet there's a lot of gross stuff down the drain. You could use them for glop grenades or something."

Puck was up in a flash. "Sweet!"

Sabrina could practically see the wheels spinning in his head, as he made plans for the new gunk.

Puck grinned as he reached into the drain to unclog the sink. His grin suddenly fell of his face, and was replaced with a frown. "Oh, I think I'm the reason the sink's clogged."

Everyone looked at him with confused expressions.

"You see, I bought a ring, but I couldn't find a place to hide it. So I dropped it in the sink." Puck explained. He lifted a ring out of the sink and held it up. He didn't fail to see Sabrina's longing expression.

"Wh– what's the ring for?" She asked, though she was pretty sure she knew.

Daphne squealed and bit her palm.

"I think you already know, Ugly." He sneered. "Only problem is, now I need a new place to store it. Grimm, can you do me a favor and keep it on your finger for me?"

Sabrina shrugged. "For how long?"

"As long as you want." Puck slipped the ring onto her finger.

"This was planned, wasn't it?" Relda spoke up. Puck just grinned.

Daphne began jumping up and down. "Red! Mom! Sabrina's getting married!"

"Married?" Puck turned to Sabrina. "I think you got the wrong idea. I just need her to hold on to the ring. Who said anything about 'married'"?

Sabrina glared at him. "You're kidding right?"

"Of course I am. Now excuse me, I need to look for more gunk in the sink."

**Sorry if that was a fail….. Anyways, I'm going to keep writing as if book 9 never happened, because book 9 really throws off my plans. This story is now officially AU. Sorry, I hope you all don't mind.**

**Lastly, next time I update, I'll announce the winner of the entertaining review contest. You have a little extra time to enter. Winner gets to make another character.**

**Ninjabunny– I still need your character's personality and characteristics. Remember, this character is all yours. **


	22. Stores

**Hey ya'll. Sorry I'm not updating very often anymore, but it's because I'm having trouble coming up with anything other than Puckabrina. Even thinking of Puckabrina stories is getting hard. Plus, I don't have time. (Sadly, school comes before FF.)**

**I have three projects due, and I haven't even started one of them…..**

**But I try to keep things going.**

**Stores**

"Puck, I think the baby just kicked!" Sabrina said.

Her husband looked up from his cereal. "Does that mean it going to come out now?"

Sabrina glared at him. "No, if it was due now, I'd be at the hospital."

"Hospital? What would you do there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why would you have to go to the hospital?"

"So they can take the baby out."

"You mean they cut open your stomach and take it out?" Puck's eyes widened.

"Um… yeah. How did you think babies came out?"

"I thought they ate their way out the mother's stomach." Puck answered sheepishly.

Sabrina's face paled. "Why would you think that? That's like thinking there's something called a Baby Store, where you could buy babies!"

Puck's mouth fell open. "There's a baby store? That's so cool! I need to Google Search that!"

Before Sabrina could explain the fact that was was kidding, Puck had run out of the room.

"Wait! Puck! I was kidding! There is no such thing as a Baby store! Oh…..never mind." Sabrina fell back on the couch and sighed. She could hear Puck talking to Daphne upstairs.

"Get of the computer, Marshmallow. I need to see if there's any stores that sell babies in New York."

A minute later, Daphne sat down next to Sabrina on the couch.

"Puck thinks there are stores that sell babies?" Daphne asked.

"Yep. It's hard to believe he's been around for four thousand years." Sabrina replied. "He's so stupid."

"But you love him anyway." Daphne concluded.

Sabrina smiled. "Yep. Best part is that his stupidity is all mine."

"Hey Grimm…"

The two girls looked up to see Puck standing in the doorway.

"I couldn't find any stores that sold live babies….."


	23. Stare

**I know this is really short but…. Live with it. **

**Stare**

Charming sat on his couch, staring at a picture of Snow White.

The real Snow White came in and sat down next to him. Charming began to stare at her. It was sort of creepy. His eyes never left her face.

"Why are you staring at me?" Snow asked him, worriedly.

"I can't take my eyes off of you."

Snow blushed. "Oh, Billy, that's very sweet and unlike you."

Charming frowned. "No, I'm being serious. Morgan came over to see Seven, and she cast some spell on me. I literally can't take my eyes off of you."

Snow grunted and got up.

"Plus, you look pretty today!" Charming called after her. He picked up the picture of Snow and continued staring a_t _it.

**Short, huh? **

**Now I need to announce the most entertaining review. **

**Drumroll please…And the winner is…PenguinLoverGurl with her review on chapter 18. That's some review…..**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Review Monster: If you don't, the world will come to an end.**


	24. Potato

**Potato**

"And then Sabrina said she hated my guts."

Puck sat at the kitchen table talking animatedly to a potato. Most people would find this strange, but to Puck, in a place like Ferryport Landing, it was quite normal.

"You know Norman," Puck said to the potato. "The Grimms were going to eat you for dinner, but thankfully I saved you.

"…" The potato….er, responded.

"Of course I wouldn't let them eat you! You're my best friend!"

"…"

Puck didn't notice Sabrina come in. Instead, he continued his conversation with his best friend.

"Um… Puck? You do realize, you're talking to a potato, right?

Puck turned to face Sabrina. "Norman is not a _potato._"

"Norman?"

Puck nodded. "He's my best friend. I talk to him about all my girl problems."

Sabrina looked at the potato. Puck had drawn on a little face. It looked terrible.

"Well then. You sit here and talk to… Norman… about your… girl issues…. While I go upstairs and call a psychologist." Sabrina backed out of the kitchen.

Puck turned back to Norman. "What's a psychologist?"

3333

Sabrina came back down, five minutes later, holding a stack of business cards from random psychologists. Unfortunately, Puck was not in the kitchen. Worse, _Norman _was.

Sighing, Sabrina poured herself a glass of juice.

"So, you think I'm a potato?"

Confused, Sabrina turned around and dropped her glass, in shock. Standing on the table, was no other than Norman. And he was _moving_!

"I am not a boring old potato! I am a living thing!" The potato went on.

Sabrina just stood there, her mouth hanging open. Never in her life, had she ever thought, she would meet a potato that was… you know…_alive._

Puck chose that moment to walk in. He took a look at the scene in front of him and grinned. "Told you he wasn't just a potato, Love." Puck said. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just called Sabrina.

Luckily for him, Sabrina was too shocked to hear what Puck said.

"The pot- potato i-is moving!" she stuttered, both amazed and confused.

"Yes, yes he is. Love, today you learned a lesson. The Trickster King is always right." And with that, he picked up Norman and left the kitchen.

Sabrina finally snapped out of her trance. "Potato, talking, Puck, Love? Wait, what just happened? Love?"

**My friend Majik513, gave me this idea. In class, we were supposed to write dialog between two animals, and she did a potato bird talking to a potato.**

**Don't ask us what a potato bird is, cause honestly, neither of know. **

**And please excuse Review Monster. He's trying to blow up the world. **

**Review Monster: I need more dynamite!**

**Me: Dude, chill out! It's not going to work! You can't end the world.**

**Review Monster: If potatoes can come to life, then I can blow up the world. Hey readers, have any ideas on how to end the world?**

**Me: What has happened to the world?**

**Review Monster: It ended. **


	25. Barbies

**Ok. Here you go. Remember to review.**

**Barbies**

Sabrina and Puck sat on the couch watching TV. On the ground below them, Basil was playing with Daphne's old Barbies and Ken dolls.

Puck took one glance at Basil and laughed. "That's one manly baby you got there. Playing with dolls."

Sabrina groaned. "He found them In the attic, and we can't get him to drop them." She explained.

Basil grinned cutely. He held a Ken in one hand, Barbie in another. He held up the Ken doll for the world to see. "Pak!" He then held up the Barbie. "Sabwa!"

Much to everyone's surprise, Basil then smashed the two dolls' faces together. "Sabwa Pak kiss kiss!"

Sabrina's mouth fell open. She blushed furiously and Puck did the same. Everyone could hear Daphne's muffled giggles from upstairs.

"Basil? Where did you learn that?" Sabrina asked, though she was pretty sure she already knew.

"Daphy!"

Sabrina groaned. "Daphne!"

Basil continued talking. "Daphy say Sabwa and Pak grow and make babies!"

Sabrina's eyes widened.

Puck stood up. "Um…. I need to go… feed my… whale! Yeah that's it!" He scurried off.

Sabrina lifted herself off the couch and plopped down next to Basil. She glanced up to see Daphne grinning at her.

"What can I help you with dear sister?"

Sabrina groaned. "Tell Basil that nothing will ever happen between me and Puck."

"Fine. Nothing is going to happen between Puck and Sabrina because…. Something will totally happen between Puck and Sabrina."

Sabrina groaned.

Basil continued to make the dolls make- out.


	26. Sight

**Sight**

Sabrina leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. She was just so _bored! _It was her turn to babysit Basil, and it truth be told, it wasn't fun anymore. She sighed and watched her little brother play in the dirt.

Sabrina looked up to see Puck walking toward them. Maybe he could keep her company!

But all Puck did was walk right past her. Amazed, Sabrina followed him with her eyes.

When Puck was about three yards away, he turned around and studied her.

"Can I ask what you're doing, fairyboy?" Sabrina asked.

Puck just looked at her, a frown on his face. He finally spoke. "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

Sabrina giggled. "Excuse me?"

"In this one movie, a guy walked past a girl, and she immediately fell in love."

Sabrina couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. "And you actually thought that would happen in real life?"

"Well if fairytales are real, why can't love at first sight?"

"You're forgetting one minor detail. This isn't exactly 'first sight.'" Sabrina said.

"Hmpphh."

"Wait. Are you really trying to get me to fall in love with you?" Sabrina asked.

Puck's face turned red. "What? No! I was just….you know. Um…it was…I….You…..Oh never mind!" stomped away angrily.

"Well thought out, Pusface!" Sabrina called after him. She turned back around to see basil staring at her curiously. She smiled at him.

"Well Basil, I guess you'll just have to keep me company." She smirked. "Love at first sight…. As if."

**Me: REVIEW MONSTER! Give it up! You can't end the world!**

**Monster: I can and I will! You watch me!**

**Me: Ugghhh. Oh and by the way, I am totally the author of the Sisters Grimm series! Totally!**

**Monster: Yeah right. Listen up people! Lovelylamb1999 is not cool enough to own the Sisters Grimm. Nor will she ever be!**

**Me: HEY! Eh, he's right. I do not own the Sisters Grimm series…sadly. Apparently, I'm not cool enough.**

**Monster: Now you're getting it! Now where did I put that bomb….. **


	27. Cookies

**Cookies**

_Knock knock_

Relda Grimm opened the door to see Little Boy Blue on the front step. She smiled.

"Blue! How may I help you?"

Blue grinned. "Hullo! Happy Valentine's Day. Is Red here?"

Relda smiled. "Yes she is _liebling. _Come on in."

After seating Blue in the living room, Relda walked to the kitchen where Red and Daphne were baking cookies.

"Red, _liebling, _Blue is here to see you."

Daphne dropped the spoon she was holding and inserted her hand into her mouth. "Eeek!"

Red blushed and took off her apron.

3333

"Hey Red! Happy Valentines day!" Blue stood up as Red entered the room. He sheepishly handed her a box of chocolates.

Neither child noticed Daphne spying on them from the doorway.

"I saw these chocolate covered cherries at the store. Of course they reminded me of you."

Red took the box of chocolates and smiled. "Thank you, but I'm afraid I haven't gotten you anything." She said sadly.

The figure near the door slipped away, but once again, neither Red nor Blue noticed.

Blue shrugged. "No biggie. Well I must be on my way."

The two kids walked to the front door. Suddenly, Daphne came running into the foyer.

"Wait! Red, you left Blue's present in the kitchen!"

Red looked confused. "What pre-"

Daphne interrupted by shoving a box into Red's hands.

Still confused, Red handed the box to Blue. She hoped this wasn't one of Puck's pranks….

"Cookies! How did you know chocolate chip was my favorite kind!" Blue grinned at Red, who blushed scarlet.

"Lucky guess?" She answered. She turned to Daphne. _Thank you, _she mouthed.

Daphne just winked back.

**I needed a break from Puck and Sabrina, so I decided to do Little Red. **

**Monster: Well, I gave up on trying to blow up the world. You guys have saphiredragon15 to thank for that. She made some pretty good points.**

**Me: I don't know if I should be happy or sad that he gave up his 'end the world' thing. Now he's trying to break the record of longest fingernails. **

**Monster: My fingernails are only 14 inches long!**

**Me: Do you even know what the record is?**

**Monster: No….**

**Me: The n how do you plan on beating it?**

**Monster: Um….**


	28. eBay

**eBay**

"Um Puck…what are you doing?"

Daphne walked into Puck's room to see him staring intently at his laptop.

"Puck?"

The fairy didn't even acknowledge the little girl.

Sighing, Daphne walked over to the fairy and peered over his shoulder.

He was on eBay. Daphne glanced at the search box and her eyes widened. _Sabrina Grimm _was typed into the box.

"Um, why are you searching my sister on eBay?"

Puck finally glanced at her. "Oh hey Marshamllow. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to wonder why you're trying to buy Sabrina off of eBay."

Puck blushed. "I can't find her."

"No duh. You can't buy a person off of eBay….usually. If you want to ask Sabrina out, you have to do it yourself."

"Who said anything about asking Sabrina out? Why would I want to do that?"

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Well why else would you search Sabrina on eBay?"

"I was just…. Exploring?"

"Yeah right! You have a crush on Sabrina! I knew it! I knew it! You two would be sooo cute together! You could buy her flowers, oooh, maybe even chocolate!"

"Marshmallow! Keep your voice down! I don't need my reputation to be ruined!"

"Ha! You 're not denying it. You _do _have a thing for Sabrina!"

"I do _not!"_

Laughing, Daphne skipped out of the room.

Puck groaned.

_Stupid eBay._

**Monster: Well, well, well. A dare from SaphireDragon15…. Well, being as many as I am—**

**Me: Manly? Yeah right.**

**Monster: Don't interrupt me! Anyway, I accept the dare. I will try to have the tallest afro! Now, excuse me, I have to go and start growing my hair…**

**Me: Ughhh! I think Review Monster is losing his touch. He hasn't eaten anybody in over three days!**

**Monster: I am not losing my touch! As a matter of fact, anybody who doesn't review is going to be my dinner tonight!**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	29. U

**U**

Sabrina had been going out with Puck for a month, and she'd never been happier.

She was at the park with Basil. Basil was playing with some little boy. Sabrina was sitting on the bench watching the boys play.

"Hey Stinky."

She looked up to see Puck looking down at her.

"Puck." She greeted him.

"Um…I sorta had to tell you something."

Sabrina laughed. Puck was as red as a cherry. "Ok. What is it?"

Puck grabbed her hand and stood her up. "I love…"

Sabrina's eyes widened. Was he going to say it…?

"I love u…..nicorns."

Sabrina frowned. "You love unicorns….?"

"You don't need to rub it in!"

"Um….ok."

He blushed again. "I also love…u…..niverses."

She sighed. "Good to know. Why are you admitting all this to me?"

Puck shrugged, shuffling his feet. "I also love u….nicycles."

Sabrina was getting frustrated. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, actually I also love u-"

"Ok! I get it! You also love the USA!"

Puck grinned. "I was going to finally admit I love you, but I do love the USA so….that works too."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "You-you love me?"

Puck nodded. "But don't let it get to your head. I also love unicorns, universes, unicycles and the USA."

Sabrina just grinned. "I love u…nicycles too!"

"Hey! You're supposed to admit that you love me too."

"Well, it's true. I do love u….niverses!"

"Not cool Grimm, not cool." Puck said. "I admit something and you make fun of me for it!"

Sabrina laughed. "I love you too, stinkpot."

**Monster: Ewww! Love! Lovelylamb1999, why are you writing about romance?**

**Me: I've been writing this fanfic for over a month, and you just realize it's about romance?**

**Monster: Sorry, but your writing is usually really boring, so I never pay attention.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Monster: (yawns) **

**Me: I hate you!**

**Monster: AKA, you love me.**

**Me: Who's the mushy one now?**

**Monster: Still you.**

**Me: Grrr….**

**Monster: Anyways, my afro is now four feet high! Oh, and remember, anyone who doesn't review will get eaten! I have the sharpest teeth in the world!**


	30. Playing

**First, Review Monster and I will answer some reviews.**

_**PenguinLoverGurl **_

**Monster: Record for loving penguins? They have that? How can I beat your record?**

**oah ehm ghee**

**Me: Thank you for sticking up for me. Monster isn't always the nicest person…or monster.**

**Monster: I am so nice!**

**SaphireDragon15**

**Monster: I am part werewolf, part Pegasus. In other words, I'm a flying dog. My teeth are just genetically sharp and pointy.**

**Playing**

"And do you, Sabrina Grimm take Puck to be your husband?"

Sabrina groaned and threw her bouquet of flowers on the ground. "Seriously guys! Aren't we a little too old to be playing wedding?"

Basil frowned. "I'm only five!"

"You're never too old to play wedding!" Daphne cried.

"Well then, why do I have to marry Puck? Why can't I marry Mustardseed or even Pinocchio?"

Five pairs of eyes turned to where Pinocchio was asleep on the couch.

"What's wrong with fake marrying me?" Puck asked.

"Well, you're….you…" Sabrina answered.

Puck frowned. "And that's supposed to mean?"

"You smell, you play pranks, you tease me, and the list goes on and on."

"I'll have you know, I'm amazing!"

"Amazing at being stupid!" Sabrina shot back.

"But you love me and my stupidity…right?"

Sabrina couldn't help but grin. "Absolutely not."

"Then maybe this will help change your mind." Puck grabbed her by the right hand and her waist and dipped her down. The he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Mustardseed raised an eyebrow.

Daphne grinned. "Who knew a fake wedding would lead to this?"

"Wha-" Pinocchio sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Are they married yet?"

Musatardseed looked at him. "They're only sixteen."

"That's not what I meant. I thought we were playing wedding."

"Pinocchio? What are you talking about? We're way too old to be playing wedding." Daphne said.

"I'm only five!" Basil called out again.

Puck grinned and kissed a blushing Sabrina again. Mustardseed covered up Basil's eyes.

"I seriously thought we were playing wedding…" Pinocchio said again.

Daphne looked at the couple making out. "Of course we weren't. Fake wedding are over rated."

"You got that right." Mustardseed muttered as Puck pushed Sabrina up against the wall. "Come on you guys! Get a room."

"They're already in a room." Basil said. He's eyes were closed shut. "Can someone take me to the kitchen? I don't want to see this."

Mustardseed led Basil into the kitchen with Daphne trailing behind.

Pinocchio shook his head. "I could have sworn we were playing wedding."

He missed the high- five exchange between Daphne and Mustardseed.

**Monster: My afro is now ten feet high!"**

**Me: If you guys are wondering how his hair grows so fast, it's a monster thing.**

**Monster: Actually, monster hair only grows when it's being powered by human influence. In other words, I need support from people. So review. **

**Me: And if you don't…**

**Monster: Prepare to be eaten, by me and my afro!**


	31. Lessons

**Lessons**

Jake Grimm sat on the couch flipping through a book. He glanced up as six year old Basil sat down next to him.

"He Uncle Jake, what are you reading?"

Jake held up the book so Basil could read the cover.

"1001 Ways to Propose to a Lady." Basil read out loud. "Why are you reading that?"

"Well Buddy, I want to propose to Briar, but I don't think my witty but charming remarks will get me anywhere."

"Oh, ok." Basil turned his attention to the TV.

A few minutes later, Basil spoke up. "Uncle Jake, when I grow up, I'm going to be good with the ladies. Just like you!"

Jake grinned at his nephew. "Why wait? Let's give you some lessons."

"Won't mommy get mad?"

Jake laughed. "So? It's hilarious when Veronica gets mad!"

Basil grinned. He pointed to Uncle Jake's book. "Can that be my bedtime story tonight?"

"Sure Buddy, let's go."

3333

"Mommy!" Basil ran into the kitchen bright and early the next morning. Everyone else was still asleep.

"Hey Baze." Veronica smiled at her son. "Why are you so excited."

"Uncle Jake is teaching me how to be good with the ladies."

Veronica's face paled. "Say what now?"

"I'm going to grow up and be a ladies man!"

Veronica forced a smile. "JAKE!"

Jake walked into the kitchen, grinning like a fool. Veronica knew he had been eavesdropping. "Yes Roni?"

"Don't call me that! And how dare you teach a six year old 'how to be good with ladies?'"

Veronica grabbed a frying pan and began chasing Jake around.

"Mommy! Don't kill him. Who's going to teach me about girls?"

"You're father." Veronica answered.

"But Uncle Jake says Daddy is no good with girls." Basil replied.

Veronica growled. "You are so dead, Jake!"

"You know you love me." Jake grinned cheekily.

Veronica growled again. Jake turned to Basil.

"Basil, do you feel the love?"

Basil laughed. He loved his wacko family.

**Monster: I have now officially beaten the afro record. Now my life is boring again. I guess I have to go back to scaring people into reviewing. Grrr….**

**Me: Finally, normality.**

**Monster: Grrr…**

**Me: Well… I hope you guys review! Reviews put a smile on my face and good reviews should make you guys happy too!**

**Monster: Lovelylamb1999, you're doing it wrong. You're not supposed to be nice. Watch and learn.**

**HEY EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! YOU HAVR TO REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WILL BE HAUNTED BY ME! MWAHAHAHAH! **

**YOU KNOW WHAT? I DARE YOU TO REVIEW!**

**Me: Um….ok….**

**Monster: Ughh. My life sucks. If anyone has anything interesting for me to do, like some challenge, let me know.**


	32. Waffles

**Just a note: This takes place sometime before Henry and Veronica wake up.**

**Waffles**

It was six in the morning and Puck was the only one up. Why was he up?

Because, Puck had to make Sabrina breakfast. He _had _to. Because Granny Relda said so.

It was his punishment for putting dead spiders in her soup.

_Flashback_

"Puck! How could you put dead creatures in her food? You could have made her very sick." Relda had said.

"Well, it's not like she was going to eat it. She never eats your food, Old Lady."

Relda frowned. "That's not the point. Anyway, you will be making her breakfast on her birthday next week. And she has to _like _it."

Puck had frowned and run out of the room angrily.

_End of flashback_

So now, here he was, standing in the kitchen. Only problem was, he didn't even know how to cook. Heck, he didn't even know what she liked to eat. They had never had normal food before, so Puck had never seen her actually eat something she liked.

He raided the refrigerator for anything normal….there wasn't anything.

He frowned. Who would know exactly what Sabrina liked to eat?

Daphne probably would, but she was asleep and impossible to wake up.

Relda…. No way.

Elvis…probably not.

Red… Doubtful.

Canis….did he even care?

That only left one person.

The one person Sabrina told everything to. Her best friend. Danielle.

3333

Dani lived on the otherside of town. Four miles from the Grimm household.

Puck flew to her house in a hurry.

He started to pound on her door.

A second later, a yawning Dani opened the door. She was in her pajamas, her big brown eyes confused. She was tall and curvy with black curls (with brown highlights) that fell to the middle of her back. She had flawless skin and was incredibly sweet with a great sense of humor, though she could get a little crazy sometimes.

"Puck?"

Puck got right to the point. "What does Sabrina like to eat?"

Dani just looked at him. After a while she spoke up. "You walked four miles to my house and woke me up at six in the morning…to ask _what Sabrina likes for breakfast?" _

"Uh…yeah? Yeah, I walked."

Dani gave him a strange idea, but then broke out in a grin. "That…is…so..SWEET!" she cried. "OMG, I knew you liked her!"

Puck glared at her. "Actually, I'm being forced to make Grimm breakfast. I do not _like _her."

Dani shrugged. "Say what you want, but it's pretty obvious."

Puck growled. "Can you tell me what she likes to eat so I can get out of here?"

"Waffles." Dani answered without hesitation.

Puck turned to leave but suddenly froze. He turned back around. "Um…how exactly do you make waffles?"

Dani shook her head but smilled. "Hopeless." She muttered. "But, I have some frozen ones you can have. They're not as good as normal ones, but Sabrina will be up in a little bit, and you don't have time to make homemade ones."

3333

Sabrina eyed the plate of waffles in front of her.

She glanced at Puck suspiciously. "Spill it fairyboy. What did you do to them."

Puck faked a hurt expression. "Why Grimm! I'm very hurt you would accuse me of doing something on your birthday!"

"Last year, you dumped ostrich pee on me. I have every right to be suspicious."

Dani laughed. "Don't worry. He didn't do anything to them. Trust me, I was there."

"And thank goodness for that." Relda piped up.

"I had no choice. He called and asked me how to use the toaster. I figured he would burn the house down if I didn't show up."

Puck blushed and Sabrina giggled. She took a bite of the waffle and grinned.

"This is actually really good!"

Puck puffed out his chest. "I know I'm amazing!"

Sabrina pushed her chair back and stood up. She made her way over to Puck and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank's for going through that trouble…even though you were forced."

Sabrina turned to Dani. "Come on, I want to show you what Uncle Jake gave me!"

The two friends left the room, but not before Dani gave two thumbs up to Puck.

Puck just smiled and fondly touched the spot Sabrina's lips had been.

**OMG, that was long….**

**Don't get used to it. Anyways, Review Monster sick…..again.**

**Ninjabunny: I hope I got Dani's character right. Let me know how I did. Also, Dani will be appearing more if I need her. (Which I do. I already have some stories with her written out)**


	33. Pretty

**Pretty**

"You're so ugly; you make the ugly duckling look good." Puck said.

Sabrina glared angrily at her boyfriend. He didn't know how much his words hurt her.

"Then why are you dating me?"

Puck smirked. "Because I'm trapped in this town and there is no one else to date."

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him, trying to disguise her hurt. She had become quite a good actor over the years.

Truth be told, Sabrina wasn't as strong as she let on. Puck's words got to her. Sabrina wanted Puck to like her, and judging from his words, he only dated her because there was no one else in Ferryport Landing.

Huffing, she stood up and left the kitchen.

She made her way upstairs and into the bathroom. She froze in front of the mirror and examined herself.

Now, Sabrina had never been the type to obsess over her looks, but being a teenage girl, she did care the slightest bit. But only a little.

"Am I really that ugly?" She muttered to herself.

Puck chose that time to pass by the bathroom. He turned to look at her.

"Did you just ask yourself if you were ugly?"

Sabrina blushed. "You don't have to tell me, I know the answer is yes."

Puck shook his head. He walked over to Sabrina and buried his lips in her hair.

"You're not ugly, Grimm."

"But you always call me-"

"But I never mean it. You. Are. Gorgeous. Ignore everything I ever said. I'm dating you because I want to, because I like you. "

Sabrina frowned. "I'm never going to be prettier than those other girls at school…"

Puck shook his head. "No you won't be-"

Sabrina pulled away from him.

Puck grabbed her arm. "You didn't let me finish. I was saying you won't ever be because you already are."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks."

"Now, I'm not going to stand here and confess my undying love for you, because that's _stupid _and very mushy and gross. But I do love you, Ugly."

He kissed her cheek and left.

Sabrina stood there, blushing. "I love you to Puck." she whispered.

Perhaps Puck was right. Maybe she was pretty.

**I'm not liking this chapter. I don't know why. Are they OOC?**

**Monster: Hey everyone! I'm feeling better!**

**Me: Sadly. I miss the peace and quiet.**

**Monster: Anyways, I have decided on what I want to do now. GrimmSabrina told me to get a girlfriend, and Day Night told me to flirt with another monster after getting sideburns to match my afro.**

**Me: Wait….You're getting a girlfriend?**

**Monster: Yep. And I already have sideburns to match my afro, so now all I need is a monster to flirt with.**

**Me: OMG. I do not need two monsters running around my house!**

**Monster: Too bad. So, readers, tell me if you see any lady monsters worthy of me!**

**Me: Oh, and remember to review.**


	34. Sarcasm

**Sarcasm**

Sabrina stormed out of the high school. She was furious.

Amber, the meanest and most popular girl in school had humiliated her in front of the entire school.

"Grimm!" She heard Puck call, but she didn't turn around or wait for him. She kept walking.

Puck ran to catch up with her. He fell in step beside her. "You want to talk about it?"

Sabrina frowned. "Since when do you care, fairyboy?"

Puck frowned and dint reply. Truth was, he didn't have an answer to her question.

They walked in silence for a while until Sabrina spoke up. "Isn't Amber the sweetest girl in the world?" she muttered.

Puck frowned. Was she being sarcastic? Since when was Amber sweet?

"In a matter of fact, she's the nicest person I know!"

Puck raised an eyebrow. He was going to question her, but obviously she wasn't in the mood. Confused, he went along with it.

"Yeah, she's really something."

"I'll bet that every single person she's ever met totally likes her!"

Puck nodded. "Yeah. She is really cool."

Sabrina gave Puck a confused look.

They walked in silence for a while.

Sabrina spoke up again. "I hate Amber."

Puck frowned.  
>Five minutes ago she had said she liked her….<p>

"She is so annoying!"

"Ok…" Puck wasn't sure what to believe. Did Sabrina like Amber or not?

"She's so mean. She embarrassed me in front of the whole school! I'll never leave this down!"

Puck sighed. "So do you like her or not, because I'm confused. One second you hate her, then you like her, then you hate her again."

Sabrina glared at him. "I never liked Amber!"

"But you said-"

"I was being sarcastic, pusface!"

"Oh."

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you ever use your head?"

Puck grinned. "Nope."

Sabrina punched his arm. "Figures."

"It's not like you do, Ugly."

"You're the one who doesn't know what sarcasm is."

"I do so know what sarcasm is! I'm the trickster king. I always use sarcasm!"

"In other word you're a failure."

Puck frowned. "Hey!"

Sabrina smiled. Puck always made her feel better.

**Monster: Thank you to all the people who introduced me to pretty monsters. Sadly, none of them were my type. I actually met another Review Monster, but this one is a girl. Her name is Monstina! (Thanks for the name, ****oah ehm ghee!)**

**Me: Pretty? Yeah right. I wouldn't exactly call someone with orange fur covered in blue polkadots, pink horns and four eyes pretty…**

**Monster: Don't make fun of my girlfriend!**

**Me: Well, the good thing is, if someone doesn't review, I have two monsters to eat them for me!**

**Monster: Next chapter, you guys get to meet Monstina! I'm telling you, she's hot!**

**Me: Um…ok then.**

**Monster: Remember to review…or get eaten by either me or Monstina!**


	35. Someday

**Someday**

Red and Blue were both sitting on the couch I front of the TV. They were watching random comedies.

"Marry me someday, Red." Blue suddenly blurted out.

Red looked up in shock. "What? I'm only sixteen!"

Blue blushed. "Not now…Just…someday."

Red rested her head on Blue's shoulder. "Maybe someday."

Blue smiled. "Someday." He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Red smiled as Blue ran his tongue across her bottom lip.

She had never been happier.

3333

Daphne Grimm was standing in the doorway, watching the couple.

Neither Red nor Blue, knew she was there. Daphne had heard the entire conversation.

Daphne happily ran up the stairs. She had to get to work. She only had a few years to plan this wedding…

**Me: I know it's really short! I'm sorry!**

**Anyways, Monstina is coming by in a bit. You should have seen Review Monster yesterday. He was trying a bunch of cheesy pickup lines on her. It was hilarious!**

**Monster: (enters through door) I have a new pickup line for her!**

**Monstina: (enters through door) I'm here!**

**Monster: Hey babe? ****If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together.**

**Monstina: Aw. You're soo sweet.**

**Monster: Well everyone, meet Monstina!**

**Monstina: I eat anyone who doesn't review!**

**Me: I might give you two chapters just because this is so short….**


	36. Journal

**Journal**

Puck walked into Sabrina's room. She was lying on her bed. She was on her belly and writing in a book. A smirk came over Puck's face when he realized that she wasn't aware of his presence. He walked up to the edge of the bed.

"Boo!"

Sabrina sat up with a start. She managed to slam the book shut and in a hurry, she sat on it.

"How long have you been here?"

Puck smirked. "Long enough to know you, Sabrina all mighty Grimm, have a girly diary with hearts and butterflies on it."

Sabrina frowned. "My _journal _ is navy blue with a drawing of a sword on it!" She snapped. Then, she blushed. "I mean, what dairy?"

Puck grinned. "Give me the _diary _Grimm. I need to see what amazing things you wrote about me."

Sabrina snarled. "What makes you think I write amazing things about you? In a matter of fact, I write about how much I hate you in my _journal."_

Puck shook his head. "So you write about me, huh? In your _diary_?"

"So not the point. And it's a _journal_."

Puck tried to push Sabrina off the bed. "Give me the diary!"

Sabrina leapt off the bed, journal in hand. "I said it's a _journal!_"

Puck lunged at her. "Don't make me tickle you!"

Sabrina's eyes widened. Much to her dismay, she was extremely ticklish. Puck often used it to her disadvantage.

"You wouldn't."

"Give me the diary!"

When Sabrina refused, Puck grabbed her and began to tickle her.

Sabrina squealed and hugged her diary…excuse me, journal…..to her chest. Puck tried to pry it out of her grasp but failed when Sabrina kicked him in the chest.

Puck growled and continued tickling her. Finally, Sabrina dropped the journal.

Puck picked it up. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Please give it to me Puck!"

Puck smirked and flew up to the ceiling. He began to flip through the pages looking for any mention of his name.

Sabrina's face was red. She had wrote about him in the journal and not always bad things.

"Dear Journal," Puck read. "Puck is so annoying! He dyed my hair blue today. I had to go to school with blue hair! Everyone was staring and laughing. I was so embarrassed. That kid ruined my life."

Puck grinned. "I'm so happy! I ruined your life."

Sabrina just sat there, staring at the ground. _Please don't turn the page…Pleasedont turn the freakin' page!_

Puck turned the page.

"Dear Journal. Puck is the bane of my existence, but sometimes-" Puck froze. He hovered in the air and stared at the page.

_Dear Journal,_

_Puck is the bane of my existence, but sometimes I realize how much I like him. Even though he's usually a jerk, there are times when he's sweet and caring. He was my first crush and I think I might love him…_

_Oh god, if he ever reads this, I will never hear the end of this. Journal, you better not tell him, or it will be the end of you._

_More surprising, I sometimes think about how I'm going to get married to him. Though it scares me, it also makes me sort of… happy. My gosh…what have I become?_

_Sabrina_

Puck's eyes drifted to where Sabrina was sitting, but she wasn't there.

3333

Puck found Sabrina sitting in the hallway. He sat down next to her. "That was some out of character journal entry."

Sabrina stiffened at the sound of his voice. "Go on, tease me about it."

Puck smirked. "Ok."

Sabrina glared at him.

Puck sighed. "Wow."

"That's all you have to say?"

Puck shook his head. "I also have to say… that journal entry also made me…happy."

Sabrina felt herself smile. "Really?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah. Ugly, I never planned on telling you this, but I do really like you."

Sabrina didn't say anything. Puck leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Then, he stood up and made his way over to his bedroom.

"Thank god she hasn't found my evil scrapbook…now that would be embarrassing." Puck muttered to himself. Yet, he couldn't help but smile at the turn of events.

33333

**Monster: Monstina broke up with me.**

**Me: Why?**

**Monster: I took her to a dump for our first date.**

**Me: (cracking up) Why would you do that?**

**Monster: Do you remember who told me to do that?**

**Me: Uh oh. You're not going to do any killing…are you?**

**Monster: Nope. I never liked Monstina anyway. She talked too much.**

**Me: Well Alex, we're all safe!**

**Monster: As for the rest of you, you better review. Broken hearts make me moody.**

**Me: You just said you didn't like Monstina….**

**Monster: Oh be quite! **


	37. No

**Me: First I have to reply to two people.**

**Monster: And I'm going to help her!**

**Me: What now?**

**Monster: I'm going to help reply.**

**Me: Yeah, no your not. The last time I had you do replies, you told everyone embarrassing stories about me.**

**Monster: You never said I couldn't!**

**Me: I thought it was obvious! Moving on:**

**PenguinLoverGurl: Thank you for all the prompt ideas. I'll get started on them ASAP!**

**PortiaQuinn2000: I actually am planning on using him in other stories….just not yet. **

**No**

Puck always asked Sabrina stupid questions. For example, once he asked her if she was actually a zobie in disguise. Of course she had said no, because, well, she wasn't.

Or the other time, he asked her if she had ever kissed a fish. Disgusted, Sabrina had said no.

Or that other time, Puck had asked "Do boxer shorts box?" Once again, Sabrina had said no.

Over the years, Sabrina had learned to tune out Puck and his stupid questions.

Sabrina would lie on the couch and read a book while Puck asked her dumb questions.

Like today.

3333

"Do fish get thirsty?"

"No." Sabrina answered. She wasn't even sure what question she had just answred, She just assumed it was stupid and the correct answer was no. She was sprawled on the couch flipping through a family journal.

Puck was sitting in the armchair, his attention on the TV. Every once in a while, he would ask a question.

" Do jellyfish get gas from eating jellybeans?"

"No."

"Are female moths called myths?"

"No."

Puck turned back to the TV. He had a feeling Sabrina wasn't even listening to him. She never did any more. It drove Puck crazy. Was he really not important to her? Puck decided that today would be the day Sabrina would regret not listening to him.

"Hey Sabrina?"

"No." Came her reply.

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say."

Sabrina turned the page in her journal. "No."

"Am I good looking to you?"

"No."

"Am I ugly?"

"No."

Puck grinned. "Are you pretty?"

"No."

Puck chuckled, but Sabrina didn't even look his way. "If I asked you out, would you say yes?"

"No."

"Would you say no?"

"No."

"Do you _not _want to go out with me?"

"No."

"Great. You want me to _not _go to the movies with me?"

"No."

"Great. I'll pick you up at six!" he flew out of the room.

Sabrina looked up from her book. "Wait, what?" When no one answered, she shrugged and went back to her book.

Meanwhile, Puck walked into the kitchen. "I just got a date with Sabrina!"

Daphne looked up from her plate of spaghetti. "How!"

Puck grinned. "I have my ways."

**Monster: Guess what?**

**Me: What?**

**Monster: I met a new monster! Her name is Revina!**

**Me: Ok.**

**Monster: So, what are some first date ideas that don't involve dumpsters?**


	38. Opposite

**Opposite**

Sabrina and Puck had been going out for three years. Now, they were seventeen and neither had ever been happier. Of course, Puck never called Sabrina by her real name, and the teasing was still constant. Yet, they had built a healthy relationship.

"Aren't these roses pretty?" Sabrina asked her boyfriend. They were at the park and Sabrina had found a rose bush.

Puck scoffed. "Nope. It's as ugly as you."

Sabrina punched Puck's arm. "Seriously, Puck?"

Puck grinned. "Sorry. The rose is really pretty. Sadly, you're not."

Sabrina ignored him and kept walking. "You know, it's opposite day today." She started.

Puck frowned. "It is?"

"Yep. So you basically said that I'm pretty and the rose is not."

Puck frowned. "So is it Opposite day or not? Cause you just said that it is, which means if it is, it's not."

Now it was Sabrina's turn to frown. "What?"

"You said it _is _opposite day, so that means it's _not."_

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have said it was." Sabrina shot back.

"So it isn't?" Puck scratched the back of his head.

"No it is!"

"So it isn't…"

"Yes! I mean no!"

"Ok, I am so confused right now!" Puck said.

"Ok. It is _not _Opposite day today!"

"So it is Opposite Day today!"

"No! It's not!" Sabrina whined.

"Stop screaming! I get it! It is Opposite Day!"

"No you don't get it. It. Is. Not. Opposite. Day. Today."

Puck shook his head. "Oh, I understand. I need to say it opposite. Sorry. _It is not Opposite Day!" _He grinned. "Better? Er… I mean, not better?"

Sabrina slapped her forehead. "You know what? Let's just go home."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "So you want to stay here? Why? We've been here since seven in the morning."

"No! I really want to go home."

"Dude. I know Granny's food tastes weird to you, but you don't have to run away from home."

"No! I am not running away from home!" Sabrina shrieked.

Puck's mouth fell open. "You're running away from home?"

Sabrina groaned. "Yes. Yes Puck. After six years, I'm finally running away from home."

"Oh. Thank goodness you're staying. You had me worried for a while, Grimm."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and began walking home.

"Hey Grimm. By the way, you look pretty today." Puck called after her.

"Did you just call me ugly?"

"We're talking in opposites, are we not?"

Sabrina smiled. "I am so confused."

Puck leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "Ok, honestly, I don't care if it's opposite day or not. I just know that I love you."

Sabrina pulled away from him. "Are you talking in opposites, or not?"

Puck kissed her again. "What does the kiss tell you?"

Sabrina shook her head. "I love Opposite Day."

"So you hate it?"

Sabrina frowned. "No! I seriously love it."

"Why do you hate it? What did it ever do to you?"

"Oh brother." Sabrina mumbled. "here we go again."

**Monster: Ok, that was just plain confusing.**

**Me: I know. I'm confuse, and I'm the author.**

**Monster: Anyways, I've given up on girls for good.**

**Me: well, okay then.**

**Monster: My life has once again gotten boring. I think I'll move to Europe.**

**Me: Why?**

**Monster: IDK. Actually, I think I'll stay here, but I'm going on vacation.**

**Me: To where?**

**Monster: China?**

**Me: Have fun.**

**Disclamer: The Sisters Grimm does not belong to. However, Review Monster does belong to me. 100%**

**Monster: I do not belong to anyone!**

**Me: You belong to me. I created you and gave you a soul. Live with it.**

**Monster: Fine. But I can only belong to one person. So back off strangers!**


	39. Jealous

**Jealous**

Elvis was curled up on the living room carpet. Curled up beside him was his girlfriend. She was a tiny cocker spaniel named Fifi.

Daphne came into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She glared at Fifi. Ever since Elvis had been hanging out with Fifi, Daphne had been neglected. She had no one hug and smother with kisses. Sure, she was happy for Elvis, but still…

Sabrina and Puck came into the room. They both plopped down next to Daphne on the couch. Sabrina took one look at her sister and laughed.

"Is someone jealous?" Sabrina asked.

Daphne scowled. "I am not jealous of a _dog."_

"Sure. Whatever Marshmallow." Puck smirked.

Daphne frowned. "I'm not jealous! In a matter of fact, I think it's adorable!"

Sabrina nodded. "It is, isn't it?"

Daphne nodded in agreement.

Puck grinned. "And in a few years they're going to get married, have puppies and move to Oklahoma!"

Daphne's face turned red. "Why would Elvis move to Oklahoma? He's a dog…"

Puck shrugged. "You never know. And once he moves to Oklahoma, we'll never see him again…ever."

Daphne growled at Puck. "Jerkazoid." She grumbled.

Puck wrapped his arms around Sabrina. "Don't worry, Marshmallow. I love you to."

Daphne glared at Sabrina and Puck. Then she turned to look at Fifi. "That is not gravy."

Sabrina laughed. "Don't worry, Daph. Elvis would never forget about you." She turned to Elvis. "Isn't that right, Elvis?"

Elvis barked in agreement. He broke away from Fifi and sauntered over to Daphne. He began to lick her face.

Daphne giggled. "Love you too, Elvis."

**Is Daphne OOC? I just figured that even people as hyper and optimistic as Daphne get upset or jealous sometimes. **

**I'm so glad I thought of an idea! I was worried I'd have writer's block forever!**

**Oh my gosh! I just thought of **_**another **_**idea! I am on a roll! Hopefully, I'll update tomorrow!**

**Monster: Shut up! No one wants to hear about your writer's block!**

**Me: Ok, jeez. I'm sorry. What happened to going to China?**

**Monster: Later. I'll go when you go on vacation**

**Me: So next month?**

**Monster: Sure. Why not?**

**Me: Why don't you just come to Europe with me?**

**Monster: No. I'm good. I need a vacation **_**from you.**_

**Me: Gee. Thanks.**

**Monster: Kidding.**

**Me: You better have been.**

**Monster: Anyways, I'm starving today. So honestly, I don't mind if you don't review. I'll just eat you up.**


	40. Chess

**Chess**

"Hey Grimm?"

Sabrina looked up from her cereal and came face to face with Puck. "What?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Sabrina dropped her spoon. "Excuse me?"

Puck smirked. "I said it once and I'm not repeating it."

Sabrina took a spoonful of cereal.

"Well?" Puck asked.

"No."

Puck gaped at her. "Wh-what?"

"No."

"You were supposed to fall for my gorgeous looks!"

"Too bad. I didn't fall for your terrifying looks."

Puck groaned and sat down on a chair.

Sabrina got up and put her bowl in the sink. "How about a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"If you beat me in a game of…chess…I'll go out with you. If I win, you can never call me a name other than Sabrina again."

Puck frowned. "But I don't know how to play chess!"

Sabrina nodded. "Exactly. That makes it positive that I'll win."

Puck clenched his teeth. "Never. I _will _beat you! The Trickster King wins _everything."_

Sabrina smiled and left the kitchen. "Tomorrow at six."

Puck slowly stood up. "Marshmallow! Teach me how to play chess!"

Daphne came running down the stairs. She looked confused. "Why would you want to play chess?"

Puck frowned. "What's so weird about me playing chess?"

Daphne frowned. "Well, chess is all about concentration…"

Puck sighed. "Fine. I have a deal with Sabrina. If I win, I get to take her on a date."

Daphne's eyes widened. "OMG! That is pucktastic! Of course I'll teach you how to play! You have to win this!"

3333

Daphne and Puck spent all night preparing for the match. Daphne taught Puck everything he had to know.

"You have to win this match! Puckabrina depends on it!" the little girl cried.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Puckabrina?"

Daphne grinned. "It's your couple name!"

Puck didn't question the little girl's thinking.

Finally, it came. The match.

The entire family had picked sides.

Henry hated Puck, so he was on Sabrina's side. Red joined Sabrina's side because she wanted to improve her relationship with Sabrina.

Daphne wanted Puck to win so that he could date Sabrina. Elvis was following Daphne. Jake also agreed with Daphne.

Veronica, Relda and Tobias decided to stay neutral.

The match began. The two kids concentrated very hard. They moved their queens, pawns, knights, rooks, and bishops.

An hour passed.

Relda went to make dinner. Tobias wanted to meditate.

Another hour.

Henry got bored. Veronica left to call wake up Basil who was taking a nap.

Another hour.

"Dude. How can anything take so long?" Daphne asked Red.

Red shrugged.

Jake stood up. "I'm going to go call Briar."

Another hour.

"Checkmate."

Sabrina's mouth fell open. "That is not possible."

Puck smirked. "Too bad, Ugly, Looks like the Trickster king always wins."

Daphne began to jump up and down. "Yes! Puckabrina forever!"

"But-but...I've been playing for years..you just learned!" Sabrina stood up and left the room, angrily.

"Be ready tomorrow at seven!" Puck called after her.

**Monster: Three thousand one, three thousand two, three thousand three.**

**Me: What are you counting?**

**Monster: I'm counting the number of times I've been bored in my life.**

**Me: Um…**

**Monster: You know, at least two thousand of the times, I was bored by you.**

**Me: You're kidding, right?**

**Monster: Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Me: I'm going to ignore you now.**

**Monster: You do that. Anyways, REVIEW! It makes me happy. **

**Me: Why does it make you happy? If people review, you have no one to eat.**

**Monster: Good point…Never mind! Don't review.**

**Me: HEY! Ignore him. Please REVIEW!**

**Monster: Don't!**

**Me: Do!**

**Monster: Don't!**

**Me: Do!**

**Monster: Don't!**

**Me: Don't!**

**Monster: Do!**

**Me: Ha! You fall for it every time! **

**Monster: Dang it….**


	41. Dress Up

**Dress up (Prompt from PenguinLoverGurl)**

Sabrina hadn't played dress up in so long.

Seriously. It had been four years. And now, she was fourteen and way to old to be playing dress-up. But she didn't care. So now, she and Daphne were raiding their mother's closet and putting on pretty dresses and heels. Even Puck was playing. Though he was digging through henry's closet and cutting holes in the clothes.

Sabrina came out of the closet wearing a floor length, midnight blue dress. When he saw her, Puck smirked.

"The dress is gorgeous. Sadly, you're not. You're making the dress look bad."

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at Puck. She turned around and began looking for a pair of shoes.

"We should have a contest!" Daphne cried. She was wearing her Halloween costume from two years ago. She was dressed as a cow girl.

"What kind of contest?" Puck asked.

"A dress up contest, duh!" Daphne answered.

"What do we do?" Sabrina asked. She had changed out of the dress. Now she was wearing her normal jeans and a t-shirt.

"It's like truth or dare…without the truth. Basically, you have to dare someone to dress up as something."

Puck smirked. "I go first. Grimm, I want you to dress up as me."

Sabrina frowned. "Why?"

"Just because."

"I don't want to." Sabrina said.

"Wimp." Puck taunted.

"Please?" Daphne added.

"Fine. Puck? handover the hoodie."

Puck looked down at his hoody. "Why?"

"Because that's all you ever wear. If I'm going to dress like someone, I'm going to do it right."

Puck groaned but pulled off the hoodie. Sabrina was glad he was wearing a shirt underneath.

Sabrina put the hoodie on over her clothes. She was already wearing loose jeans and sneakers, so she was done very quickly.

"Now you have to wear that for the rest of the day!" Daphne decided.

Sabrina groaned. "You're making this game up as we go, aren't you?"

Daphne blushed. "Maybe."

"I am not letting her wear that thing all day!" Puck shouted.

"Why?" Sabrina smirked. "Sacred I make a better you than you do?"

Puck crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course not." He made his way over to Sabrina. "In a matter if fact, I think you make a very sexy girl version of me."

Daphne broke out in giggles. Sabrina's jaw fell to the floor. On instinct, Sabrina pulled her face back and punched Puck in the gut. Puck fell on the floor, wheezing.

"say that to me again, and I'll kick you to Alaska!" Sabrina stormed out of th room.

Puck pulled himself up, grabbing Daphne's arm for support.

"I make fun of her, she hits me. I compliment her, she hits me. I'm so confused! Which does she want me to do?"

Daphne just laughed.

Puck rambled on. "What's with the mixed signals? Man, girls are so confusing."

Daphne smiled thinking of all the drama she had been through as a girl. Boys, Periods, boys, mean teachers, boys, jealousy. Girls went through it all. "You don't know the half of it."

**Me: I believe that you are never to old for dress up.**

**Monster: You're too old for dress-up**

**Me: Am not!**

**Monster: Are too!**

**Me: Is it just me, or is all we do argue?**

**Monster: It's just you. We never argue.**

**Me: Do too!**

**Monster: Do not!**

**Me: We're doing it again**

**Monster: This isn't an argument. This is just a **_**slight disagreement**_

**Me: In other words, it's an argument**

**Monster: technicalities**


	42. Fishing

**Fishing**

"Today I am going to take everyone fishing! It's a Grimm family tradition!" Uncle Jake declared.

Sabrina looked up from her cereal. "Since when?"

"Since right now." Jake answered. "We really need a family hobby."

"I thought being fairy tale detectives was our family hobby." Daphne said.

Jake ruffled Daphne's hair. "We can't tell mortals that, can we? We need something totally normal as a cover up."

Puck smirked. "And you chose fishing?"

Jake grinned. "Yep! And we're going right now." He got up and dragged Henry out the door. "We'll be getting the car ready!"

Sabrina finished eating and handed Veronica the bowl. "Do I have to go?"

Veronica smiled. "Yep."

"Why? Are you even going?"

Veronica sighed. "Sorry sweetie. This is a family thing. Sadly, I have to take care of Basil. He's too young to go."

Sabrina groaned.

"Come on Sabrina! We're going fishing!" Daphne cried from the hall.

Sabrina gave her mom a quick hug and hurried out to the car.

3333

"Since this is the first time, no one will be forced to fish." Jake said as everyone came out of the car.

Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. "Can I stay here?"

Jake nodded. "Anyone else staying?"

Red shyly raised her hand. "I think I'll stay behind please."

"Ok. Well come on Puck and Daphne! Let's catch some fish!"

3333

Sabrina and Red sat on the beach and watched the little rowboat get further and further away.

"I think I'll build a castle." Red thought out loud.

As the younger girl (physically) began to make her castle, Sabrina decided to walk along the shore. Why was she even here if she wasn't going to go fishing?

3333

"Does Sabrina like fish?"

Daphne glanced over at Puck. "She likes seafood. Why?"

Puck seemed deep in thought. "Just asking."

Daphne grinned. There was obviously a reason he was asking.

"Oh my gosh! I caught something!" Puck suddenly cried out. He stood up with a start. "I think it's huge."

Henry stood up and grabbed the fishing pole and tried to help Puck reel it in. "Gosh!This is big!"

Jake grinned and helped them reel it in. As the men/boy pulled the fish out of the water, Daphne gasped. The fish was _huge. _If you stood it up on its mouth, it came up to Daphne's waist.

"Woah! What are you going to do with that fish?" Daphne asked.

Puck grinned mysteriously. "I have plans."

3333

"They're back!"

Sabrina turned around to see Red pointing at the lake.

Sabrina grinned. Finally they could go home.

As the group washed up on shore, Sabrina and Red ran towards them. "Can we go home now?"

Jake frowned. "Do you even care if we caught anything?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Nope! Let's go home!"

Jake rolled his eyes and went to help Henry load everything into the car. Puck walked up to Sabrina looking sheepish. He was hiding something behind his back. "Hey Grimm."

Sabrina groaned. "What do you want, freakbaby?"

Puck smiled. "Hold out your hand."

Sabrina hesitated but did as told. "OOOHHH." She gasped as Puck put something really slimy on her palm. She looked dpwn at her hands and came face to face with a huge fish. "Dude! Puck! What the heck?"

Puck grinned. "I caught it for you!"

Sabrina dropped the cold fish on the sand. You shouldn't have! No really, you shouldn't have."

Puck smiled. "No need to thank me!"

"I'm not! What's it for, anyway?"

"What?"

"Why are you giving me this…_delightful…_gift anyway?" Sabrina asked. She thought she saw sadness in Puck's eyes.

"You don't remember what today is?" He asked softly. Sabrina shook her head.

"It's our anniversary." Puck told her.

"Excuse me?"

"Two years ago, on this day, I met you for the first time."

Realization came over Sabrina. But why in the world did Puck remember that date? Was it really important?

"Well, pusface, I have a present for you too!"

"Really?" Puck asked.

Sabrina nodded and picked up the fish by its tale. She shoved the dead creature into Puck's hands. "There you go."

Puck looked down at the fish. "Thank you, Ugly! I've always wanted a dead fish! I can't wait to hang it up in my room!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned around. She began her walk back to the car. "Whatever stinkpot."

**Random, huh?**

**Monster: Well, lovelylamb1999 and I are both sick.**

**Me: Yes, yes we are.**

**Monster: We have been since two days ago.**

**Me: We're feeling better now.**

**Monster: So now that I'm sort of better, I think I'll take up ballet.**

**Me: Well isn't that manly?**

**Monster: I know, right!**

**Me: Well, good luck on that ballet thing.**

**Monster:Thanks!**


	43. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

"What are you looking for?" Daphne asked. She was watching Puck search through all six of the bookshelves in the living room. This was really strange. Puck never went near books. Apparently, he had allergies.

"A book." Puck answered as he flipped through a random book.

"I figured that out, but what kind of book are you looking for?"

"Preferably, a book that helps me understand girls." Puck answered.

Daphne grinned, "What did you do now?"

"I didn't _do _anything! It was all Sabrina's fault."

Daphne laughed. "You're really bad at this whole relationship thing."

Puck frowned. "So, will you help me, or not?"

Daphne shook her head. "Not until you tell me what happened."

"Nothing! All I did was steal all of her clothes and then painting 'I love Puck' on everything. Then I might have written 'I love Puck' on her wall above her bed in sharpie…"

Daphne was laughing her head off. "And she didn't break up with you?"

"She would never do that! The worst part is, I also rubbed butter all over her bathroom floor and she slipped. She broke her arm…"

Daphne's eyes widened. "So that's how she broke her arm! She wouldn't tell me how she broke it. Well anyway, I doubt Granny has any books about girl problems or girl behavior."

"Then what am I supposed to do? She's been ignoring me for two weeks. That must be some kind of record. She's never ignored me for more than three days."

"Just apologize. You have to. You went way too far. You hurt her, and not just emotionally."

Puck ran a hand through his hair. "How do I apologize? I'm really bad at that."

"Gosh. Boys are so stupid. No wonder you're not girls." Red said as she came in and plopped down on the couch. "Just tell her how you really feel. It always works.

Puck sat up as Sabrina entered the room. She ignored Puck and plopped down on one o the armchair.

"The whole tell her how you really feel is crap. This is how you get a woman." Puck whispered to Daphne and Red. "Just watched." He looked up and grinned at Sabrina who was watching them suspiciously.

He got up and plopped down next to his girlfriend. Sabrina got up to leave, but Puck grabbed her arm, causing her to fall on him. Puck took the opportunity to press his lips to hers.

Shocked, Sabrina pulled away and got off his lap. After slapping him in the face, she walked out of the room. She stopped at the doorway and turned around. "As much as I hate you right now, you're a really good kisser…but I still hate you."

As Sabrina left, Daphne and Red cracked up.

"Gosh Puck, you really suck with the ladies." Daphne managed to say in between giggles.

Puck rubbed his burning cheek. "Gee thanks. Good thing is, I think she forgave me."

"Did you not hear her say she still hates you." Red asked.

"See, that's code for 'I love you Puck!'" Puck said.

"No it's not!" They heard Sabrina scream from the kitchen.

Daphne and red turned to Puck. "No it's not."

"I know. Girls are so weird…"

**Me: Sorry I'm not updating much anymore. I'm really busy.**

**Monster: Yeah, busy watching TV.**

**Me: I haven't watched TV since last Saturday.**

**Monster: Technicalities.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyways, review. I know this isn't the best chapter, but review anyway.**


	44. Secret

**Secret**

Pinocchio leaned over and kissed Daphne and it was like all of her dreams had come true. It was an amazing feeling, like she was flying. It was wonderful…until their make out session was interrupted.

"Daphne! What are you doing?"

Daphne pulled away from Pinocchio to see Henry standing in the doorway with Veronica smirking behind him. Behind Veronica, Sabrina was trying not to laugh while Puck laughed.

"Why are you making out with Pinocchio?" Henry demanded. Was his little girl growing up, already?

Daphne was blushing really hard. "I wasn't making out with him!" She insisted. "I was just…telling his lips a secret…"

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Um…"

Puck was practically rolling on the floor. "That's a good one, Marshmallow!" He picked himself up and pressed his lips to Sabrina's. "And I just told Sabrina a secret!"

Daphne turned even redder. "I…I…"

Veronica smiled. "It's okay. You're fourteen. Sabrina went out with Puck at thirteen."

Henry huffed and left the room.

Puck was still laughing. He dialed a number on his phone and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey Jake! Guess what I just caught Daphne doing? She was telling Pinocchio's lips a secret!"

Daphne turned to Sabrina. "He's going to tell the whole school, isn't he?"

Sabrina nodded. "Guess so."

"This is embarrassing…" Daphne said sighing.

Pinocchio, who had remained silent the whole time, tried to lighten the mood. "So…you were telling my lips a secret? What's the big secret?"

Daphne managed to smile at him.

**Monster: So? What's the secret?**

**Me: I don't know!**

**Monster: How do you not know?**

**Me: There was no secret!**

**Monster: Oh…Are you sure?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Monster: Oh…**


	45. Cooties

**Cooties**

Basil Grimm came home from school looking devastated.

"What's wrong, Baze?" Daphne asked her six year old brother. She was sitting at the kitchen table with Puck and Sabrina.

Basil looked up at his sister and frowned. Skylar doesn't want me to be her boyfriend. She says I have cooties."

Daphne Frowned. "you don't have cooties!"

Puck smirked. "marshmallow is right. You don't have cooties! Skylar does!"

Sabrina smacked the back of Puck's head. "no one has cooties!"

"Not true. It's always the girls with he cooties."

Basil looked up at Puck, warily. "What are cooties?"

Pick grinned. "Well, they're like aliens. They come from outer space and take over your body!"

"That is not true!" Sabrina cried. "You are scaring Basil!"

Puck turned to look at Basil. The little of had a terrified look on his face.

Daphne put a hand on Basil's shoulder. "Cooties are basically germs. Fake germs that kids use to tease each other."

Basil let out a sigh of relief. "So I don't have cooties?"

"Nope." Puck answered. "But Sabrina, Daphne, and Red do."

Basil moved away from Daphne.

"Puck!" Daphne and Sabrina cried out in unison.

Puck wasn't done yet. "Thats is why, you should never date a girl. Just on touch and you're infected for life."

Basil whimpered. " I don't want girl germs!"

"Hey Puck?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah?" Puck asked.

Sabrina grinned. "Well, if girls are so terrible, why are you dating me?"

Puck thought for a second and then turned to Basil. "Fine. It's okay to date girls, just as long as you never kiss one."

Sabrina shook her head. "Well I guess you never want me to kiss you again."

This got Puck's attention. " What? I never said that!"

Daphne grinned, getting where Sabrina was going with this. "We wouldn't want you to get cooties, now do we? So I guess, for safety reasons, you can never kiss Sabrina again..."

Puck's face paled.

"Unless, of course, you were lying about the whole cootie thing." Sabrina went on.

Basil looked at Puck expectantly. Puck looked from Basil to Sabrina. "I was not lying."

Sabrina got up to leave. "And right when I really wanted to make out..."

Pucks eyes widened. Sabrina turns to leave the room.

"Wait! I was kidding! Let's make out!"

Sabrina smiled. "Tell Basil that girls don't have cooties."

"Girls don't have cooties!" Puck said. "Can we make out now?"

Sabrina smiled and pressed her lips to his. Just as quickly, she pulled away. "Sorry. Not in the mood."

Daphne laughed as Sabrina left the room. Puck glared at her retreating back. "I feel used."

Basil looked confused. "What does making out mean?"

**Monster: he doesnt know what making out means?**

**Me: A lot of little kids dont know what it means!**

**Monster: Dont touch me! You have cooties.**

**Me: Me? You're the one with cooties!**

**Monster: I'm as clean as can be!**

**Me: You wish.**

**Monster: BTW, next time, my cousin is coming over! You'll get to meet him!**


	46. Pick Up Lines

**Pick Up Lines**

"Ok,dude. You need to play it real smooth." Jackson told Puck.

Puck looked at his best friend. Puck was about to ask Sabrina out on a date, and was really nervous.

"The trickster king can do anything!" Daphne assured Puck. Puck took a deep breath.

"I can do anything."

"remember, play it cool." Jackson reminded him.

"What should I say?"

"How about an epic pick up line?" Jackson suggested.

Daphne made a face. "Not going to work."

Jackson glared at her. "Shut up, little girl."

Daphne raised her arms in surrender. "Ok. Don't listen to me. Whatever."

"Now that that is settled, how about, 'Did you fart? Because, you blew me away!'?"

Puck raised an eyebrow. "I regret coming to you for advice. That. Was. Terrible."

Daphne stifled her laughter. "I'm amazed you have a girlfriend."

Jackson smirked. "You're forgetting that _you're _my girlfriend."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I should really break up with you."

"You better not."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, enough with the flirting. What other pick-up lines have you got?"

Jackson thought about it for a second. "Yesterday I wanted to take I shower. I pulled back the curtain and there was a rhinoceros and a giraffe in the tub. They were eating cheese and they said to tell you 'Hi.'"

Puck just stood there, gaping. Daphne, on the other hand, was rolling on the ground laughing. "That's the one he used on me!"

Puck shook his head. "She's going to think I'm nuts!"

Jackson grinned. "I've got another one! 'Excuse me, miss? Hi, I'm doing a scavenger hunt for my fraternity rush, and one of the things on my list is a umm...weird chick.'"

Puck raised an eyebrow. "That isn't going to help me. She's just going to punch me in the face."

Jackson frowned. "That's good…right?"

Daphne was laughing so hard, she thought she was going to explode. "Oh my gosh! You are so…not good with girls."

Jackson glared at her. "Then how did I manage to date you."

"Trust me, it wasn't your 'charm', it was your looks and only tour looks." Daphne answered.

"You don't like my charm?" Jackson asked.

Daphne smirked. "For me to like your charm, you would actually have to _have_ some."

"Ouch, babe. That hurt."

Puck groaned. "Seriously! Stop with the flirting!"

"Sorry." Jackson grumbled. "Ok, last pick up line. If you don't like it, you're on your own."

"Or you could listen to my advice!" Daphne piped up. Both boys ignored her.

"Ok, what have you got?"

Jackson struck a pose that he considered sexy, but honestly was just plain weird. Daphne burst out laughing and Puck shushed her.

"If you were a booger I'd pick you first." Jackson said smoothly.

Puck rolled his eyes. "You are really bad at this. There is no way I'm saying that to Sabrina."

Jackson frowned. "Why not? I put a lot of thought into these!"

Puck rolled up his sleeves. "Well, here goes nothing." He began to walk across the field to where Sabrina was sitting.

3333

Sabrina was sitting on a park bench with her best friend, Dani. They were studying for a test.

"Hey Grimm."

Sabrina looked up and groaned when she saw who it was. "What do you want Puck?"

Puck began to panic. What was he supposed to say. Still panicking, he said the first thing he could think of. Sadly, it was pathetic.

"Um…er… Yesterday I wanted to take I shower. I pulled back the curtain and there was a rhinoceros and a giraffe in the tub. They were eating cheese and they said to tell you 'Hi.'" He blurted out in one breath.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Um..okay. Honestly, with a bedroom like yours, I wouldn't be surprised if that was actually true."

Beside her, Dani cracked up. "That was the worst pick up line ever!"

Puck blushed. "Sorry."

"Jackson?" Dani guessed.

Puck nodded. "Who else?"

"So, what did you want?" Sabrina asked.

"Er…I wanted to know if you wanted to…gooutwittme?"

Sabrina frowned. "Say that again?"

"Gooutwithme?"

Dani's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Sorry. Say it more clear?" Sabrina asked.

Puck groaned. "Go out with me Grimm!" He practically yelled.

Sabrina smirked. "Heard you the first time! And…sure. Why not?"

Puck grinned. "I knew you'd agree. You're always all over me."

Sabrina scowled. "Don't make me change my mind, fairyboy."

Puck grinned and jogged back over to where Daphne and Jackson were waiting.

Dani turned to Sabrina. "So…where does Jackson get his pick-up lines?"

**Monster: Oh! That Jackson guy is good! I should write his pick-up lined down!**

**Me: Ok…you do that! Anyways, everybody, this is Review Vamp.**

**Vamp: So nice to meet you! Don't worry, I don't suck blood. I live off of reviews. So in other words, if I don't get enough reviews, I'll have nothing to eat and I'll die. In don't want to DDDIIIIEEE!"**

**Me: Let's prevent Vamp from dying. Review and save a vamp's life.**

**Monster: You sound like someone from a charity commercial.**

**Me: I know! Isn't it great Vamp?**

**Monster: Vamp this. Vamp that. He is not that great!**

**Me: Somebody is jealous!**

**Monster: Am not!**

**Vamp: Oh, lovelylamb, what an amazing outfit!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Monster: (grunts)**


	47. Teenagers

**Teenagers**

Sabrina hadn't seen Granny Relda in an entire year.

She, Daphne, Basil and Puck had gone with henry and Veronica to New York. They had bought an apartment and thanks to school, they couldn't return to Ferryport Landing for a visit.

Now, Sabrina was sitting in front of her grandmother, who was asking her questions.

"How are you leibling?"

"Good." Sabrina answered glancing at her phone. It was barely one a clock.

"How is school?"

"Good."

"Did you make any new friends?" Relda asked.

"Yes." Sabrina answered.

"Are you in any sport teams?"

"Yes."

"What sport are you playing?"

"Softball."

Veronica glanced at her daughter. "Sabrina, attitude…"

"Ok." Sabrina answered. She quickly texted her friend.

"What do you want for lunch, libeling?" Relda asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "Anything."

"So…do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Sabrina answered. She yawned. As much as she loved her granny, this was boring.

"Is he hot?"

Sabrina blushed. "No."

Puck frowned.

"Sabrina Grimm!" Veronica cried. "Let's try and use full sentences."

Sabrina glanced up at her mother. "But Mom, when you're a teenager, 'NO' is a full sentence."

Puck, who had been sitting beside her the whole time, browsing ifunny, laughed. "True that."

Sabrina grinned at Puck. The teens had gotten closer over the last year. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Sabrina told her family.

"You went to the bathroom five minutes ago." Veronica reminded her.

"Mom, when you're a teenager, the bathroom is the place to talk, cry, gossip and escape from my famil- I mean escape from…classes. Girls do everything in there."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Family is more important, Sabrina."

"But Mom! When you're a teenager, family is an embarrassment. Example, your mom shares baby pictures with your boyfriend."

Veronica smiled. "That was just that one time! And the boy I showed them to was Puck."

Puck looked up from his phone. "True that!"

Veronica stood up. "Well Sabrina, since you're a teenager, what _is _the most important thing to you_?"_

Sabrina smiled at Puck. "Puck."

Relda grinned and smiled at the couple.

"How long?"

"Year." Sabrina answered turning back to her phone.

"Here we go with the one word answers…" Veronica grumbled.

**Me: I don't really like this chapter. I actually have no idea where this came from… And Review Monster is…let's just say jetpacks and zebras don't go well together….**

**Vamp: Arrrgggghhhhh**

**Monster: Oh no…**

**Zebra: …**


	48. Forever

**Forever**

Little Red was jealous. She and Blue were supposed to be in a relationship. So why was he at he park, talking to Thumbelina?

Blue looked up and saw Daphne watching him. He smiled and gave her a wave. She hardly noticed. She was too bus stating intently at Thumbelina. Blue couldn't help it. He began to laugh. Thumbelina stared at him, a confused expression covering her perfect face. Blue laughed and laughed and laughed. Was his little Red jealous that was something he had bought he would never ever see. Honestly, he was honored. He knew that red had never fallen in love before, so it was a mighty honor to be the first person Red was protective about.

On the other aid of the park, Red's eyes narrowed. Why was Blue laughing? Was Thumbelina that funny? Anger welled up inside the little girl. This feeling was definitely new. Sure, eh had been jealous before, but she was jut usually helps of Daphne. She had always linger for such a lively family like Daphne had.

But this, this was a new kind of jealousy. A jealousy over a boy. A totally new thing for Red. She was so lost in thought; she didn't even notice Blue saying bye to Thumbelina and making his way over to Red. She didn't notice him until he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is my Little Red jealous?"

Red yelped in surprise. A faint blush covered her cheeks. "Of course not."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Red was jealous." Blue went on. "Honestly, you're cute when you're jealous."

Red's blush grew. "Um..."

Blue smiled. "Just remember, you don need to get jealous. I promise you Red, I'm yours, forever."

Red smiled. "Forever?"

"Forever, Little Red. Forever."

The jealousy she was feeling before vanished, as Red means up to kiss Blue.

"Forever."

**Monster: Ow…**

**Me: I told you guys not to go sky diving with a plane full of zebras!**

**Vamp: Hey! I wasn't sky diving. I was flying around with a jetpack!**

**Me: With a freakin zebra on your back!**

**Monster: A zebra pushed me off the plane and I landed on a cactus.**

**Me: And then, the zebra fell on top of you.**

**Vamp: The zebra on my back accidentally turned the jetpack off and we landed on top of RM and his zebra… **

**Me: I warned you guys…**

**Monster: Yeah? Well, we didn't listen!**


	49. Phone Number

**Phone Number**

"Puck, I need your cellphone number. Granny says I have to get it from you in case we get separated.

Puck and Sabrina were at the county fair. Everywhere you looked, eve rafters were running around and humans were eating cotton candy. Anybody could easily get lost at a place like that.

Puck grinned. "Lame excuse Grimm."

Sabrina frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I know the only reason you want my number is so you can call me and ask me out."

"First of all, why would I want to go out with you? Second, why would I need to call you? We live in the same house..."

Puck crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't try to deny it, Ugly. You want me."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Just give me your number so I can be on my way."

"You know what?" Puck thought out loud. " I'll be nice for once in my life. I'll give you my number."

Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. "Finally."

"Write thus down, Ugly, it's very classified information. You can't tell anyone."

Sabrina groaned. "Just tell me, freakbaby."

"Ok, here it goes. (1800) YOU- WISH!" Puck cried. He let out a big whoop and then disappeared into the crowd.

Sabrina watched him go. This was going to be a long day...

**ME: Well, I am leaving the day after tomorrow, so I won't be updating for the next two weeks. Sad, isn't it? But hopefully, I'll have some time to do a lot of writing while I'm gone. So then, I can come home and update quickly. Anyways, since tomorrow is my last day in the states, I will be updating every single one of my stories. (that aren't already complete) Maybe, Ill make them longer too.**

**Monster: I'm going to miss you guys so much.**

**Vamp: Awww… is Monster getting emotional?**

**Monster: Shut up.**


	50. Nothing

**Nothing**

"How do you know if you're in love?" Jackson asked Puck one day.

Puck shrugged. "You just do."

Jackson groaned. "Well, how did you know you were in love with Sabrina?"

Puck shrugged again as Sabrina came down stairs.

Liam, Puck's other best friend groaned. "How come everyone has a girlfriend except me?"

Puck shrugged a third time. "That's probably because no girl likes your horrible looks and terrible sense of humor."

"True that." Sabrina agreed. For some reason, Liam and Sabrina had always hated each other. Whenever they tried to talk, it would end in a fight. It drove Puck crazy, but Jackson found it amusing.

Liam peered at Sabrina. "Seriously dude? What do you even see in this chick?"

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at Liam. "He sees plenty in me."

"Actually," Puck interrupted, taking a seat next to Jackson, "I don't see anything in her, at all."

Sabrina glared at him. "Oh yeah? Care to explain?"

"You're ugly, annoying, bossy, mean, the list goes on and on."

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest. "That explains why you're dating me."

"Honestly, you're not even pretty. If it wasn't for me, you'd be forever alone."

"True that!" Liam cried. He winced when Sabrina slapped him.

"Well, if I'm that horrible, I guess I'll just leave." She walked out of the door, leaving the boys staring at Puck confused.

"Dude? Seriously? I'm confused. Do you like her or not?" Jackson asked.

"Like I said, I love her, but seriously, there's nothing special about her. WHATSOEVER!" He glared at Liam.

Liam frowned. "What are you glaring at me for?"

3333

After his friends left, Puck found Sabrina reading a book in her room.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

Sabrina smiled and shook her head.

"You're not mad that I always tell people that you're a nothing?"

Sabrina shook her head. "No, cause I know why you do it."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "How? How do youknow my reasons? I don't remember telling you."

"Since when does Liam have a crush on me?" Sabrina asked instead of answering the question.

"Seriously, how did you know?"

"And the reason you talk down on me when others are around is to prevent them from falling for me?"

Puck's mouth was open. "How did you find out?"

Sabrina held up the book she was reading. Puck realized it wasn't a book at all, it was his diary, ahem, manly journal.

"You took my diary! I mean manly journal!"

Sabrina nodded and pointed to the entry she had been reading.

_Diary,_

_Sabrina is perfect. Only problem, everyone (except Jackson) has a crush on her. Especially Liam. He acts like he hates her guts, but in reality, he's liked her since the seventh grade. Well, guess what?No one takes my Sabrina! That's why, whenever someone's around, I pretend that she's a boring nerd or weirdo. Hopefully that will stop people from falling for her._

_Puck_

"That's is so sweet, yet so stupid at the same time." Sabrina said.

Puck smiled and wrapped his arms around Sabrina. "Just trying to keep other boys away."

"Too late." Sabrina said. "I already fell for Liam."

Puck's face turned pink. 'Wh-what?"

"Kidding. I still hate his guts."

Puck relaxed. "Well, it's true. They ask me what I see in you and I smile, look down and say nothing because I don't want them to fall in love with you too."

Sabrina laughed.

**Me: Bye- bye. Me leaving tomorrow. This is my last update. Ill update again in two weeks. **

**Monster: ****So long, farewell Auf Wiedersehen, goodnight**

**Vamp: Who recognizes those lyrics?**

**Me: Anyone?**

**Monster: So, anyway…BYE!**

**Vamp: And good riddance!**

**Me: You guys, be nice. These people take time off their busy schedules to read this. Be grateful.**

**Vamp: Sorry. I'll miss you guys…**


	51. Mine

**Mine**

"This is so stupid." Sabrina whispered to Puck. Miss Jenkins entire eighth grade class was sitting in a circle. It was the last day of school and Miss Jenkins had decided that she wanted to play a game. One person would sit in the middle of the circle and everyone would choose one word that described that person. Basically, Sabrina felt like a preschooler. Miss Jenkins did not understand kids. Though she was a nice lady and all, she just wasn't cut out to be an eighth grade teacher. She treated everyone like a toddler. Even her own mother. It was actually scary…

"Ok!" Miss Jenkins cried, a little too cheery. "Puck, in the middle."

Puck sighed and sat in the middle of the circle.

"Ok! Let's start with Dani!"

Dani scrunched up her eyebrows and thought for a second. "Funny." She finally said.

"Cool." One guy said.

" Hot." Marilee said.

"Irreplaceable." Mindy said dreamily.

Puck grinned with pride. Sabrina huffed.

"Nice."

"Fun." Jackson added.

The list went on and on. Since Sabrina was on the left side of Dani, she was the last one. After hearing tons of girls call him "hot" and "Beautiful", Sabrina was mad. And jealous. "MINE." She hissed through her gritted teeth.

The other girls glared at her and Puck smirked. Sabrina leaned back against the wall, huffing. Dani stifled her giggles.

Miss Jenkins smiled. "Yay! Now Sabrina. You're in the center."

Sabrina groaned and slowly made her way to the middle.

"Dani. We start with you again."

"Awesome." Dani smiled encouragingly at Sabrina.

"Cute." A guy said.

"Rude." Marilee glared at Sabrina.

"Unfashionable." Mindy added.

It went on like that, boys saying good things about her, girls saying mean things about her. Everytime a guy called her cute, Puck's frown grew.

"Amazing!"

"Gorgeous!"

Puck looked furious and jealous. He didn't even realize that it was his turn.

"Um, Puck? Describe Sabrina with one word please." Miss Jenkins said.

Puck stood up and glared at all the boys. "MINE!"

Some of the boys gave piercing whistles. Jackson grinned at Sabrina, who was staring at Puck in awe. The rest of the guys just looked jealous.

As the bell rang, Miss Jenkins dismissed everyone. Puck caught up with Sabrina. "You hear that Grimm? You're all mine."

Sabrina shoved him playfully. "You wish."

Puck smirked. "You said it to. You described me as 'yours'."

"Well, I didn't mean it."

"You know you can't resist me, Ugly."

"In your dreams, Stinkpot."

**I'm back! Sorry, this may not be amazing. It was rushed. **

**Oh! And amazing news! I LEFT REVIEW MONSTER AND VAMP IN EUROPE! WOOOHHOOOO!**

**Monster: No you didn't. I'm right here.**

**Vamp: Yup.**

**Me: Dang it. I guess it really was a dream….**


	52. Chocolate

**A/N:**

**Sorry, this is not a chapter. It's a very important announcement. Truth or Dare with Sabrina and Friends has been deleted. I got the freakin' email today. Apparantly it is a, and I quote, "Non-story: lists, notes, polls, announcement, and etc."**

**I'm terribly sorry and very devastated. Does anyone know if there's anything I could do? Please let me know. **

**Thank you.**

**Just in case, here's 100 words of the next chapter. Just being cautious. I don't need these getting deleted too.**

**I couldn't post this earlier. I was 'restricted' for two days…**

**Chocolate (Prompt form PenguinLoverGurl)**

"Here, have some pie." Puck told Sabrina.

Sabrina looked at him suspiciously. "Gee thanks." As she reached for the pie, Puck pulled it away from her.

"Ha ha. You don't get any pie. You're too ugly."

Sabrina glared at him. "Well, you don't get any chocolate."

Puck looked up, suddenly very interested. "What chocolate?"

Sabrina held up the chocolate bar she had bought earlier. "This chocolate. It's so good."

Puck eyed the chocolate. "What will it take for me to get some?"

Sabrina pointed to the pie. "You give me the entire pie."

Puck glared at her. "No way, Grimm."

Sabrina let out a sad sigh. "Guess I'll have to eat these six bars of chocolate all by myself."

"_Six bars?"_

"Oh? I didn't tell you? I bought seven bars. I gave one to Daphne. I have six left."

Puck glared at her. "Give me the chocolate."

"Give me the pie."

Puck suddenly smirked. "Never mind."

Sabrina's smile fell off her face. "What do you mean, 'never mind.' You're supposed to fight back!"

Puck shook his head. "Too tired."

Frowning, Sabrina leaned back in her chair. She held the six bars of chocolate in her lap.

"Hey Grimm."

Sabrina looked up and found Puck's face inches away from hers.

Then, he kissed her.

In shock, Sabrina dropped the chocolate bars. Puck pulled away from her, grabbed the chocolate, grabbed his pie, and ran out of the room. At the doorway, he turned to Sabrina. "I always get what I want, Ugly."

**I guess now that I can't do Truth or Dare, I'll start another fic. Any ideas?**


	53. Moron

**Moron**

Daphne slammed her locker shut and turned around to crash straight into someone.

"How do you do little lady?"

Daphne groaned at the sound of the voice. It was no one other than Jackson, Puck's best friend. He was a year younger than Puck, which made him a junior in college. So why was he stalking a junior in _highschool? _No one knew, except Jackson himself.

Muttering under her breath, Daphne began her walk to class with Jackson following behind her. "What do you want Jackson?"

Jackson grinned. "You know what I want. I want you to go out with me."

"No."

Jackson pouted. "Why not? Who could resist this adorable face?"

Daphne glared at him. "I can."

"Come on Daph. I've got pickup lines and everything."

Daphne couldn't stop a slight smile from covering her face. "Ok. Let's hear a line, College Boy."

Jackson stood up straight and dramatically cleared his throat. " Yesterday I wanted to take I shower. I pulled back the curtain and there was a rhinoceros and a giraffe in the tub. They were eating cheese and they said to tell you 'Hi.'"

Daphne looked at him, confused. Then she turned around and continued walking.

"Daphne! You have to admit, that was amazing." Jackson called after her.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You're such a moron."

"That's good, right?"

Daphne chuckled. "You wish, moron."

"So you'll go out with me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Come on. I'm so charming. How can you resist me?" Jackson pushed on.

"If I give you one date, will you leave me alone?" Daphne had reached her classroom now.

"Yep."

Daphne groaned. "Fine. One date." With that, Daphne entered the classroom.

Jackson stood by the door, grinning. "I am smooth." He told himself.

**Monster: He is smooth.**

**Vamp: Really?**

**Monster: I like that guy.**

**Vamp: Really?**

**Monster: My idol.**

**Vamp: Really?**

**Me: Um…ok. Anyways, I'm writing a new story called Private Investigation. Check it out! Here's the summary:**

On a family trip to the White House, the FBI discover some information humankind was never supposed to find out. Now, the FBI wants answers and Puck is on the run not only to protect himself, but the entire world of Everafters. This time, there's no forgetful dust to save them. Slightly AU.

**Check it out!**


	54. Prom

**Puck and Sabrina are married in this, so Puck is a tad bit nicer.**

**Prom**

Red and Daphne were going to prom.

"You look mucho gorgeous!" Daphne shrieked. Red was wearing a ruby redress that reached mid-thigh. Her hair was in a bun with a few loose curls fanning her face. Her heels were red and she carried a red party purse.

"Thanks. Red answered softly. "You too."

Daphne was wearing a blue dress that also reached mid-thigh. She had a silver belt around her waist and her heels were silver. She had a similar hairstyle as Red and she carried a blue purse.

"We should take a picture!" Red shrieked. She grabbed her camera and snapped a picture. "Let's go show everyone!"

The two girls ran down the stairs. To their surprise, their dates were already there.

Blue grinned when he saw Red. "Oh my…" He whispered. He gave her a small hug. "You look gorgeous."

Jackson smiled at Daphne. "Let's go. The limo's waiting."

"You're not going to say that I look nice?" Daphne pouted.

Jackosn grinned. "I don't tell lies."

Daphne's mouth fell open. "Do I really look that bad?"

Jackson shook his head. "It's just that...you don't look nice. You look _hot."_

Daphne stuch her tongue out at him. "Girls don't like to be called hot. We prefer _beautiful."_

"Sorry, Love. You look beautiful."

"Much better."

"I swear. If that Pinocchio guy tries to flirt with you, that puppet is going to become my new birdhouse." Jackson grumbled.

Red and Blue laughed.

"Hey man!" Puck said as he came down the stairs. Sabrina followed close behind him. "Why are you all dressed up?"

Jackson gave him a pointed look. "Puck? Remember? Today is Daphne's prom."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "You're seriously going to prom? That's for sissies. I never took Sabrina to prom."

"Yeah you did." Sabrina reminded him.

Puck glared at her. "No need to rub it in."

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

After Veronica and Relda fussed over everything, and Henry tried not to cry, the two couples were off.

After they left, Sabrina sat on the steps, her husband beside her. "I still remember our prom." She said, smiling at the memory. "You poured punch down Kevin Little's shirt."

Puck grunted. "You can't blame me. He was flirting with you."

"You also poured ranch dressing all over Lillian Mouskie. She wasn't flirting with me."

Puck laughed. "Now that was just for fun."

"You have a weird idea of fun."

"Ah prom." Puck said. He stood up. "Second worst day of my life."

"What was the worst?"

"The day I met you."

Sabrina smacked his arm.

**Monster: Awww**

**Vamp: Ewww**

**Monster: What kind of last name is Mouskie?**

**Me: Eh. I'm bad with last names. I can never think of a good last name for a character.**

**Vamp: ha ha. Sucks for you! **

**Me: And if you haven't already, reda my new story Private Investigation!**


	55. Art

**Art**

Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Red and veronica were at the worst museum in the city. Well, at least in Sabrina's opinion. The art just wasn't her taste. In one of the exhibits, the art was all dark and gothic looking. The only colors used were black…and black. Sometimes little splashes of red or purple. But Red and veronica had insisted on seeing the terrible museum. They thought it was awesome.

"Ughh." Puck groaned. "They're all so ugly." He examined a painting. It was different shades of black and grey. "This one reminds me off you, Grimm."

Sabrina frowned. Honestly, being compared to a terrible piece like that? It hurt. Of course, she wasn't going to admit it.

"Yeah? Well, this one reminds me of you." Sabrina insisted, pointing to the one next to the one Puck was looking at.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "No way, Ugly." He moved on to the next painting. He covered his eyes. "This one is terrible. Just like you."

Sabrina pushed past him and pointed to the next one. "I think this one is actually _more interesting _than you. And that's saying something."

Puck walked to the next one. "This one looks like a guy with a mole. It's hideous. Reminds me of someone else I know."

Sabrina growled. "Well this one is worse."

They went through painting after painting, insulting each other. Daphne watched in amusement. After a while, they stopped looking at the paintings they were pointing at. Luckily, all of the paintings were the same-terrible- so they didn't have to worry. By the time they reached the middle of the exhibit, they were totally oblivious to everything except what they were saying to each other.

"This one really looks like you. I think I'll call the painting Booger Face." Sabrina growled. She didn't even look at the painting.

Puck pointed at the next one, not removing his eyes from Sabrina. "This one's worse."

Neither kid noticed that Daphne was pulling a wand out of her pocket.

"What about this one. It's so terrible; I might as well call it Puck the Moron."

Puck froze and raised an eyebrow. "You might want to take a good look at that painting Grimm."

Sabrina turned around and her face paled. Instead of one of the hideous paintings, she was staring at a painting of a very handsome prince. "What the-"

Daphne stifled her laughter. While the two teens were fighting, she had changed on of the paintings.

"Grimm, I never knew you thought I was so handsome." Puck went on. "You really think that painting reminds you of me?"

Sabrina just stood there. "How in the world did that get there?"

**Monster: That really wasn't the best.**

**Vamp: Lovelylamb1999 felt bad for not updating so she just wrote something off the top of her head.**

**Me: I can talk you know.**

**Monster: Did you hear anything Vamp?**

**Vamp: No.**

**Me: What are you talking about?**

**Monster: I swear, I think I hear lovelylamb1999 talking.**

**Vamp: That's impossible. She's not even here. **

**Me: I really hate you guys sometimes…**


	56. Celebrities

**Celebrities**

"So?" Daphne asked. It was Daphne's birthday and she had invited some of her friends over for lunch. Sabrina sat in the couch with her boyfriend Puck's arm draped around her shoulder. Their attention was focused on the TV.

Daphne sat in the armchair with Elvis at her feet. Red sat on the ground with Blue. She had also invited Hansel and Gretel, Jack and Jill, Thumbelina and Tom Thumb. Later, all the girls were going to sleep over.

"So?" Tom Thumb asked absentmindedly.

"I want to ask all of you guys a question." Daphne said. She grinned. "And since it's my birthday, you all have to answer."

"Ok. Shoot." Jack said. "What's the big question?"

"Celebrity crushes." Daphne smiled. "Everyone has to answer."

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"I just thought it would be fun." Daphne replied. "First Thumbelina."

Thumbelina smiled as she thought about the question. "Harry Styles."

"Justin Bieber's hotter." Jill announced. She ran a hand through her long blond hair.

"I disagree. _Zayne Malik _is the hot one." Gretel said.

Daphne giggled. "Ok. What about you, Hansel?"

"Selena Gomez is a babe." Hansel said confidently. "She doesn't know it, but she's dating me."

Daphne smiled at him and turned to Puck. "Puck?"

"Ariana Grande is the hottest girl I have ever seen." He announced.

Sabrina broke away and glared at her boyfriend. "Excuse me?"

Puck smirked. "Jealous?"

Sabrina got up and took a seat next to Jack. "Not at all."

Puck pouted and got up to follow Sabrina. He took a seat next to Sabrina, again. "You are so jealous!"

Sabrina slapped his arm. "I'm just irked."

"Jealous."

Everyone watched the exchange with amused expressions.

"Sabrina?" Puck nudged his girlfriend. She ignored him and started a casual conversation with Jill.

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina laughed at something Jill said.

"I take back what I said!" Puck whined. "You're way hotter than Ariana Grande."

Sabrina tuned to face Puck. "Ok." And with that she began talking to Jill again.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Now that that's over, Blue?"

Blue smiled at Red. "Red."

"Red is not a celebrity." Daphne said.

"She is to me." Blue told her.

Red blushed. "Then Blue is my favorite celebrity."

Daphne bit her palm. "That is so cute! I'll let it pass! Now who's left? Jack?"

"Lucy Hale."

"Tom?"

Tom thought for a second. "Miley Cyrus."

Daphne nodded. "Sabrina, I think you're the last one!"

Puck smiled sweetly at Puck before answering. "Taylor Lautner."

Puck's mouth fell open. "I am so much better than that stupid dog."

Sabrina laughed. "You wish. He has a six pack. You do not."

Puck crossed his arms over his chest. "I so do have abs."

Sabrina poked his stomach. "No way."

"Daph? What about you?" Tom asked.

Daphne shrugged. "It's my birthday. I don't have to say anything."

"So not cool." Thumbelina said.

Puck pouted. 'I am so much better than Lautner."

Everyone burst into laughter.

**Monster: I so agree with Puck. Ariana is pretty!**

**Vamp: Who cares about Ariana? I like Taylor Swift.**

**Me: Urghhh. No one asked you guys.**


	57. Dolphins

_**Kaykay**__**: Thank for your reviews. I can't believe you actually reviewed every single chapter. **_

_**Lunar Alchimist**__**: I'm glad you like my stories. As for Truth or Dare, some jerk (no offense to the jerk) deleted it.**___

**Dolphin**

"I can't wait to see the dolphins!" Daphne shrieked. Even though she was now twenty, she was a little kid at heart. "Let's go!" Daphne grabbed Mustardseed's arm and practically dragged him out the door.

Mustardseed chuckled. "Calm down, Daph. I'm coming." He took out his cars keys, just to have them grabbed by Daphne.

"I'm driving!"

Daphne ran up to Mustardseed's car and threw open the door. She got inside and waited impatiently for Mustardseed to sit in the passenger seat. As soon as he entered, she began to drive.

3333

Daphne studied the aquarium map. She groaned. "The dolphins are at the other end of the park." She moaned.

Mustardseed glanced at the map. "Then let's see other things first." He headed towards the octopus house. Daphne reluctantly followed.

The couple made their way through all the exhibits. Finally, they reached the dolphins. Daphne bit her palm and pulled Mustardseed along.

There were two floors to the dolphin house. The top floor was basically the roof. There, they hosted the dolphin shows. There wasn't a show for another hour, so Daphne and Mustardseed were at the bottom floor. The bottom floor had a huge glass wall, where you could see the dolphins underwater. Daphne ran up to the glass and pressed her nose against it. For some reason, Mustardseed looked nervous.

"I don't see any dolphins." Daphne muttered.

Mustardseed rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure they'll be along."

Daphne sighed and glanced at her boyfriend. "You look really nervous. You okay?"

Mustardseed nodded. "Yeah. Hey look!"

Daphne faced the glass. "Yay, dolphin!"

She smiled as the dolphin passed by the glass. Daphne noticed something tied to its tail. "What is that?" She muttered to herself. She realized it was a banner. She squinted at it, trying to read the words. "Will…you…marry me…Daphne?" It came out like a question. She stared at the banner for a second, before turning to her boyfriend. Her eyes widened when she noticed he was down on one knee, a box in his hand. Inside was a simple, yet beautiful ring.

Daphne's mouth fell open and she nearly attacked Mustardseed.

"I'll take that as yes." Mustradseed decided.

Daphne kissed him passionately. "That was the best proposal ever! This is going on my blog!"

Mustardseed just chuckled.

**Monster: Aww**

**Vamp: I like dolphins, too. They're delicious.**

**Me: Eew. You eat them? I'll never look at you the same again. **

**Monster: I can't believe you eat poor helpless dolphins.**

**Me: Well, anyway…REVIEW!**

**And for those who haven't already, read my newish story "Private Investigation."**

**You can also check out "Last Kiss" and "Scaredy Cat."**


	58. Box

**Box.**

Puck was supposed to be at her house an hour ago. The stupid fairy was very late. Sabrina had turned on the TV while she waited.

A knock on the door made Sabrina jump. She groaned and lifted herself off the couch. She switched the TV off and made her way to the front door. "It better be Puck." She grumbled to herself.

It wasn't Puck. Instead, when she opened the door, she came face to face with a delivery man.

"Ma'am, would you mind signing this?"

Sabrina glanced at the package. It was a huge refrigerator box. "I think this is a mistake. I didn't order anything."

The man shrugged. "Well maybe it's a present. Now please sign the receipt."

Sabrina reluctantly signed the slip of paper and the man left. Now Sabrina was standing outside with a huge box. "How am I supposed to get this thing inside?" she muttered to herself. She decided to open it outside. She ran inside and got a knife. Slicing the box open she peered inside.

"BOO!"

Sabrina screamed and jumped back with a start as none other than Puck jumped out of the box. "Puck!" She clutched her chest and tried to calm her beating heart. "What the fu-"

Puck shushed her by covering her mouth with his hand. "Shut up, Grimm. I didn't hide in this box to have you cuss at me."

Sabrina glared at him. "So explain to me why you were in a box."

Puck blushed at looked at the ground. "Well, I had to ask you a question. Puck style." He added motioning towards the box.

"And?"

Puck took a deep breath and pulled something out of his pocket. He kneeled and opened the box. "Grimm, will you marry me. If I had to choose one woman to fight with for the rest of my life, I would choose you."

Sabrina just stood there, stunned. Finally, she broke out of her trance, frowning. "I still don't get why you had to hide in a box."

Puck stood up, frowning. "Is that a yes?"

Sabrina smiled. "Yes, but seriously? Why a box?"

Puck glared at her. "Who cares?"

"I just want to know why you would think of something so stupid!"

"Just let it go, Ugly!"

"But seriously. A box? Couldn't you have proposed the old fashioned way or something?"

Puck ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever."

"Oh, don't you end this conversation, mister!"

"I will if I want to."

"And just for the record, if I had to choose one person to fight with for the rest of my life, I would pick you, too." Sabrina said blushing. Then she glared at her fiancée. "But why a box?"

**Monster: Why a box?**

**Vamp: Why cares?**

**Me: Seriously? We are not having this argument right now.**

**Monster: Anyways, I ate three people last night! They were delicious. And I'm watching you guys. You better review, or I'll eat you!"**


	59. Cheerleader

**Note that they're seniors in Highschool so Puck is a bit more mature. Plus they're dating.**

**Cheerleader**

Sabrina sat under a tree, watching the cheerleaders practice further down the field. A few yards away from the cheerleaders, the football team was working out and running laps. Sabrina could see her boyfriend, Puck, doing some push-ups.

Sabrina turned her attention back to the cheerleading squad. She wasn't a big fan of cheerleaders, still, she couldn't help but admire their flexibility. She rather enjoyed watching them do their backbends. Still, Sabrina would _never ever _want to be one of them. Lost in thought, Sabrina didn't notice someone had plopped down next to her.

"Hey Ugly!" Puck said as he sat down. Sabrina barely looked at him. Puck followed her gaze to where the girls were practicing. He frowned. "You thinking of trying out?"

Sabrina glared at him. "Of course not!"

"Good." Puck leaned back against the tree.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just don't think it's something someone like you would do."

"_Someone like me?"_

Puck nodded. "No offence."

Sabrina felt her face flush. "Are you saying I couldn't do it?"

Puck shrugged and blinked down at his girlfriend. "I'm saying I don't want you to be a cheerleader. Plus, you don't seem like the peppy cheerleader type."

Sabrina huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever."

"As annoying as you are, I like that you're the tomboy type." Puck went on.

Sabrina blushed , not sure what else to say.

"Plus, if you were wearing that skirt, every guy on the football team would be gawking. And I don't want that!"

Sabrina slapped him for no apparent reason. At least, no reason that Puck could see. "What was that for? I just basically called you pretty."

Sabrina stood up, brushing grass off of her pants. "I slapped you because I wanted to. Live with it."

And with that she left.

Puck watched her leave and then stood up. "Man, I love high school." He muttered before jogging back to the team.


	60. Sucks

**Sucks (In honor of a friend)**

**Warning: Not a fairytale ending**

"Everything sucks." Sabrina said one day.

Dani looked up from her book curiously. The girls were at Dani's house doing homework.

"What happened?" Dani asked. She sat up straight and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Someone asked me out." Sabrina muttered.

Dani's eyes widened. "Who was it? Was it Jake Coleman? No Fair! I called dibs!"

Sabrina raises an eyebrow. "Calm down. It wasn't Jake. It was…Puck."

"How is that bad?" Dani asked. "I thought you had a crush on him!"

"Because he's not supposed to know that! This is Puck we're talking about! If he finds out I like him, he'll use this against me." Sabrina explained frantically. "I can just picture him ten years from now, making fun of how I fell for him!"

"So you're going to say no?" Dani wondered. "Get him while you can, Sabrina. He won't wait forever. Plus, he obviously likes you. If he didn't, he would ask you out. And if he does make fun of you, make fun of him for asking you out in the first place." She finished, all in one breath.

"What if it was a dare? What if Jackson dared him to ask me out? What if it's a freaking prank?"

"I doubt it's a dare."

"how do you know?" Sabrina asked. She felt so stupid. She wasn't the type to fuss over guys, but here she was…

"Let's ask Brittney. She's the biggest gossip in the school. She knows _everything."_

"But she hates me." Sabrina reminded her best friend.

Dani pulled her phone out of her pocket. "She doesn't hate _me." _She began to scroll through her contacts. A second later, she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hi Britt!"

On the other end of the line, Brittney shrieked, "Did you hear? Puck asked Sabrina Grimm out! Totes great, right?"

Dani cut right to the chase. "Was Puck dared to do it?"

"Do what?" Brittney asked, clueless.

"Ask Sabrina out?"

Brittney thought for a second. "Nope."

"Thanks Britt." Dani said as she hung up.

"What did she say?" Sabrina asked.

"No."

"I still don't believe her."

Dani rolled her eyes. "That really sucks Sabrina. If you don't accept his offer, I'll ask Puck out."

"No!" Sabrina cried. "Fine. I'll go home, now."

3333

3333

Puck was waiting for Sabrina at the front door.

"Hey Grimm." He said. His face looked hopeful. "You want to give me an answer."

Sabrina froze when she saw him at the front door. Her plan had been to avoid the fairy. "Um…"

Puck waited impatiently for her to answer.

Sabrina looked frantic.

"Come on Grimm. Just say yes!"

"NO!" Sabrina shouted. As soon as she said it, she slapped her hand over her mouth. "I mean…" Frantically, she ran away and up the stairs.

Puck watched her go. His face had drained of color.

Life really sucked sometimes.

**Read and Review.**

**Monster: Yeah, even if the characters were OOC.**

**Vamp: You can't expect Sabrina to be manly all the time!**

**Me: manly?**

**Vamp: It was the only thing I could think of…**


	61. Truth

**Sorry I don't update much anymore. I'm just seriously busy. I try my best!**

**Truth**

"What are you doing?" Puck asked as he entered the living room. Daphne, Gretel, and Red were sprawled on the ground. Sabrina sat on the couch looking bored out of her mind.

"Making Sabrina play truth with us." Daphne replied, glancing at her older sister.

"What's Truth?"

"Someone asks a question and you _have _to tell the truth." Gretel explained. She tugged at her braids.

Puck plopped down next to Sabrina. "Count me in."

Sabrina sat up straighter. "I don't remember anyone inviting you to play."

Puck stuck his tongue out at her.

"I start." Daphne said. "Red, who do you have a crush on?"

Red blushed and whispered her answer. "Tom Thumb. Gretel, exactly how old are you?"

"Four thousand twenty- three. Puck, what's your favorite animal?"

Puck ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Aliens."

"Aliens aren't animals, dummy." Sabrina muttered. Elvis padded into the living room and drooped sleepily at Sabrina's feet. Sabrina glared at the dog. He smelled like crap. Groaning she got up and sat next to Daphne on the carpet.

Puck ignored her. "Elvis, do you like Daphne or Sabrina better?"

Elvis opened one eye and then closed it again, letting out a huge groan. Daphne stifled her laughter.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "He's not going to answer. Use your head."

Puck crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, Miss I'm so Smart I could Take Over the World, I'll just ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"How do you really feel about me?" Puck asked smugly.

Sabrina glared at him. "I hate your guts."

"Remember Grimm, this game is called _Truth. _Not _Lie to Protect your Dignity._" Puck told her.

"Tell the truth Sabrina. " Daphne winked at her sister.

Sabrina groaned, knowing she had no way out of this. She thought for a minute, choosing her words carefully. "I _despise you…_in the best kind of way…."

Puck frowned. "What does that even mean?"

Sabrina stood up and stretched her legs. "Honestly Fairyboy, I think I'd prefer you don't know what it means."

**Bad? Good? Okay?**

**Vamp: Review. I'm starved! Monster is out sick. Monster's get sick really easily. Lovelylamb1999's brother gave him little kid germs.**


	62. Suicide

**Suicide**

"I think Puck has a crush on you." Britney declared one day at lunch.

Sabrina did a spit take. The milk she was drinking sprayed all over the table. She just sat there and gaped at the school's biggest gossip. Brittney wasn't Sabrina's friend. In a matter of fact, Sabrina had been mor than shocked when Brittney had sat down across from her.

"Actually." Dani said. She was sitting next to Sabrina. "I totally agree."

Sabrina wiped drops of milk off her face. "He does not like me."

Brittney examined her pink nails. "I've been watching him." She simply stated.

"Stalker." Dani muttered. Brittney glared at her. "Just saying." Dani retorted.

Brittney was staring at Puck, who was on the other side of the lunch room. "Suicide." She whispered.

"What?" Sabrina asked worriedly. "What does that mean?"

"I'm never wrong about this stuff." Brittney declared. "Now, I have a plan."

Sabrina didn't like the direction this was heading. She turned to Dani for help.

Dani just shrugged.

"I'm going to prove that Puck likes you." Brittney said. "But obviously, I need your help. Now, you need to go over to him and say you're thinking of killing yourself."

"NO!" Sabrina yelled so loud that some people at surrounding tables turned to stare. Sabrina blushed.

Brittney ignored the scene that Sabrina was making. "Then, you wait for his reaction. See if he cares."

"That's kind of extreme." Dani thought out loud.

Brittney turned to Sabrina. "Just do it. Aren't you curious, at all?"

Sabrina hesitated. She was _sort of _curious. But what if he did like her? What would she do with that information?

Sabrina nodded reluctantly. "Um…sure."

Dani raised an eye brow. "You sure?"

Sabrina meekly nodded. "Yeah, sure…whatever."

3333

3333

Puck threw the football across the field and waited for Jackson catch it.

"Got it!" Jackson yelled. "Oh! Hey Sabrina!"

Puck frowned and turned around. Sabrina was walking towards them. "Oh hey Grimm. Couldn't stay away?"

Sabrina ignored him. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Puck looked confused but he motioned for her to go on.

Sabrina glanced pointedly at Jackson, who smirked and walked away.

"Ok Ugly. Spill it. Why are you disturbing me right now?"

Sabrina took a deep breath and quickly glanced behind her. She could see Brittney and Dani watching her every move. Dani was anxiously watching her while Brittney had a nail file in one hand.

"Well…" Sabrina began. "I was just going to say goodbye."

Puck looked utterly confused. "Are you moving? Going on a trip?"

Sabrina blushed and shook her head. "I was actually thinking of…suicide?" It came out like a question.

Puck's face had paled. "You…what now?"

"It's just that…I don't think anyone cares about me anymore."

Puck's eyes were larger than soup bowls. "What are you talking about, Grimm?"

"I don't think anyone would even notice that I'm gone." Sabrina went on. She was looking anywhere but directly at Puck.

Puck grabbed her arm. Sabrina jumped, surprised at the sudden movement.

"Grimm, I don't care what you say! Everyone cares about you. Your mom, Daphne, your dad…I even care about you!"

Sabrina turned bright red again. She hadn't been expecting that. She wasn't even sure what she was supposed to do now. Puck was staring at her, a firm hand on her elbow. Sabrina took a deep breath and then did the one and only thing she could think of.

She ran.

**I feel terrible. I haven't updated in a month. My excuse…well, I don't have one. All I can say is sorry. I'm busy so…yeah.**

**Sorry.**

**-CandyCane**


	63. Pizza

**Pizza**

The doorbell rang and Daphne rushed down the stairs. Mustardseed was coming over to work a history project. They were going to build a three foot volcano that actually exploded…fruit punch. It wasn't the best model of lava, but it worked.

Daphne's stomach rumbled and she was driven out of her thoughts. Lucky for her, Mustardseed was also bringing pizza to eat while they worked.

Daphne threw open the door and came face to face with Mustardseed grinning at her with boxes of pizza in his hand. "Hey Daph."

Daphne grinned and ushered the prince inside. "Come on! I'm starving!"

Mustardseed laughed at Daphne's excitement and followed her into the house.

"All the material is on the coffee table." Daphne explained as she led the way into the living room."

"Did you make the punch?" Mustardseed questioned. He set the pizza down on the coffee table.

Daphne nodded. "Yeah yeah. But before we get to work, let's eat. I'm starving."

Mustardseed suddenly became nervous. Daphne was too hungry to notice. She grabbed the box and opened it, grabbing a piece. "Hey look!" she cried. "A note!"

"Oh." Mustardseed blushed. "What does it say?"

"Daphne? Will you be my girlfriend? Or is this too cheesy?" Daphne read out loud. She stared at it.

Mustardseed rubbed the back of his head. "Too cheesy?"

Daphne lanced up from the note. Mustardseed noticed that her shocked expression had been replaced by an amused grin. "Way too cheesy. But, yes. I will be your girlfriend. But can we talk later? I'm starving."

Mustardseed couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

**Monster: It's not the best.**

**Me: No, it's not.**

**Monster: I call ding the disclaimer!**

**Vamp: Lovelylamb1999 doesn't own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does.**

**Monster: Hey, I wanted to do the disclaimer! Not fair!**

**Vamp: Ha ha! I win!**

**Monster: Grrr. (Tries to tackle Vamp)**

**Vamp: Aiiieee!**


	64. Spanish

**Spanish**

At FerryPort Academy, it was a requirement to take a foreign language class as an elective. Sabrina and Daphne both took French. Red and Puck had both decided to take Spanish.

Sabrina hated to admit it, but Puck was actually very good at Spanish. He didn't study, or even try very hard, but Red had said he was the best in their class. Many times, Sabrina would catch Puck speaking simple sentences in the language. Though he tried to hide it, it was obvious he was good.

One day, Sabrina had come home to see Puck pacing the living room. Red was also in the room, though she was reading a book and not paying any attention to the nervous fairy.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked. She set her backpack on the couch.

Puck blushed. "You don't understand Spanish at all…right?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yah."

"So if I said something to you in Spanish, you would have no idea what I said?"

Sabrina frowned but nodded. "Why?"

"Te quiero, Sabrina." Puck simply said. Still blushing, he walked away. Confused, Sabrina turned to look at Red. Red was smiling really big and obviously trying not to laugh.

"What did he say?" Sabrina asked.

Red stood up and placed her book on the table. "I think I'll let you figure it out."

Sabrina watched her go. "Um..fine then." Shrugging, Sabrina pulled her laptop out of her bag. She opened it ant typed in Puck's words. Her mouth fell open when she realized what they meant.

I LOVE YOU

**Monster: How sweet!**

**Vamp: I know. He said it in Spanish.**

**Monster: Wait, what?**

**Vamp: What do you mean 'what?' Weren't you reading the story?**

**Monster: Nooo. I was looking at a picture of a kitty on Instagram**

**Vamp: Ughh. You're obsessed. Lovelylamb1999, why'd you make him that account?**

**Me: Because I was so sick of him hacking into MINE!**

**Monster: Hey look! Isn't that the cutest shirt!**

**Me: ….**

**Vamp: ….**


	65. Election

**Election**

"Vote Sabrina for president!" Dani chirped as she handed out buttons to random student passing by.

Sabrina frowned. "Seriously, I do not need the entire school walking around with my face on their shirts."

Dani laughed. "Don't worry. Tomorrow it will be cupcakes with your face on them."

Sabrina groaned. "I didn't even want to run. You're making me."

"That's what good friends do." Dani told her. "Besides, you're totally gonna win. Only one other person is running. Alfred Mcalaster. And you can't lose to…that." Dani jabbed her finger in Alfred's direction.

Sabrina looked over and winced. Alfred was the biggest loser in school. Not only did he have an acne problem, he also burped and farted out stenches that would make flies fly away.

"Not true."

Sabrina and Dani turned around to see Puck standing behind them. Sabrina nearly fainted when she saw Puck. He was wearing a suit, and a tie. And he smelled _good. _Not that she would ever tell him that.

"What's not true?" Dani asked.

"Alfred isn't your only competition. I'm running too!"

Sabrina was speechless.

"Wha-" Dani breathed out.

Puck wasn't done talking. "Obviously, I'm going to win." Puck announced. "I'm the most popular person in school." To prove his point, he winked at a girl who was walking by. The girl blushed and all her friends squealed.

"What makes you so sure?" Sabrina retorted.

Puck shrugged. "But here's the best part. No one is running for vice, so after I win, you'll be working for me."

Sabrina gritt her teeth. "You never know. Alfred might win second place and become vice."

Puck glanced at Alfred. "Yeah. Totally." He grinned at Sabrina and walked away.

3333

3333

Sabrina had been working hard all week. All of a sudden, she was dying to win this comtest. Why? Well, if she didn't, she would become vice president and have to work for Puck and there was no way she would let that happen. In fact, she was hoping Puck would become vice president.

"Please Brittney! If you vote for me, everyone will vote for me." Sabrina tried to explain. "I do not want to lose to Puck."

The most popular girl smiled. Brittney and Sabrina were friends even though Sabrina's status was ten times lower than Brittney's. Still, Brittney was not a mean person. Even though she loved gossip and such, she was friendly to everyone…even Alfred.

"Of course Sabrina." Brittney smiled. "First of all, we're friends. Second, I think you're way more qualified than Puck."

Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Britt."

Brittney waved and entered a classroom.

3333

3333

It had come.

Election Day.

Sabrina, Puck and Alfred all sat nervously on stage, waiting for Miss Robinson to announce the winner. Okay, scratch that. Sabrina and Alfred sat nervously. Puck just sat there, smirking.

Principal nelson walked confidently onto the stage. We waited for the student body to quiet down before he began speaking.

"Hello FerrryPort High Toucans. Today, I will announce our Student Body President. Our nominees are Robin Goodfellow, Sabrina Grimm, and Alfred Mcalaster."

The student cheered and Mr. Nelson waited for everyone to quiet down. Sabrina felt her face flush.

"Now. The winner of our 2012-2013 election is… Robin Goodfellow."

Puck stood up grinning as more cheers erupted. Sabrina felt her stomach drop and she could see a devastated Dani watching her.

Puck shook hands with Alfred and then made his way over to Sabrina. "Told you, Grimm."

Sabrina glared at him.

Mr. Nelson cleared his throat. "The Vice President position goes to…Sabrina Grimm!"

Sabrina jumped off the stage, shook hands with Alfred and walked out of the Auditorium. Dani followed close behind.

"Guess who's working or me now!" Puck yelled after her.

Sabrina shook her head. "I'm not working for you, freakbaby!"


	66. jack-o-lantern

**Jack-o-lantern**

"I can't do this!" Veronica cried. She threw down the pumpkin carving knife. And wiped her gooey hands on her apron.

Henry smiled and continued carving his…eight pumpkin. He was a freakin natural at this and Veronica was an absolute fail. She was good at all kind of art. Painting, sketching, sculpting, but carving…she was really bad at.

"Can I see what you're carving?" Veronica asked. Henry had been carving all day, but he refused to show her any of the jack-o-lanterns. "Please?"

"Tomorrow." Henry answered. "I swear."

Veronica sat down on her chair with a thump. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

Henry set the now complete jack-o-lantern on the ground next to the last seven. "Tomorrow is Halloween. That is when you get to see the result."

Veronica muttered some cuss words under her breath. "I really hate you, you know?"

Henry smiled and nodded. "I know. But trust me, it'll be worth it."

Veronica kissed his cheek. "It better be."

3333

3333

"Really?" Veronica asked aloud when she arrived at Henry's apartment building. The eight jack-o-lanterns were paced on the porch, but they were covered by a sheet.

The door opened and Henry walked out. "Hello Roni."

Veronica smiled. "May I see the jack-o-lanterns yet?"

"First of all, what do you think of the costume?"

Veronica gave him a once over. He was dressed as a giant banana. "Wow."

"Jake made me." Henry explained. He smiled and glanced at the jack-o-lanterns. "Um, you can look now."

Veronica smiled. "Finally." In one swift move, she removed the tarp and glanced at the carved pumpkins. It took her a moment to realize what it said.

Pumpkin number one said 'M'

Pumpkin number two said 'A'

Pumpkin number three said 'R'

Pumpkin number four said 'R'

Pumpkin number five said 'Y'

Pumpkin number six said 'M'

Pumpkin number seven said 'E'

Pumpkin number eight said '?'

Mouth agape, Veronica turned to Henry, only to see him down on one knee, a ring box in hand.

"Yes." Veronica whispered. "Yes."

Henry smiled. "Happy Halloween sweetie."

Veronica had tears in her eyes. "It's not every day you get proposed to by a giant banana."

**Monster: Halloween special.**

**Vamp: Guess what I was for Halloween? I was a vamp!**

**Monster: That's stupid. I went as a banana. That's were Henry's costume idea came from.**

**Vamp: What did you guys go as?**


	67. Paris

**Paris**

Puck was in Paris with Uncle Jake. To be one hundred percent honest, he didn't want to be there. Why? Well, because he didn't do love. He was the trickster king after all.

When he first got off the plane, Puck had expected to see couples everywhere. Hugging, kissing, holding hands… But, he was surprised to see that Paris was actually just a normal city. Normal people milling around, kids running about and dogs barking at other dogs.

"So, what are we doing first?" Puck asked Jake as they walked down a crowded sidewalk.

"I." Jake began, "am going to a specific pawn shop. It's owned by an Everafter so he has an entire room filled with magical items." Then, with a quick wave he disappeared into the crowd.

Puck groaned. What was he supposed to do all by himself? They had arrived in Paris at about eight pm, so all the good shops were closed.

Muttering to himself, Puck glanced up at the Eiffel tower. It loomed ahead in the distance. With nothing better to do, he walked towards it.

Most of the excited tourists had left. There were no more kids, no more dogs and no more elderly folk. A few people scurried past him. Puck noticed a man standing with his back against the fence. He twiddled with a ring box in his hand. "You proposing?" Puck called out.

The man turned to him and gave a nervous smile. "Yeah. My girlfriend just went to get some icecream."

"Good luck." Puck heard himself say.

The man smiled. "Thanks kid."

Puck made his way to a secluded area and then unfurled his wings. Making sure no one was looking, he leapt into the sky and flew to the top of the tower.

3333

3333

The top of the tower wasn't very crowded today. On man leaned against a wall and smoke. A couple shared an ice cream cone in one corner. A blond girl looked out over the city, while her boyfriend texted. Seeing the blond girl, Puck couldn't help but think about Sabrina. He hadn't seen her in about a year. Suddenly, he missed her. They still kept in touch and Puck sent postcards, but it wasn't the same… At that moment, Puck wanted nothing more than to have Sabrina with him, atop the Eiffel Tower.

Dejectedly, he pulled out his phone.

3333

3333

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Sabrina, will you get the phone?" Veronica called from the kitchen, where she was feeding Basil.

Sabrina nodded and hurried out into the hall. She grabbed the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Grimm."

"Puck!" Sabrina cried. "Did you call to congratulate Mom for her new job?"

On the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, Puck frowned. He hadn't even known Veronica had gotten a new job. "No, actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Call to tell me how ugly I am?"

For once in his entire life, Puck ignored the snide remark. "Guess where I am, Grimm."

"Madagascar?" Sabrina guessed.

Puck smiled and leaned back. "I'm on top of the Eiffel tower."

"Oh, wow." Sabrina breathed out. "I've always wanted to go there."

Puck glanced over the railing, out the sparkling story. "I actually have to admit, it's beautiful. And coming from me, that's saying something."

"I wish I was there." Sabrina said. She leaned against the wall.

"I wish you were here too." Puck suddenly blurted out. He mentally slapped himself.

Sabrina was quiet. Then she slowly spoke out. "Did you really just say that, fairyboy?"

"Well, Grimm, I guess that's what Paris does to you."

**Monster: How sweet.**

**Vamp: Totally**

**Me: Btw, for all of those who told me what your costumes were, I loved hearing about them! **


	68. Alone

**Alone**

Jake was home alone. Well, technically, Elvis was upstairs taking a nap, but that so did not count.

Sabrina, Daphne, Puck and Red were all at school. Basil cad recently started daycare. Relda had taken Veronica to the grocery store, Canis was visiting a friend and Henry was in New York City for a business meeting.

So, that left Jake all alone.

Bored out of his mind, Jake turned the radio on. _Brokenhearted _by Karmin came on. Gosh, Jake loved that song. Grinning, Jake grabbed Daphne's karaoke microphone and began to sing out loud. Best part was, no one was there to see him embarrass himself.

The song ended and _Die Young _by Kesha began to play. Jake began to shuffle and then disco. This was fun! He jumped onto the couch and did the sprinkler. He barely noticed when Elvis came in, took one look and the dancing uncle, and sprinted up the stairs. The sight was quite horrid.

Lost in his own world, Jake did not hear someone knocking on the door. He didn't notice when the door opened at someone came in. He didn't even notice that someone was standing in the doorway watching him, one finger on the radios 'off' switch. He did however notice when the music stopped. Surprised, he whirled around. His face turned bright red when he saw his girlfriend, Briar standing there, her mouth wide open.

"Um…I-you see…" Jake stuttered.

Briar slowly closed her mouth. "That was something I never thought I'd see."

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. He was more than embarrassed. But, Briars face softened. She turned the radio on again. "Jake, sjow me some of your…_good _moves!"

**Monster: How sweet. She joins right in.**

**Vamp: I know right!**

**Monster: Anyway, lovelylamb1999 has a very important announcement.**

**Me: Yup. I am changing my pen name. I'm just really bored of lovelylamb1999. **

**Monster: She's changing it to Koalacutie.**

**Me: Yes. Just a heads up. I'll probably give everyone a chance to read this announcement before I change it. Oh, also, read my new one shot: Stay Stay Stay.**


	69. Thankful

**Thankful**

"You know what I'm _most _thankful for?" Sabrina asked Daphne. The girls were watching TV while Veronica and Relda scurried around the kitchen, preparing for the thanksgiving feast.

Puck was also in front of the TV.

Daphne looked at Sabrina. "What?"

"I am so thankful that none of Puck's pranks have killed me yet."

Puck tore his eyes away from the TV. "Grimm, you know what I'm most thankful for?"

"Do I want to know?" Sabrina muttered.

Puck smirked. "I am so thankful that seeing your stupid ugly face hasn't killed me yet."

Sabrina glared at him. "I am also very grateful that I'm not related to _you."_

"Of course you are. If we were related, we couldn't get married." Puck sneered.

Daphne giggled, earning herself a glare from her older sister.

"Whose side are you on?" Sabrina muttered. Daphne shrugged.

Puck leaned back. "You know you love me."

"I know I _don't."_

Daphne tugged at one of her braids. "I'm thankful for my family. Everyone is safe and happy…except Briar…"

Sabrina's face softened. Even Puck was quiet for a moment.

A minute passed before Puck broke the ice. "I'm really thankful fr the old lady."

"You should be." Sabrina said. "You would still be living alone in the forest if it weren't for her."

"Whatever." Puck muttered. "Let me elaborate. I'm thankful for her _food."_

Sabrina stood up. "You have absolutely _no heart! _She's done so much for you and all you care about is the _food_!? Come on Daphne. Let's get away from this…ungrateful monster."

Sabrina grabbed Daphne's hand and dragged her out of the room.

Puck sighed. "She really has no idea how thankful I am for…everyone." Puck muttered to Elvis, who was sleepily entering the room. "But mostly, I'm grateful that _she's _safe and happy."

**Heloo everyone! koalacutie/lovelylamb1999/candycane is here! First of all, Happy Thanksgiving. Who else knows they're going to gain like one hundred pounds today? I know I am. **

**Second of all, I just wanted to thank all of you guys for all the time you spent reading these one shots! You guys are the reason I write! Monster and Vamp are very thankful too. It's just hard to get them to admit it. **

**Monster: Grrr**

**Vamp: Koalacutie! Take me to go see Breaking Dawn pt 2 right now!**

**Me: Oh be quiet. You can see it later.**

**Vamp: I want to see it now!**

**Me: We have other things to do today! It's thanksgiving. What are you thankful for?**

**Vamp: I'm thankful for Stephanie Meyer.**

**Me:...Wow. What about you Monster?**

**Monster: Food.**

**Me: Ughh. Anyways, Lastly, dont forget to review!**


	70. Meet

**Meet**

"So tell me, Sabrina." May said as she set her laptop down on the coffee table.

"Tell you what?" Sabrina asked as she glanced up from her PowerPoint presentation.

"Well." May began. She placed a perfectly manicured finger on her cheek and smiled a sugary smile.

"You and Robin are about to get married soon, so you must tell us, HOW DID YOU GUYS MEET?"

"Oh yeah." Ally nodded in agreement. "It's about time we find out. It must have been so romantic."

Sabrina sighed. "We're supposed I be working on a project for our boss." Sabrina reminded her two coworkers. The girls had a presentation due the next day and Sabrina didn't have time to tell her them about the start of her love life. Nor did she necessarily know how to explain that Puck used to live in the middle of the forest on a toilet throne for ten years. Obviously, her coworkers wouldn't understand that he was an everafter.

Dani looked up from her laptop. "Sabrina is right guys."

"Such a party pooper." Ally sighed. "I guess we'll just have to guess."

"Ooh. Me first." May grinned and twirled one of her blond curls around her finger. "It all began when Puck crashed into you in high school. He was late for too all practice and as he turned the corner he slammed into you. Your stuff went crashing to the floor and Puck rushed to help you pick everything up. But then, your eyes met and-"

She was cut off by Sabrina. "Not quite."

"Yeah." Dani giggled. "How cliché is that?"

"Did you meet on a dating site?" All asked.

Sabrina made a face. Why would she ever sign up for one of those? Why would Puck sign up for one of those? Why would anyone?

"Judging from the look on he face, that's a no." May groaned.

"Is he like the son of your mom's friend?" Ally questioned.

Sabrina actually wasn't sure how to answer that. Puck was the son of the king and queen of faerie. Sabrina's mom, Veronica, actually was acquaintances with Titania and Oberon. Sabrina shot Dani a desperate look. Dani just looked at her and stifled a giggle. Sabrina had told Dani about everafters when they were seniors in High school.

"So?" May pushed on. "Answer the question."

Sabrina winced at the annoyed tone in May's voice. "Kind of?" It came out like a question.

"Just tell us." May begged.

Before Sabrina could make something up, Puck strode into the room. Sabrina let out a sigh if relief. Saved by the bell...or Puck, rather.

Puck grinned as he plopped down onto the couch beside his fiance "Hello fiance" Fiancé was Puck's new nickname for Sabrina.

When Sabrina didn't reply, Puck turned to Dani, May and Ally. "Hello fiancé's friend, hello fiancé's coworkers."

May and Ally giggled. "Oh my gawd, Sabrina! He's so cute and your so lucky."

Sabrina groaned. How she put up with these girls, she had no idea.

"So, since Sabrina won't tell us, you can." Ally smiled in a flirty manor.

"Tell you what?" Puck asked. he grabbed Sabrina left hand and began twiddling with the engagement ring on her ring finger.

"How you two met?" May smiled.

Puck grinned and turned to his fiancé. "I would be very happy to."

Sabrina groaned. She had a sick feeling about this.

"Well, it all started when I was driving through town on my sick motorcycle."

Sabrina winced. She didn't like the sound of that.

"I was driving past the thrift shop when I saw a poor little lady whose car broke down. Of course, I decided to help her out of the kindness of my heart. Let me just say, she was very pretty and dressed like a cheerleader. She said she was a cheerleader, for FerryPort High. So, I called a tow truck for her and they hauled her car away. But then, Sabrina had no way of getting home. So I took her home on my motorcycle. Her father was so happy, he begged me to marry Sabrina. The end."

As May and Ally squealed about how romantic it all was, Sabrina groaned. "Seriously, Puck?" Since when was she a cheerleader? She hated cheerleading.

Puck just winked at her.

May clasped her hands together. "You never told me you were a cheerleader!"

"Actually-"

"It must have been love at first sight." Ally said dreamily.

Sabrina glance at Dani. The girl was laughing so hard, she was practically rolling around on the floor.

Sabrina stood up with a huff. "How did I get sucked into this?"

Puck kissed her fingers, causing May and Ally to squeal some more.

"You know you love me, babe."

**I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry.**

**Monster: yes, yes she is.**

**Vamp: But we have a more important matter to discuss with you.**

**Monster: Yeah. Why are there only about 1000 stories on this archive. What happened to the other 2000?**

**Me: yes, I really want to know. So if anyone knows, please let me know. **

**Monster: We sure missed a lot...**


	71. Wish

**So, no one knows what happened to, like, 2000 stories in the archive. Huh**

**Wish**

Red walked silently down Main Street. She was running errands for Granny Relda and it was pretty boring. Normally, Daphne would come with her when she went shopping, but Daphne was busy at a dentist appointment. So, poor Red was left alone to buy the tea.

As she made her way down the street, her eyes fell on a couple sitting on a park bench. The blonde guy held his girlfriend's hand as she talked to him. Red could see the affection in the girl's eyes, as she stared at her boyfriend.

Red let out a sigh. She wished that she had someone, the same way that Puck had Sabrina and Henry had Veronica. It just seemed so nice. Even Daphne had a crush on a boy at school, and he had even asked her out. Sighing once again, Daphne made her way into the grocery store.

A few yards away, Blue watched her enter. I assure you, he wasn't watching Red like a creepy stalker. He had just come into town to buys some cake and had noticed Red standing awkwardly in front of a store. He had wanted to say hi, but he had realized her gaze was on a romantic couple. Right away, he knew what she was thinking, for he knew Little Red better than anyone….except for maybe Daphne.

Now, if only he could tell his best friend how he felt. Then, both of their wishes would come true. But sadly, he was just way too shy.

**Monster: Aww. That's sad but kinda cute.**

**Vamp: Hey look. Monster has a soft side.**

**Monster: Shut up**

**Vamp: And a grumpy side**

**Monster: As if you don't**

**Vamp: And a sarcastic side**

**Monster: Are you just going to sit here and list all of my sides?**

**Vamp: And a curious side.**

**Monster: ….I am left speechless.**


	72. Plans

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I guess its disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm….**

**Boring disclaimer, huh? Well, now I'm going to reply to some reviews. **

_**Monster Fan**__**: As much as I would love to meet this monster, taking care of one is enough work. I don't think I'm quite ready yet….but thank you anyway! **_

_**Chococrazygrrl8**__**: OOC means out of character. :D**_

_**p s: **__**Who doesn't want a man eating afro? How cool would that be?**_

**Plans**

"You should also start planning your wedding." Veronica said. She smiled at her daughter. Puck had just proposed last week, and Veronica wanted to get the wedding plans started.

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Your mother is right."

Sabrina plopped down lazily on the couch. "I'm no good at party planning, but I think I actually want a big white wedding. Normal, you know?"

Puck shook his head. "That's so boring. Let's not make our wedding color white. It should be red…and black."

Sabrina glared at him. "Why would I want a red and black wedding?"

"It's called being unique. Oh, and no flowers. Instead of holding a bouquet, you can hold…a chainsaw."

"A chainsaw?" Daphne questioned. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, but it would totally be cool."

Daphne shook her head. "I'm with Sabrina on this one. This wedding has to be totally romantic and beautiful! Chainsaws are not romantic or beautiful."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Fine, but oh! I know! Instead of the boring old suit and tie thing, we should all dress as rodeo clowns!"

Sabrina slapped her forehead. "I'm marrying a rodeo clown." She muttered under her breath.

Daphne shook her head. "That's not romantic. You need to wear a suit and tie, Puck."

"Oh come on, Marshmallow, I want a fun wedding."

"You know what's fun?" Sabrina cut in. "A big white wedding with flowers, suits and ties and other normal stuff."

"Puck crossed his arms over his chest. "Nope, I don't see any fun in that."

"You know, I think we should leave the wedding plans to the girls." Henry said. He hadn't said anything yet, but he really was not liking Puck's ideas.

"Thank you dad." Sabrina said. "I like that idea."

"Hey!" Puck cried. "This is my wedding too!"

"Which is why you should sit back, relax and not worry about it at all." Daphne told him.

"You know who would be on my side about this?" Puck muttered. "Jake."

"I heard my name." Jake said as he waltzed into the room. "Vas happenin'?"

"We're planning my-"

"Our." Sabrina interrupted.

"-Our wedding." Puck explained. "I think the wedding colors should be red and black but everyone seems to disagree with me."

Jake stroked his chin. "I like that. A red and black wedding.,,,you know what would also be cool? If everyone dressed like a rodeo clown."

"That's what I said!" Puck yelped. "You're amazing, Jake."

Sabrina groaned and Veronica shook her head. "Please, just leave it to the ladies."

"You know what?" Sabrina said. "Mom, Daph, let's plan this wedding some other time. When Puck and Jake aren't even home."

Veronica nodded and stood up. "Works for me. Who wants pizza?"

**I honestly don't know what I just wrote. Like I really don't like it. Which is why, I also uploaded another chapter.**

**Monster: Honestly, I like Puck's wedding ideas.**

**Vamp: Me too. Red and Black are my favorite colors.**

**Monster: And the chainsaw idea reminds me of a friend I have. He's always running around with a chainsaw. He's actually sort of creepy.**

**Me: You have a friend who runs around with a chainsaw?**

**Vamp: Oh! I know him. His brother runs around with a gun!**

**Me: Oi…please never invite those two over….Ever. **


	73. Kitten

**Two updates! One Day! Yay!**

**Kitten**

"Merry Christmas, Briar." Jake said as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

Briar smiled and ushered Jake inside. "Get in here. It's snowing outside!"

Jake grinned and set the box he was holding down on the table.

"Is that for me?" Briar asked. She glanced at the box and couldn't help but notice the air holes on the lid. Was there a live animal in there?

"Yeah, but you can't open it now." Jake said.

"Well, why not?" Briar asked.

"Because you opened your present first last Christmas. It's my turn."

Briar giggled. "Since when were we taking turns?"

Jake shrugged and pouted. "It's obviously more fair this way. It's my turn today."

"You're such a baby." Briar said.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Actually, it's a major turn off."

Jake frowned. "Really?"

Briar nodded. "But if it's that important to you, you can have your present first." She handed him a box, wrapped neatly with red wrapping paper. Jake grabbed it and tore it open. Briar sighed, "Just like a kid…"

"Sweet! It's that watch I really wanted!"

Briar smiled. "Yeah. You said you liked it, so I bought it."

"Thanks." Jake grinned at her. "And now, it's time for your present." He grabbed the nox and handed it to her.

Briar sat down on the ground and carefully took off the lid. Just as she had suspected, the box contained an animal. "Awww." She gushed as her eyes took in the sweet little kitten that was asleep in the box. It was white all over, except for the pink inside her ears and Briar was absolutely in love with her, Jake had even put a pink collar on her. "I love her!"

"More than you love me?" Jake questioned.

Briar just grinned as her eyes fell on the collar that the kitten wore. The grin on her face was replaced with a look of curiosity. It looked like there was something dangling off the collar. As the kitten woke up and gave a little yawn, Briar took of the collar and immediately, a ring fell to the carpet. She picked it up and stared at in awe, before noticing a note in the box. She pulled it out and read it.

_Will you marry me?_

_-Jake_

Confused, Briar turned around to question Jake, only to find he was down on one knee.

"Um, can I have the ring back. It's kind of awkward when I'm holding a jewelry box with no ring in it?"

Briar's mouth fell open as she placed the ring inside the box, only for Jake to take it out again and place it on her finger. "Dummy."

"So that's a yes, right?"

**Monster: That Kitty looks mighty delicious…**

**Me: Don't you dare**

**Monster: Well, it's not like he reviewed or anything…**

**Vamp: Monster's got a point.**

**Me: Hurry Kitty! Review before he eats you!**


	74. Sneak

**Sneak**

"He's asleep." Sabrina whispered to Dani as the two girls crept into Puck's room. They crept up to his trampoline, where he was sleeping. Even as a senior in High school, he slept on his trampoline.

"Where's the unicorn?" Dani wondered.

"There it is!" Sabrina pointed to the unicorn, which was next to Puck, along with a scrapbook.

Dani raised an eyebrow at Puck's sleeping form. "He's not wearing a shirt."

"Yeah. He sleeps shirtless now."

"Since when?" Dani asked as she picked up the unicorn.

"Since he became a freshman."

"Hey, do you mind if I go check out that kangaroo?" Dani suddenly asked.

"Go ahead. I'll wait here."

As Dani made her way over to the boxing rink, Sabrina found herself examining Puck's face. He looked so innocent, so unlike his usual, smirking, self.

Suddenly, Puck reached out in his sleep and grabbed Sabrina, pressing her against him.

Sabrina let out a shriek.

"Sabrina…don't leave me…ever."

Sabrina groaned. "Dani!"

"I…wwaanttt yyoouu babe." Puck mumbled.

Dani looked over and nearly fell on the floor laughing. "Oh! That's adorable!"

"Get him off me. I can't break away. He's strong."

Dani ran over and pulled out her phone. "Oh my gosh. He wants you! I need a picture."

"No you don't!" Sabrina tried to grab the phone but ended up losing balance and falling backwards. To her dismay, she had dragged Puck down too. He fell on top of her. They were now a big lump on the ground. Worse, Puck was now awake.

"Sabrina?" he asked groggily. "Why are you in my room?"

Sabrina felt her face flush as she pushed Puck off her.

"Um…Dani was sleepwalking and I followed her in here."

Dani frowned. "The things I do for her, and this is how she repays me?" she mumbled to herself.

Sabrina ignored her. "Sorry to wake you." She grabbed Dani by the arm and dragged her out into the hall.

Out in the hall, Sabrina gasped and fell to the floor. "That was horrible."

Dani shrugged. "On the bright side, I still have this stuffed unicorn."


	75. Fast Food

**Hee hee! I wrote another song-fic. If you haven't figured it out, I'm a total Taylor Swift fan. So, once again, it uses one of her songs! But please check it out. It's called **_**All too Well. **_

**Fast food**

Twenty- four old Sabrina Grimm grabbed a few fries from their box and dabbed them in ketchup. She and Puck were at Wendy's, sitting face to face in a booth.

Puck was staring at the window. "You know I love playing pranks on?"

"Who?" Sabrina wondered.

"Newly-weds." Puck grinned and pulled a glop grenade out of his pocket. "Especially the ones making out on the street."

Sabrina groaned. "That's terrible and mean."

"I know, but it's fun."

"Speaking of newly-weds, Brittney's sister is getting married. I have to be there." Sabrina said. "You want to come?"

Puck grinned. "Nah. Weddings suck."

Sabrina sighed. These were the moments she wondered if Puck would ever propose.

"Besides." Puck went on. "I've been to way too many wedding lately. You're boss just got married last week. It seems everyone's getting married."

"I know." Sabrina agreed. "But you should still come to show her support."

"Maybe I'll go to Britney's wedding in the future, but I've only met her sister once."

Sabrina huffed. "Fine. Have it your way."

Puck took a bit out of his burger. "I don't plan on going to another wedding until it's my own…unless Daphne gets married before me. That's different."

"You wouldn't even come to mine?" Sabrina asked him.

Puck grinned. "Silly Barf-face." He teased. "You're not marrying anyone but me."

Sabrina tried not to look to happy.

"You're trying not to smile." Puck told her.

Sabrina glared at him. "No I'm not. Matter of fact, I'm actually very unhappy. I don't want to marry you at all."

"Ha ha. You're lying." He continued. "You're very happy I said what I said." He leaned across the table and poked her mouth. "Come on! Smile. Admit you love me!"

Sabrina shook her head defiantly.

Sighing, Puck leaned back in his seat. He grabbed a fry and dipped it in the ketchup. As he stuffed it into his mouth, a huge glob of ketchup fell on his shirt. He glanced at it and shrugged.

Sabrina made a disgusted face.

Puck chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket. "I wasn't going to ask right now, but since we're on the topic…" He slid a small box across the table and it landed on Sabrina lap. "When's our wedding. I better be invited."

Sabrina frowned. Picking up the box, she opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Seriously? That's the best proposal you could come up with?"

Puck shrugged. "Who said I was proposing. I just think I should be invited to my own wedding."

Sabrina ignored him. "I can't believe you proposed at a fast food restaurant."

"Hey!" Puck snapped. "My precious Wendy's isn't fast food. Fast food is unhealthy. There are tomatoes in my burger. Therefore, this isn't fast food."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and set the ring box down on the table.

"Wait…" Puck said. "I thought that if the girl agreed to marry the guy, she puts on the ring…" he glanced at his girlfriend nervously.

Sabrina giggled. He looked so nervous. She actually felt bad for him. But, for once, she had the upper hand. She couldn't let this go. "I don't know. Maybe I actually want to marry someone else. Plus, you just said that this wasn't a proposal."

Puck laughed nervously. "Grimm, you're joking, right?"

"I don't know. I might still want to shop around a bit more…"

"Grimm!"

Sabrina let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. But one condition."

"…What?"

"I want a bite of your burger."

**Monster: Guess what! I ate thirty people today.**

**Me: gross**

**Monster: You mean…Delicious!**

**Me: NO…I mean gross.**


	76. Red

**Ok you guys, get ready for a sad one.**

**Red**

All she could see was red.

She knew she was unconscious. She could hear the murmur of voices round her, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

Red.

Not a pretty red, not a scarlet, not crimson. This shade of red had no name. It didn't need one. The shade spoke for itself. It was that horrible.

Not black, not white, but red.

Talking. Her family's voices. Words.

_She's not waking up._

_What do we do?_

_Nurse Sprat is on her way._

_I'm sorry, I don't think she'll last that long._

A little girl's voice rang through all the others.

_Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay…_

And then an older girl voice.

_This is all my fault…._

She longed to reach out and tell everyone that she was fine and it was no one's fault. She'd be up in no time, but she couldn't, because all she could see was red.

Then his voice. _His _voice. The man she loved more than anything. The one person who had been by her side forever. All she wanted to do at that moment was reach out and tell him that she loved him.

But she couldn't.

Wails. Familiar wails filled the room. She could recognize them anywhere. And her heart hurt, because she knew that she couldn't comfort him at the moment.

_This doesn't look too good._

_Don't cry. She'll be fine._

But everyone was crying. And she couldn't do anything. She lay there, helplessly listening to everything around her. The crying, wailing, talking. Nervous voices, pained voices, helpless voices.

And then it stopped.

Gone was the horrible red.

Because Veronica Grimm had just died.

**This does not apply to the storyline of the series. Nor do I know why Veronica died. I'll let you guys come up with that.**


	77. Silence

**Silence**

Silence.

That's what eight year old Puck got when he interrupted a royal meeting.

It's what he got when he recited his essay on how elephants should be pink rather than brown or gray.

It's what he got when he tried to tell Sabrina the joke about the cucumber and the road.

It occurred when he declared to Henry that he was in love with Sabrina.

It's what he got when he proudly told everyone he got into college…in New Zealand.

It's what Sabrina got when she told him she was pregnant.

It's what Daphne got when she barged through Puck's front door holding a baby giraffe.

It's what Sabrina got when she handed their first born daughter to Puck, who was standing there, mouth agape.

It's what happened when Allison, his baby girl, declared she was in love with some boy named Tyler.

And what didn't happen when Emma declared boys were pigs and she would never get married.

It's what Sabrina got when she told him Henry had passed.

And then Veronica.

Silence.

It's what he got when he begged Sabrina to open her eyes one last time.

And he begged for her to tell him she loved him,

Just one last time.

But all he got

Was silence.

So he let the tears fall.

**I don't know where all this depressing stuff is coming from. Ok, no more sadness, promise.**


	78. Coffee

**Coffee**

"Um, Can I have a vanilla cappuccino and a cake pop?" Daphne asked the lady behind the counter at Starbucks.

The lady, her name tag said Joelle, smiled and nodded as she turned around to get the cake pop.

"Really?" A voice said from behind her.

Daphne turned around and frowned at the guy behind her. "Excuse me?"

The guy grinned. Daphne found his perfect teeth, perfect hair and perfect body very annoying.

"That's like the lamest drink ever."

"Oh yeah?" Daphne challenged, "Then what should I get."

The guy grinned but didn't answer. Instead he pushed Daphne away from the counter, firmly but gently, and placed his order. Sadly, it was inaudible for Daphne to hear.

"Daphne, a vanilla cappuccino." Joelle called out.

With one last glance at the perfect boy, Daphne grabbed her coffee and made her way to the table where the sugar, straws and milk were located. As she grabbed a packet of sugar, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy grab his coffee and sit down at a random booth.

Being the Daphne that she was, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of coffee he was drinking. Especially since he had made fun of her coffee order. Sighing, she grabbed her coffee cup and found herself sliding into the booth.

"Well if it isn't Vanilla." The guy grinned at her and took a sip from his cup.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell me your name, you know." Daphne muttered.

"Colin. Now what can I do for you, Vanilla?"

"First, you can stop calling me that."

Colin smiled. "No can do Vanilla. Now seriously, what do you want?"

Without thinking, Daphne grabbed his coffee cup and took a sip.

"Woah! Do you always take drinks form random people's drinks?"

"No…"

Colin laughed. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's good….what is it?"

"It's called the Flamingo Cappuccino."

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "You made that up."

"Did not. "

"What's in it?"

Colin shrugged. "I don't have the slightest idea."

Laughing, Daphne pushed it back towards him and stood up. "Well, bye."

He called out after her. "Wait, you forgot something!"

Daphne turned around and scanned the booth for her keys, or purse or something else she could have left behind, but there was nothing there. She glanced him. "What?"

He held out his Flamingo Cappuccino. "You can have it."

Grinning, she grabbed the cup from him and left the store.

She didn't notice the note scrawled on the lid until she was halfway home.

_Vanilla,_

_You know what to order next time. And here's my number._

_555-1234_


	79. Smile

**Smile**

All eight year old Red really wanted was one good friend at school. She had very few friends. Two, to be precise. But Daphne was in a different class and her other friend, Alice, was two years older. Daphne, she saw only at lunch, and the Alice…for five minutes after school.

Presently, Red was walking down the hall to her classroom. It was lunchtime and normally she would be playing with Daphne, but she was at home with the flu. So instead, Red found herself wandering the hallways. She passed many classrooms, but they were all filled with older kids. Fifth and sixth graders getting ready for middle school.

Wondering what Alice was up to, Red found herself in front of the Art room. It had always been her favorite room. She rather enjoyed drawing and painting. While most kids complained about the smell that fresh paint had, Red thought it was a refreshing sort of smell…_clean. _Smiling, Red turned the door knob and froze in shock.

Normally, the room was always empty. She was always the only one, but today a little boy was standing at one of the easels. The first thing Red noticed was that he was pretty. Blue eyes, blond hair….like a prince. Blue was obviously his favorite color, cause he was dressed from head to toe in blue.

The boy looked up from his painting and smiled. "Hullo."

Red just stood there, not sure what to do. For some odd reason, this caused the boy to laugh. "You seem to be the loud type." He chuckled.

Still no reply from Red, though she managed to turn a shocking shade of red.

"Would you like to paint with me?" The boy made another attempt at friendship.

Nodding, Red silently grabbed her current project from the cupboard and sat down three easels down for the boy.

They spent the next forty minutes in that room, painting. Not a single word came out form either's mouth. Still, every time Red turned to look at him, curiosity burning in her eyes, he smiled at her. A happy, friendly smile. A smile bright enough to make Red feel right at home. A smile that said everything, without saying anything. And that smile, made them best friends.

**I really don't know how that was. It was supposed to be cute, but I feel like I failed. Goshes…I am **_**sooooo**_** positive, huh?**

**Monster: Hmmm. I don't really understand **_**cute, **_**so no comment**

**Vamp: Hmmm.**

**Me: So what is everyone doing this summer?**

**Vamp: I need to visit my family in Transylvania.**

**Monster: I'm going surfing in Hawaii. I got some new swim trunks. Time to show off my six pack!**

**Me: I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight... **


	80. Cooking

**I was requested to do a Basil/Relda story, so here it goes. This idea has come from **_**Queen mongoose.**_

**Thank you for the idea, and I'm sorry, but Monster isn't ready to get married. :D**

**Cooking**

Basil sat in his the living room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his dinner. They had been going married for a few months now, and Relda had decided that she wanted to cook _something new _for him. They had been traveling toe world for a few months, and were currently taking a break back in Ferryport Landing.

To be quite honest, Basil had no idea what to expect. Relda had always been an amazing cook. Her fettuccini was to die for, but she had stopped cooking when the two of them left to travel the world. Instead she had been gathering ingredients from different countries, some so strange, Basil would never have guessed they were edible.

The smell of lasagna was wafting through the air, and it smelled amazing, but Basil knew very well never to judge food by its smell.

"Basil! It's done. I'm done. Come into the kitchen!"

All of a sudden, Relda was standing in front of him. Her red hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, loose strands coming out of the band. Her eyes sparkled and he could tell she was excited. She was practically jumping up and down.

"I can't wait to try it." Basil stood up and followed his wife into the kitchen. He nervously glanced at the table and his eyes widened at the sight of his wife's lasagna.

How to describe it? Well, oddly, it was green. The pasta was. The sauce was a bright blue color and the cheese was pink. It was singlehandedly the strangest thing basil had ever seen…ever. And being someone involved with Everafters, he had seen _plenty _of strange things.

"It looks delicious." Basil heard himself say. It wasn't _exactly a _lie. It did kind of look good…from the perspective of a colorblind dog….

"Great!" Relda let out a sigh of relief. "I've gathered ingredients from everywhere we went. This lasagna has ostrich blood and turtle shell in it. Very popular ingredients in some parts of the world."

Basil in took a sharp breath of air. "Yum."

"Try it." Relda sat down across from him and watched him anxiously.

Basil nodded and picked up his fork. He was actually _scared. _Glancing at his wife, he noticed that she was watching his every move. Forcing a smile onto his face, he picked up the fork.

The taste was…interesting. Let's just say, Bail could feel something oozing between his teeth. He glanced back at Relda. She had stood up and retrieved a glass filled with a thick, red liquid.

"Is that tomato juice?" Bail asked. He loved tomato juice. Besides, he really needed something to wash away the taste of the ostrich blood in his mouth.

"Sorry." Relda frowned. "This is actually hippo blood. It's supposed to be very good for your skin. Nutritious too!"

Basil tried to remain nonchalant. "Um, Relda, love, you better sit down."

A sudden change cane over Relda's expression. "You're going to tell me you hate it, aren't you? She whispered. She sat down on her chair with a thud and put her head in her hands. "I worked so hard, collecting these ingredients and cooking with new foods…." She sniffed. "It was always my dream as a little girl to open a restaurant filled with strange authentic foods…"

Basil had no clue what to do. He had originally planned on telling her, gently of course, to give up the strange food phase, but looking at her…her red hair frizzy and uncontrollable, her white skin, like porcelain. He couldn't hurt her. He _wouldn't_ hurt her.

"Actually, I was just going to tell you, I have a new favorite food." He heard himself say.

Relda sprang up. "Really!? Thank you! This is great….I have so many more new recipes! I'll make some Green Fungus Apple Pie!"

Basil watched her throw open the refrigerator door and start pulling ingredients out.

He wondered what he had gotten himself into. Would he have to eat strange, colorful food for the rest of his life?

Only one thing was clear…Love made you a liar.

**Vamp Actually, those foods all sound very good.**

**Monster: I know. I'm really craving ostrich and hippo blood.**

**Vamp: I actually prefer Unicorn blood.**

**Me: (GASP) You leave those poor unicorns alone! **

**Vamp: Never!**

**Monster: Anyways, in your reviews, write about the strangest dish that you can come up with. Then we will pick the strangest dish and that person will get a shoutout!**

**Me: Ready set go!**


	81. Boxes

**Shoutout to **_**Ellas Journal**_**! :D**

**Monster: It's disclaimer time!**

**Vamp: Koalacutie, Drum roll please!**

**Me: No.**

**Monster: Oh come on. Don't be like that….**

**Me: Bleh.**

**Vamp: I think there's something wrong with her.**

**Me: Bleh**

**Monster: Vamp, I think you broke her**

**Vamp: Did not. Puck did.**

**Puck: What did I do? Oh well. Who cares? Point is, Koalacutie does not own the Sisters Grimm or Youtube. My best buddy, Michael Buckley does.**

**Boxes**

"Hey Ugly, I've got something for you."

Sabrina Grimm looked up from the book that she was reading. Currently, they were twenty-two year old seniors in UCLA. Veronica and Henry, mostly just Veronica, had decided to let the two kids buy an apartment and live together as roommates until they graduated. Of course, Henry took a lot of convincing and even four years later, he still wasn't okay with it.

"What is, Jerkwad?" Sabrina asked.

"It's downstairs in the kitchen." He told her. "Follow me."

That was probably the last thing that Sabrina wanted to do. She would rather finish reading the book that she was reading, but he was giving her that look. You know, that goofy smile that Sabrina had grown to love, but would never admit?

"Fine, but this better be good." She muttered as she followed him out of her room and into the kitchen. She froze under the doorway. "What's in the box?"

Sitting in between the doorway and the table was a huge refrigerator box.

"Open it." Puck pushed her towards the box. "And I'll be back." And with that, he left the kitchen.

"Seriously?" Sabrina muttered. "He just leaves me?" She was starting to get suspicious. What if there was some kind of creature inside. Was this a prank? Still, she was curious. Cautiously, she opened the box, with her eyes closed. She cringed away, expecting to be squirted with some kind of goo. But after a few seconds of nothing, Sabrina opened her eyes and came face to face with…another box.

Frowning, she opened the second box, only to see even more brown cardboard. This cycle went on for quite a while. She would open one box, only to be welcomed with another box. In ten minutes, the small kitchen was filled with boxes. And she was getting frustrated. Box after box after box. She thought about quitting, but Grimms were not quitters. Instead, she went crazy. Her face was red, her hair a mess, and boxes were flying everywhere. It was quite a sight….

To Puck, she reminded him of Godzilla. Destructing everything, or every box, that got in her way. She even had a crazy gleam in her eyes.

As seven more minutes passed, she got the feeling that she was almost done. She was currently tugging at a shoebox. Taking a quick stretch break, Sabrina actually smiled, proudly. She had come a long way since she had opened the huge refrigerator box. Satisfied, she went back to opening more boxes. She didn't even notice that Puck had returned and was watching her from the doorway.

Finally, she got what she wanted. Long gone were the minutes of opening cardboard boxes, for she was now staring at a velvet jewelry box. She felt her face flush. Was this what she thought it was? She opened it, and almost fainted. But she didn't.

Inside was the perfect sapphire ring. Actually, Sabrina remembered glancing at it, the last time she and Puck had gone to the mall. She had mentioned it, but she hadn't though Puck had heard her.

"So?" Puck pushed himself off of where he was leaning against the doorway.

Sabrina didn't answer. Instead, she slipped it onto her ring finger. "Thank you, Fairyboy."

Puck grinned and wrapped his arms around her, from behind. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "You know what the best part of this is?"

Sabrina shook her head. "What?"

He broke away from her and ran into the hall. "I got the whole Godzilla act on camera! Later Loser! Youtube, here I come!"

Sabrina's mouth fell open and she chased him down the hall. "Give me back the tape! PUCK!"

**Monster: Oh yeah, and the winner of the food contest is….Ellas Journal. **

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. You guys make my writing satisfying. Thank you and please continue reviewing. **

**Monster: MMM. I'm stuffed. I ate 26 people today.**

**Vamp: Don't become like those 26 people! Review.**


	82. Bet

**Bet**

"You guys made a bet on who could get me to go out with them first!" Daphne shrieked. She was pretty sure she had the entire cafeteria's attention, but she couldn't care less. Two guys had been flirting with her all week. And one of them, she had actually had feeling for. That is, until she overheard both of them talking about their little bet.

She had never been more hurt in her life.

"Daphne! I can explain." Travis reached out his hand to grab her, but she pulled away.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." She turned around and stormed out of the cafeteria, trying to stop the tears from falling. It was a strange feeling. She rarely ever cried. Grimms were not crybabies.

The hall was empty and Daphne walked past all the lockers, her eyes on the door that led off campus. She just needed to be alone…or maybe talk to someone…she wasn't even sure.

"Daphne?"

Daphne froze. She would recognize that voice anywhere. He had only spent every other for the last seven years day playing football in her yard with Puck. "Jackson."

"What happened?"

And all of a sudden, he was there, handing her a tissue. "You want to tell me about it?"

Daphne shrugged. "I don't even know if I want to talk about it. I'm so confused."

"You can talk to me." Jackson insisted. "But you don't have to if you don't want to…last time I told a girl to talk to me about her feelings, she sneezed in my face. But then again, she was a hippo…literally."

He looked so unsure of himself that she had to laugh. It felt good to laugh and all of a sudden, Daphne didn't care about what had just occurred. She had realized that the person she loved was closer than she had thought.

**Short, I know.**

**Monster: Poor Daphne. She knows that even she's allowed to cry, right?**

**Vamp: poor girl…she deserves better than Travis and that other idiot.**

**Monster: Someone like Jackson! **


	83. Talent

**Talent**

"So Sabrina, what clubs you thinking of joining?" Dani asked as the girls scoured the Elective Fair. Every club in Ferry port High had set up a booth so that incoming freshmen could walk around and see what they wanted to do once school started.

"I've been so busy with the fairytale detective stuff," Sabrina explained. "I had no time to sit and think about hobbies."

"I'll bet you don't even have anything your good at." Puck teased. "You're biggest skill is probably your ability to fall into my traps and pranks."

"Ok, why are you even following us around? Where's Jackson?"

Puck grinned at her. "He has the flu."

Dani laughed as Sabrina glared at Puck. "Hey Sabrina, why don't you join the drama club?"

"No way." Puck butted in before Sabrina could reply. "She can't even tell a lie."

"Can so!" Sabrina said through gritted teeth. He look was menacing, and when she had it on her face, other kids knew to stay away. On the other hand, puck just laughed.

"Fine. Then lie and say that you're not in love with me!"

Sabrina felt her face flush. "That wouldn't even be a lie! I'm not in l-l-love with you!"

Puck chuckled and elbowed Dani. "See how red her face gets when she lies? And you expect her to start acting?"

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest, huffed and walked towards the next booth.

Puck and Dani laughed and followed her. The next booth was for the Choir.

"Choir?" Dani asked Sabrina.

"You should join."

Sabrina looked up to see Bradley, her crush at the moment, watching her from behind the booth. He was one year older and Sabrina's first crush. I mean, outside of the obnoxious fairy that was glaring at Bradley…

Sabrina opened her mouth to reply. "May-"

"NO!" Puck interrupted. "Grimm here CANNOT sing."

Sabrina practically had steam coming out of her ears. "Shut your mouth!"

Bradley glanced at Puck. "You can still try out."

Puck ignored him. "Her singing is like a cross between a donkey playing the bagpipes and thirty five kittens getting run over!"

"That's so cruel!" Dani shrieked. "Why would you say something like that?"

"It's true." Puck answered as he shrugged.

Sabrina flared her nostrils. "Fairyboy! Stop that! Go away!"

"I'm actually thinking about it. I don't think I can stand your ugly face anymore. You know what I'm saying, Bradley? I mean, have you seen her? It's even worse when she's asleep. And when she waked up it's like a mokey threw up on her."

Sabrina jumped to attack him, but Dani pulled her back just in time. "Woah girly, no fighting on campus."

Puck just threw his head back and laughed. Bradley raised an eybrow and waved to the group as they made their way.

"What about the Debate club?" Dani asked. "That sounds….fun."

"Maybe. I think I'll be good at that." Sabrina pulled herself together and glanced back toward Bradley. He was talking to a group of girls at the booth.

"Yeah right." Puck scoffed. "She can't win a debate. She can barely convince me to take a shower."

Sabrina sighed and wrote her name down on the sign up sheet before moving on. "Cheerleading…no, math club...no…"

It went on for another half hour. Every single club that Sabrina showed interest in, Puck shot down by making fun of her.

"Art Club." Sabrina said. "I think I want to join."

Dani grinned at her. "Me too!"

"Seriously, Ugly? You can't even draw a smiley face."

This time, Sabrina decided to ignore him. "Well, that's the last booth."

"And just in time too." Dani said as she checked her watch. "I need to be home in ten minutes. Well, I had fun. By Sabrina, Puck. Sabrina, I'll text you later. I need advice anyway. I have a new crush!"

Sabrina smiled sheepishly as she scarthed the back of her head. "You know I'm no good at giving advice on boys…"

Dani laughed and with one final wave, she disappeared. Sabrina was left alone with the fairy.

"Time to go home, Grimm."

Sabrina turned around and began walking home. Puck groaned when she realized that she was ignoring him. He ran to catch up to her, which didn't take that much energy. She was furious.

"Why are you ignoring me, Stinkpot?"

Sabrina glared at him for the hundredth time that day. Her eyes practically beamed lasers through him. "Why do you think I'm mad? You embarrassed me in front of my best friend and my crush! Bradley probably thinks I'm a no -talent loser!"

"You are a no talent loser, buttface! And maybe I don't want you to join a club, befriend all those guys in the club, and then forget about me!"

Sabrina froze, her face bright red. Puck looked pretty similar for he had no idea why he had just said that.

Averting her gaze, Sabrina turned around and quickened her pace. She just had to get home and then avoid him for the rest of her life. She wasn't sure whether she was supposed to be happy or miserable. Sure she had once had a crush on him, but were the feeling still there? She was pretty sure she liked Bradley now…

She hurried home, ignoring the boy calling her name behind her.

**Me: perfect example of jealousy**

**Monster: How cute**

**Vamp: She doesn't know what to think. :D**

**Monster: Honestly, I wouldn't either.**

**Me: Ya kidding me? I would've jumped into Puck's arms!**

**Vamp & Monster: …..ok, eww**


	84. Princesses

**Princesses**

"Daddy!"

Puck looked up from his work to see his younger daughter glancing up at him, her eyes shining and her cheeks rosy.

"What's up, Emma?"

Emma held up her Barbie doll. "Can you play Princess Ariel with me, Daddy."

Puck made a face. Hey, he had a manly pride to think about. Not to mention his dignity and reputation. "Um…why can't mommy play with you?"

"Because you're better at playing things than Mommy is. Plus, she's busy with Aunt Daphne."

Puck puffed out his chest, a habit he still had. "Well I am better than her at a lot of things."

"So will you play?"

Puck glanced at the redheaded mermaid doll and sighed. This was a new experience for him. At Emma's age, Allison had been completely different. She rejected all the dolls that Sabrina had bought her, instead choosing to watch football with her father, not that she understood any of it, or playing with boys in the neighborhood. The all of a sudden, she changed. At eight years old, she gave up the footballs and the cars for clothes, makeup, and jewelry. What part of the family had she gotten this from? No one knew, but Puck guessed form his mother, who treasured her clothes more than her own children.

On the other hand, Emma was like a mini Daphne. She loved her dolls and her fairytales. Her favorite was the little mermaid and she would often sit on front of the TV, watching the Disney movie. Sabrina and Puck would just roll their eyes, since they of course knew the real one, and she was nothing like the lovely red headed cartoon.

Back in reality, Puck took a Barbie from Emma and followed her into the living room. He had only done this 'doll' thing once before. Sabrina hadn't been home and Emma had been crying. To calm her down, he had put on a show with all her dolls, using his best girl voice and imitations. He had never told his wife, and he was glad Emma hadn't either, since Sabrina would never let it go if she knew.

Sighing, he grabbed one of Emma's many tiaras and slapped it onto his head. Emma always wore a tiara when she played princess games, so Puck figured he should wear one too. You know, just to make Emma happy.

"Ok Emma, I'll play dolls with you but as soon as Mommy get home-"

"What'll happen when I get home?"

Puck looked up to see Sabrina standing by the garage door, an amused expression on her pretty face. "What's that you're holding Puck?"

"Daddy's gonna play Princess Ariel with me!" Emma cried as she held up a doll and giggled.

"Is he now?" Sabrina smirked at her husband. "Well we all know that Daddy's secretly a girl in a boy's body."

"I'm not a boy! I'm a man!"

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it'll come true."

Emma squealed in delight and her cheerful expression grew when she saw her older sister coming down the stairs. "Allison! You wanna play dolls?"

Allison Goodfellow glanced at the sight before her, rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm starving-"

"Girls? Did I ever tell you about your father's stuffed unicorn?" Sabrina interrupted.

Allison raised an eyebrow. "You had a stuffed _unicorn? _Why not a dragon or something?"

Puck glared at his wife. "You're hurting my manly pride babe."

"Don't call me that." Sabrina muttered, out of habit. "Oh! And I also remember you had those pink striped boxers-"

"GRIMM!"

"That's Goodfellow to you."

"No one makes a fool of King Puck and gets away with it!" Puck cried. Puck still called himself the King on a daily basis, and though the kids didn't know that he really was one, they thought it was a joke between their parents.

"You mean _Princess Puck." _ Sabrina smiled at him. "but thank you for keeping Emma company. I have a lot of work to do." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then Sabrina smirked again and followed her laughing eight year old into the kitchen, leaving behind a giggling four year old and a gaping fairy.

Emma stood up and patted her father's knee. "Don't worry Daddy, we can be princesses together."

Puck smiled at his daughter and secured the tiara on his head so it wouldn't fall off. "The things he did for his kids…

Before he picked up his doll, he touched his cheek, where Sabrina had kissed him. In the end, being a princess was definitely worth it.

**Monster: Oooh! Puck's a princess. How manly of him.**

**Vamp: hey, you're one to talk. Just yesterday I found you in a bright pink tutu, practicing for your ballet recital.**

**Me: Ok…you guys just put a disturbing picture in my head…**

**Monster: Anyway, I just ate twenty eight people for lunch, so you better review.**


	85. Telephone

**Telephone**

"Telephone."

Sabrina looked up from her phone and stared at Puck, a confused expression etched on her pretty face. "What?"

"Let's play Telephone."

Sabrina frowned at him. "Puck, you're twenty-two. Do you really think its age appropriate to play _Telephone?"_

Puck shrugged and grinned at her, a goofy grin that she adored. "Come on Grimm. Daphne, Basil, Dani and Red are all here and they all want to play. They're our guests, so we must be considerate of their desires. Besides, I think you'll enjoy this game."

Sabrina huffed. "Since when are you _considerate _of other people? And honestly, you're making me a bit nervous…"

Puck grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into their kitchen. They had moved in with each other at eighteen. "That really hurt babe. I'm _always _considerate of other people."

"You're gonna play?" Daphne grinned as Sabrina entered the kitchen, Puck's hand still gripping hers tightly, as if she was going to run away. Which, she probably was. She was not in the mood to play a ridiculous kids game.

To Sabrina's dismay, someone had already set up the chairs in a circular fashion. As she was shoved roughly into her seat, she glanced around. Directly across from her was Basil, his red hair unruly and his grin never faltering. He was eleven and already really tall, for his age, at five two seven. He would soon tower over her. She was five seven now, and she didn't dream about the day that her little brother would bypass her in height. Next to him, if you went clockwise, was eighteen (and a few thousands) year old Red. Sabrina was pleased to say that she had grown up very pretty. Prettier than Sabrina herself, something that Puck often rubbed in her face, though she wasn't really sure if he meant it or not.

Daphne was next to Red, then Sabrina herself, Puck, then Dani (Who was still Sabrina's bestie), and then back to Basil. Elvis JR was also there, sitting next to Daphne, though he was on the floor and Daphne wasn't. Like Red, Daphne was very pretty, though she was a teeny tiny bit overweight. Not much, but like, one percent or something. Elvis JR, who sat on the ground next to Daphne, panting, didn't need much description. He looked just like his father…hairy, and er…like a dog.

"Ok!" Dani cried, clasping his hands together. "I call first. We go clockwise."

When no one objected, she leaned in and whispered something to Basil. It was passed along to Red, then Daphne and Sabrina.

"Red elephants like to party at my home."

Sabrina frowned and passed it one to Puck, who was bouncing in his seat. He grinned and stood up, though Sabrina found that unnecessary. "Red Elephants like to party at my home." Everyone turned to Dani who shook her head. "It was: Ted's Elephants like to party with my gnome."

Sabrina raised her eyebrow and Dani laughed. "Come on 'Brina. It's supposed to be weird. That's what makes it fun."

"Who's Ted?" Daphne asked.

The rounds went on. Basil started "I have a basket of bananas." To his dismay, it came out of the other end, perfectly the same. Same went for Red's statement, though Daphne's was misinterpreted. When her turn came, Sabrina still wasn't in the spirit of things so she muttered something about 'windows' and watched it get passed around.

"Ok! It's is the King's turn!"

"Just go." Sabrina muttered to her boyfriend.

He grinned at her, a cocky, mischievous grin. Sabrina frowned. She was nervous gain. What was he planning? She watched cautiously as he whispered something to Dani. Dani's eyes lit up like Christmas lights and she passed it on to Basil. Whatever he heard, he perked up from his previous lazy manner. He passed it on to Red, who blushed and passed it on to Daphne. She bit her hand hard, and tried her hardest not to fall off her chair and then passed it on the Sabrina, who was worried sick. What if was an embarrassing secret of hers? Or something dirty?

The words didn't sink in as Daphne whispered them into her ear. She straightened up after she heard the whole thing and subconsciously said them out loud.

"Will you marry me Puck Goodfellow?" She repeated the words still unusual and not making sense to her. It took a few seconds, but finally they sunk in. They made sense. But it was too late. Puck was standing in front of her, grinning like a madman.

"I thought the guy was supposed to propose, but if you're that desperate." And suddenly he was kissing her, his lips soft on hers. And her mind went blank.

Daphne bit her hand excitedly, Red blushed, Dani was giggling to herself, Basil looked away, his cheeks pink, and Elvis JR just sat there drooling.

And then Puck pulled away and Sabrina felt her face flush. Had that really just happened? "That was a terrible proposal, Fairyboy."

"Oh, but Ugly, I'm not the one who proposed."

She raised her left hand to shove him playfully in the chest, but she froze when she saw the huge sparkly engagement ring on her ring finger. Her eyes widened and she turned her face to stare her boyfriend, fiancé, whatever, down. She couldn't believe this. She was _engaged. _She struggled not to let the tears fall, cause Sabrina Grimm never cried. And she wasn't about to start now.

She looked up, not noticing that behind Puck, everyone else had left the room. At the moment all she saw was Puck, as he leaned in to kiss her again. The usual mischievous glint in his eyes was gone, replaced with warmness and love.

"I love you Sabrina."

And all of a sudden, Telephone was her favorite game. (Not that she would ever tell him that.)

**Monster: ...Sappy**

**Vamp: Yup**

**Monster: Anyways, can't hang out today. I'm painting.**

**Me: Cool. What are you painting?**

**Monster: Zebras and Elephants.**

**Me: Nice. I want to see the painting when it's done. maybe I'll hang it up in my room.**

**Monster: You're going to thumbtack a zebra to your wall?**

**Me: Wait a second...don't tell me you're actually going to paint an _actual _zebra..._  
><em>**

**Vamp: What did you think he was gonna do?**

**Me: Ok...anyways, you guys there's (hopefully) a poll on my page about what I should write about next. i am taking a break from Sisters Grimm, but I need help choosing my next fandom. So please vote, even though I don't necessarily expect you to read whatever I write. Cya.**

**Review :)**


	86. Young

**Young**

She was the most beautiful thing! She had dark black hair, like obsidian, with pretty gray eyes. And the best part was, she was his size! Unlike his parents, who walked around without their hands (weird right), the beautiful angel walked on all fours too! She crawled just like him! Also, unlike his family, she was small. To be more specific, she was _his size ._On the other hand, he mom, pa, and sisters were all tall, like giants. In Basil's opinion, everyone should just be like him, down on the ground, crawling around. They were crazy, walking around on twos rather than fours. Would he become like that one day? Bail sure hoped not.

Anyways, back to the was everything he had ever wanted.

As she pranced into the room, her feet making her way towards him, Basil reached out to touch her hair. It looked so soft… But before he could feel it, she screeched and ran out into the hallway. Basil sat on his bum and frowned. Did the pretty girl really hate him?

3333

3333

Daphne watched as her little brother sat on his bum, a sad (and adorable) pout on his face. Beside her, Veronica, who was busy buttering her toast, laughed. "Aw, Daphne. Young love."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, not really sure what to make of the situation. "This is just a little disturbing." She muttered as she grabbed the jam from its place beside Daphne.

Daphne nodded as Moonlight entered the room again. Basil's face lit up and he reached for her, but she ignored him and hopped up onto the vacant seat next to Sabrina.

Basil pouted again and Daphne burst into giggles. "Aw, poor baby."

Sabrina huffed and propped her elbow on the table. "How long till he realizes that he's in love with a freakin' _cat?"_

Veronica tossed her head back and laughed. "Oh sweetie. He's only twelve months old. He hasn't seen enough of the world to realize that."

Basil saw his family laughing and flashed his adorable grin, showing off his one tooth that was in the process of growing in. Moonlight just began to clean herself.

**Monster: Aw, young love. How cute.**

**Vamp: Ew. Besides, he's way too young.**

**Me: What are you, like his father? **

**And by the way, I know I said there would be a poll on my page, but I'm really confused. I made it, but it doesn't show up on my profile page? Does anyone have experience in this?**


	87. Grown-UP

**Grown-up**

"MOM!" Allison Grimm ran downstairs, and almost tripped in the process, screaming.

Sabrina looked up from her book to see her daughter crash on the couch, next to her, and shover her iphone at Sabrina's face. "Look!"

"Ally, honey. It's way too close. I can't read it."

"Oh…sorry." Allison moved the phone back so that her mother could read it.

Sabrina smiled as she read the text.

_Wanna hang out?-P_

Sabrina smiled at her daughter. "You want to tell me who _P _is?"

Allison tucked her hair behind her ears. "His name is Parker, and he's really cute!"

"Who's really cute?"

The girls looked up to see Puck standing in the doorway, frowning.

"Hey Dad! Parker asked me out."

A grave expression came over Puck's features. "Did you say yes?"

"Um yeah…"

Sabrina studied her husband's expression ad fought the urge not to laugh. She had seen that expression many times on Henry's face. She had never though Puck would be the overprotective type, but she thought it was sort of cute. If Ally noticed her father's expression, she didn't show it. She waved at her parents and ran up the stairs, phone in hand, texting her girls.

Puck watched her leave and sat down next to his wife. He peered at Sabrina's face. "Grimm, why are you trying not to laugh?"

Sabrina grinned at him. "You're mad."

"Am not!"

"You are. I never thought you'd be overprotective, Fairyboy."

"And I never thought my baby girl would get a boyfriend."

Sabrina laughed. "Come on, let it go. She's thirteen; she's a teenager. You still have Emma to baby."

Puck glared at her. "You're mocking me."

"Can't deny it."

Puck stuck his tongue out at her, in an immature way, causing Sabrina to make a face. "You're such a overprotective big baby, Puck."

Puck leaned back in his seat. "Am not. I'm just saying that she's too young to have a boyfriend."

"Come on, I'll bet it won't last a day." Sabrina told him. "Hmm….you know who you remind me of? My dad."

"Oh come on grimm, don't compare me to him. He still hates me, and we've been married for over fourteen years."

"And you hate Parker. And Parker will hate his daughter's boyfriend."

Puck groaned. "He can hate his daughter's boyfriend all he wants, just as long as his daughter isn't also Ally's daughter."

"You know," Sabrina began, "I'll bet Peter Pan isn't this annoying and overprotective…."

Puck sprang up, popping his wings out unintentionally. He flew up and slammed his head into the ceiling, in shock. Sabrina hadn't compared him to Pater Pan in _years. _He had forgotten how annoying it was. He glared at her and rubbed the top of his head. Ow…

"Pop your wings back in, Puck. Before Ally comes bounding down the swings or Emma comes in to beg us for ice cream."

Puck's wings disappeared and he went back to sulking.

"Face it. Our baby's grown-up."

"She's only thirteen."

Sabrina shook her head and returned to her book. She just had to invite Parker over for dinner, just to test Puck's reactions. They were just too funny…and totally cute….not that she'd ever tell him that.

**Monster: How annoying. An overprotective Puck**

**Vamp: Oh and **_**kaykay901**_**? I'm a dude, so there's no way I'd ever….you know what you asked.**

**Monster: Wait….what she ask?**

**Vamp: Never mind. I was never here.**

**Me: Lol**

_**Kaykay901, **_**I do like koalas, yes candycane, lucy hale is an actress on Pretty Little Liars, and in chapter 27 Red and Daphne are tenish. And no, Puck and Sabrina do not keep divorcing…that would be funny…**

_**Guest: **_**Myster man? That sound very interesting. I'll think about it.**

_**BlazePrincess49**_**: Good so I'm not the only one with a missing poll. **

And since the poll never showed up, I'll just put it here. Please do not say Sisters Grimm!

**What fandom should be next for me?**

**a) Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus**

**b) Mortal Instruments and or Infernal Devices**

**c) Maximum Ride**

**d) Divergent**


	88. Adventure

**Adventure**

Puck opened the door and let Sabrina into their brand new apartment. It was pretty empty, set aside from a large couch, a small kitchen table and a fridge.

As Sabrina went to stash the huge cake box with leftover wedding cake in the fridge, Puck watched her, his eyes filled with happiness and admiration. They had just gotten married. Like literally an hour and a half ago.

Sabrina shut the fridge door and turned around to see Puck staring at her.

"What Fairyboy, is there something on my face?" She self-consciously lifted a hand to her face.

Puck smiled at her, "No..." Then he suddenly broke out of his trance and his face turned red. "Er, I mean yes. Yes, your face is covered in ugly. I can't even look at it." He desperately tried to cover his tracks.

He expected Sabrina to hit him, or childishly stick out her tongue, or even stomp away and ignore him, but she did the unexpected. She burst out laughing. Puck stared at her, confused but still mystified. She was so beautiful, not that he'd ever tell her that.

"Aw, Fairyboy, you think I'm beautiful?"

Puck sat up straight in his seat, "Aw man, did I say that out loud? I am a mess today…"

Sabrina just smiled. She was just so…_happy. _She had gotten _married. _So what if she was acting all out of character. Sue her. It's not like Puck was acting normal either.

"I still don't understand why you were so against a honeymoon, though." Sabrina muttered as she turned around and began mentally making plans to decorate the apartment. They couldn't live in an empty apartment, could they?

"Well I don't think I want to spend an entire trip with just you and your girl cooties. Plus, if I want to go to Hawaii or something for the first time, I don't want the pretty scenery to spoil because of your face."

"Aren't you the one who just called me beautiful a moment ago."

"That was the wine speaking, my dear."

"Right." Sabrina rolled her eyes and plopped down next to her husband on the couch. She shoved him over and pulled out her phone.

Puck watched her frowning. "Well, aren't we the most romantic couple ever."

Sabrina laughed as Puck got up. She yelped angrily when Puck grabbed her hand and pulled her up too. He kissed her on the lips and then headed for the front door. "Go Change, Grimm, the flight leaves in three hours."

Sabrina followed after him, confusion. " It's Goodfellow now! And flight?"

"He turned and grinned at her. "Did you really think I was going to leave the Queen of Faerie without a honeymoon? What would my people think of their king? They would think he's a horrid monster and a bully!"

"They wouldn't be wrong." Sabrina called after him. But inside, she was jumping up and down. Honeymoon!? Where were they going? But when she questioned him, he just ignored her.

"Just come on Gri-Good-Nah, Grimm. Just come on."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips, and went into one of the empty bedrooms to change.

Married life was going to be a whole new adventure. And she couldn't wait.

**Well people, so far PJO is winning with Maximum Ride in second place. Funny, Mortal Instruments and Divergent only have one vote each. Oh well, I've wanted to write a PJO fanfic for a while now, but I don't know what I want to write…Maybe an AU, cause I love AU stories, I don't know why. Oh, who saw the movie? Opinions? I thought it was WAY better than the first one, but I'm sorry, I'm still not sold.**

**Anyways, the next chapter probably won't be a Puckabrina cause I've done way too many in a row. I try my best to keep from doing that, but they're just the easiest couple in my opinion. I'm trying to do something with Red, but you know she doesn't really have someone to pair her with outside of OCs. Maybe Henry/Veronica…hmmm.**

**BTW, **_**KayKay**_**, Vampire is Team Edward. He would tell you himself but he transformed into a bat and he's…nvm. You don't want to know….**

**And Monster is busy playing Clash of Clans….Life lesson people, do not interrupt a gaming monster…EVER.**

**Anyways, Imma gonna stop rambling now…LOL Cya. **

**Review.**


	89. supercalifragilisticexpialidoc ious

**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**

"Pinocchio."

Pinocchio looked up from his phone to see his girlfriend standing above him, hands on her hips. "Yeah Daph?"

"Describe me in three words."

Pinocchio raised an eyebrow. "What is this about?"

Daphne tugged at one of her braids. Pinocchio noted that she seemed like she was uncomfortable. "Can you just do it? I wanna know what you say."

Pinocchio mentally groaned. This had to be some kind of trick. And knowing Daphne, there was some silly reason behind this.

"Come on! Just tell me how you would describe me to one of your friends, or something."

Pinocchio ran a hand through his hair and muttered, "You're nice…?"

It came out like a question and Daphne frowned and sat down next to him on the soft grass. "I'm _nice? _That's all you can say? You've known me for over eight years, we've went out for two, and all I am is _nice?"_

Pinocchio winced. Firstly, Daphne did mean a lot to him, and she was a lot more than just _nice, _but Pinocchio couldn't think of any word to describe what Daphne meant to him. Heck, he was pretty sure no such word existed….corny, but it was true. No words could describe what Daphne meant to him. Now how was he supposed to tell her that. "Daph, there are no words that can describe you."

"There has to be something…." She muttered. "Try. I really want to see what else you can come up with it."

He fronwed and took a minute to think. "Pretty." He finally told her.

Her expression wasn't pleased. "Way to make a girl feel special. Stupid guys. So simple minded….I'll give you two more tries."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared at her pretty face. She had lost all the baby fat over the years and had gotten quite pretty. He sighed and hoped that the next one would satisfy her. "You're perfect Daphne. I love you and that seems like a perfect way to describe you."

Daphne's face softened and she smiled and squeezed his hand. Pinocchio grinned. He had finally pleased her. But to his surprise, she let go of his hand and stood back up. "Still not good enough."

Pinocchio mentally cursed. He was now getting frustrated. Gosh, what was with girls and their complicated personalities? Why couldn't they just be like guys? Simple and not complicated, at all? How much easier would that make life?

"One more try." Daphne said, her hands on her hips, as she towered over him and the wonderful, relaxing couch.

Without thinking, a frustrated Pinocchio blurted out, you're supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

Daphne's eyes widened and she just looked at him for a good few moments. Then her face cracked into a smile and she burst out laughing. Pinocchio watched her in fascination. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? What was a better way to describe Daphne than with a Mary Poppins reference?

Daphne grinned at him as she got ready to leave the room. "Fine, you win this time."

As she left the room, Pinocchio leaned back in his seat. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious really was the perfect way to describe his girlfriend.

**Ah! I'm sorry it's been so long! But school is really keeping me on my toes…..I'm sorry! I will continue to try to update as much as possible.**


	90. Brave

**I do not own The Sisters Grimm or the song **_**Brave. **_**Right go to Michael Buckley and Sara Bareilles**

**Brave**

Out of all the places to be, Puck found himself leaning against the wall in the corner of the school auditorium. He was actually at _Homecoming. _He had no idea what he was doing there, but he had seen Sabrina come down the stairs in a dress, something she hadn't worn since, like, sixth grade, and he found himself following her out the door. They were in tenth grade now, and Puck still hadn't been able to ask out Sabrina. He hadn't been able to come to terms with his feeling until eight grade, and even then, he hadn't known how to tell her. Seriously, Sabrina was _scary_, and besides, Puck wasn't supposed to fall in love. Therefore, there was only one thing to do. Ignore the feeling.

Sadly, that wasn't working to well. They were both getting older and more hormonal. Sabrina was really pretty and Puck found himself following her around. Of course, she would get super pissed, but he would always just tell her it was for protection, or whatever.

So now he was standing amongst a bunch of students as they milled around, and Sabrina wasn't even hanging out with him. She hadn't wanted to some to the dance in the first place, but Dani had dragged her to the mall, bought her a dress and then dragged her to Homecoming.

Puck ran a hand though his hair as the song Brave came out. He saw Sabrina about ten feet away, getting a drink. She was humming softly, her lips in sync with Sara Bareille's words.

Puck pushed himself off the wall and found himself walking towards her. "Hey Grimm."

Sabrina looked up and nodded towards him. "Hey Puck. What's up?"

He shrugged. "You like this song?"

"One of my favorites," she told him as she leaned against the table and stared out at the teenagers dancing out on the dance floor. "I love the lyrics. Bravery is attractive, you know."

Puck gulped. Bravery…something he obviously didn't have. He was supposedly the Trickster King. He was supposed to be _awesome! A hero! The bravest boldest king of fairy there ever was. _Afraid of nothing.

But instead he was an awesome, hero who was brave and bold, but at the same time, too much of a coward to tell a girl that he liked her.

"I wanna see you be brave." Sabrina muttered to herself. A smile played at her lips. "Say what you need to say, and let the words fall out, honestly, I wanna see you be brave."

And for some weird reason, whether you want to blame the hormones, puberty or cooties, Puck found a burst of courage and he grabbed Sabrina by the shoulders, turned her around and smashed his lips onto hers.

**Well, Homecoming is coming up, so I thought I'd write this.**

**Monster: I need a date!**

**Vamp: I already have one. She's a hottie.**

**Monster: I think I might ask that one monster from Sesame Street. You know, the orange one that looks like a female elmo?**

**Vamp: Good luck**

**Monster: So what about Koalacutie?**

**Vamp: Oh you know her. Forever alone.**

**Me: HEY! **


	91. Attic

**Attic**

Emma climbed up the dusty stairs that led up to the attic. She had just gotten grounded, and as punishment, her _lovely dear _mother had told her to start cleaning the attic. Ally was supposed to help too, but she was out with her friends and wouldn't be back to help until later that night. So for now, she was all alone.

Sighing, she threw open the door and nearly fainted.

She had known the attic was a mess, but this was insane. Tall stacks of boxes were stashed in every corner of the room, and the floor was covered in random junk, from books to old socks. Emma let out a huge sneeze and then began to wonder where she should start.

After thinking about it for five minutes (actually she was just being lazy), Emma made her way over to one of the many piles of boxes. Taking down the top box, she set it on the ground and crouched down next to it. She opened it and smiled at what was inside.

Photos. Emma could not be happier. She loved this kind of stuff. Old pictures of her ancestors! I mean, what could be cooler?

"I see you've found some old pictures."

Emma glanced at the doorway, to see her father leaning against the frame, casually.

"Hey dad." Emma grinned as she pulled out one of the dusty albums. Puck grinned and sat down next to his youngest, on the wood floor.

"Come on Em, open it."

Smiling, Emma opened the album and was welcomed with the sight of pictures of a tiny baby girl. :Oh my gosh! She's so cute! Who is it?"

"That is your mother." Puck smiled fondly at the baby pictures. They were pictures of when Sabrina was born. Even as a baby, she had been the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Emma flipped through the album. Beside her, Puck pulled out another album. "These are our wedding photos. I'm sure our prom pictures are around here somewhere, too."

Emma peered over her father's shoulder and gasped at how beautiful her mom had been. "Her hairstyle and gown were so pretty!"

Her father shrugged. "Eh, I've seen better." But Emma noted that his eyes were sparkling. She grinned. Though her sister found her parent's mushiness sort of gross, Emma found it adorable.

"Mom is so pretty." Emma gushed. She pulled out another album. Sure enough it was the prom album. "You actually have an entire album filled with prom pictures?"

Puck shrugged. "Blame your aunt Daphne. She snapped pictures of everything. Maybe because it was rare to see Sabrina so dressed up."

Emma clapped her hands in gleeful excitement. "I love her dress. That shade of blue makes her eyes pop!"

"I loved that shade too."

The two Goodfellows turned around to see Sabrina standing in the doorway. She was the one who had spoken

"Hey you two. Just though I'd check in." Sabrina smiled at her family and began sifting through a different box.

Puck stood up and grabbed a third box. "Let's see what's in this one.

As the three began sorting boxes, Sabrina suddenly burst into laughter. She was holding a green spiral notebook in her hand. It was open to the last page and Emma saw her father's face pale.

"What is it, Mom?"

Sabrina motioned towards the box. "It's a box of your father's highschool notebooks, textbooks and supplies. I opened his math notebook and look what I found!"

Emma took the notebook from her mom and peered at it. The last page was filled with Puck's messy scrawl. But it was all the same phrase, written over again, in at least a hundred different fonts.

_Sabrina Goodfellow_

_**Sabrina Goodfellow**_

_**Sabrina Goodfellow.**_

_**Sabrina and Puck Goodfellow**_

_Puck and Sabrina Goodfellow_

Probably about a hundred times. Emma giggled.

"Puck, I thought only girls did that." Sabrina laughed.

Puck was hiding behind some boxes. "You were not supposed to find that. But look what I found!"

It was Sabrina's turn to flush.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." Puck taunted.

Emma ran over and grabbed to notebook from her father. Sure enough, her mother had done the exact same thing in hisghschool. In neat handwriting:

_Sabrina Goodfellow_

_Puck and Sabrina Goodfellow_

_Robin and Sabrina Goodfellow_

Emma's eyes widened and she fell on the floor laughing. "You guys are the silliest couple ever!"

Puck glared at his laughing daughter and peered around the room.

"So what else are you hiding in the attic, Puck?" Sabrina asked as she followed his gaze to different areas of the room. "Don't tell me there's a scrapbook in this room somewhere. Or a diary."

Puck's face flushed. "Not at all. Now who's hungry? Emma, want me to make lasagna?"

Emma could tell that her father was trying to change the subject. He never offered to make _toast _let alone something fancy like _lasagna._

Sabrina rolled her eyes and made her way towards to door. "Whatever Puck."

But as Emma watched her father usher her mother down the stairs, she laughed to herself. She knew she would be back, ready to explore the attic for anymore memories her parent's had kept form highschool.


	92. Colors

**Heh heh…hi….PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know it's been like four months….but….idk…hi…**

**So anyways, I'm updating again…I was messaging some friends yesterday on Facebook and they were talking about how they had to update a fanfic that they were collaborating on. And I was sitting there feeling really crappie cause it's been so long. So eventually I was reading the most recent reviews and I was reading Queen Mongoose's and then I said "You know what, self? No more stupid excuses about having no ideas. You're going to update your story even if it kills you." So here I am.**

**Colors**

As Daphne roamed about, taking in the many couples around her, she decided that couples each had a… a color. Each pair could be represented by an aura that surrounded them. Strange in a way, but come on, this is Daphne's mind we're talking about.

And not just a cliché red for romance, but many other colors. The entire rainbow!

For example, Puck and Sabrina were green. Green for his hoody, and his eyes, and for the fact that Moth's jealousy never got in between them. Green for the dye that Puck bought especially for Sabrina and green for the cover of the leather bound journal that she wrote in every night. Green for the feeling Puck got when he crashed his true love's wedding. And green for the huge emerald that sat atop Sabrina's engagement ring.

Jake and Briar were blue. Blue for the bouncing baby boy that could have been. Blue for blue birds that would sing along as she strolled in the forest. Blue for the fresh blueberries she would use to bake her scones and muffins. Blue for the dejection Jake felt when she passed away. Blue for the rain that washed down over him and blue for the skies afterwards. Blue for the tears he wept.

Though she had never met her grandpa, Relda and Basil had always seemed…orange. Orange for Relda's fiery hair and fiery personality. Orange for the fast pace the couple had toured the world, shortly after meeting. Orange for the first meal she had cooked him, complete with orange emu egg waffles and the steaming duck broth syrup. And orange for the single orange zinnia Relda placed on Basil's grave, every year on the day he died.

Pink. A cliché color that suited Hamstead and Bess perfectly. For pink was her favorite color and she always managed to wear a touch of pink every day. And who could forget the amazing blush on Hamstead's cheeks every time he was complimented by Bess. Pink for her growing affection. Pink for the little girl that was born, she was daddy's little girl and he loved her so much. And lastly, he's a pig and pigs are pink…so…

Daphne smiled to herself as she though. She was single now, but maybe, just maybe, one day in the future, someone would look at her and her boyfriend and think, "Purple…those two are definitely purple."

**Monster: Wow. Just wow. It has been so long**

**Me: Shut up**


	93. Chick Flicks

**Chick Flick**

"_So it's not gonna be easy. it's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but i want to do that because i want you. i want all of you, forever, everyday. you and me… everyday." _

Hamstead couldn't stop crying. It was just so beautiful. The movie…it was magic. His eyes had filed up with tears and he didn't even know what was happening to him.

Beside him, Bess rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her face.

"Hamstead, I love you, but I think this is supposed to be the other way around." She mused, handing him another tissue box.

Hamstead gratefully grabbed a tissue and dabbed his eyes. "Yah, yah, I know. I'm sorry. You must think I'm so manly light now. A light blush spread over his cheeks and embarrassed, he tried to laugh it off. Amongst his chuckles, Bess could also hear pig snorts. The strange combination caused her to start laughing.

Hamstead grinned at her sheepishly. "Honestly, how can someone as sophisticated and beautiful put up with me."

Bess grinned back at him. "When you love someone, it doesn't matter."

**Monster: Cheesy**

**Me: Shut up**

**Vamp: where did this couple even come from?**

**Me: I have no idea….but they were just so left out! By the way, where's the quote from guys?**


	94. Mistake

**Mistake**

"We're over, Puck."

Puck felt like his whole world came crushing down. He froze, one hand outstretched to grab her.

Sabrina looked away from him, so he wouldn't see how hard this was for her.

Puck slowly retracted his hand and gulped. He had thought they would be together forever. He was going to marry her someday, have some kids and get a mortgage. Maybe take up some reading. But now…"Sabrina, I'm sorry-"

"Stop." She interrupted him. "We're not some characters in some storybook, Puck. Sorry doesn't always make everything better. I just need some time to think, Puck. Please, just don't talk to me for a while." And with that she turned away from him and ran up the stairs, fighting tears.

Puck stood in his spot, watching her go. He could feel the tears about to flow and for the first time, he didn't let his manly tears get in the way. He started to sob. She had been everything to him. And now, it was all gone.

All because of one mistake.

**Ok I updated with four chapters today!~**


	95. Features

**Features**

"What do you think our baby would look like?" Puck asked bluntly.

Sabina just looked at him, but she could feel her face heat up the thought of having kids with Puck. "That's….random."

Puck chuckled and playfully shoved Sabrina. "Come on Grimm, you're dying to have kids with me. Any women would! I mean, I'm beautiful."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and sighed. "I would like to think he or she would have your eyes. A sparkling green. Maybe without the mischievous glint though…."

"Yeah, I do like my eyes." Puck agreed, lost in thought. "And our child would be nothing without the mischievous glint, excuse you. Sabrina smiled and shook her head, and Puck resumed talking. "I think he or she should also have my mouth and nose. Oh! Eyebrows too."

SAbrina looked at him "You just indirectly called me ugly."

"You want me to say it directly? I mean I've been calling you Ugly all your life, but I didn't think you liked it that way."

Sabrina huffed and shoved him.

"Hey, don't worry. You have a lovely forehead. I wouldn't mind if our child had all of my features and your forehead." He laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Sabrina turned away from, hoping he wouldn't see the subtle hurt in her eyes. At age twenty, she was used to him calling her ugly, but it still hurt a little bit.

Puck gently touched her shoulder and turned her to look at him. "Hey Grimm, I'm just joking. You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my whole life, aside from me of course. And in reality, when I think of our kids, I always see a mini Sabrina running around our apartment. Blue eyes, Blond hair, your ears, your nose, your mouth, and actually, my forehead."

And to that, Sabrina had to laugh.


	96. Chase

**Chase**

"HOW DARE YOU BANISH YOUR OWN SON LIKE THAT?" Titania yelled. She grabbed a knife out of the kitchen drawer and chucked it at him.

Oberon easily dodged it and glared at his wife. "I am doing what's best for my kingdom."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT WHAT'S BEST FOR YOUR SON?"

"HE'LL BE FINE! HE'S ALMOST 1000 YEARS OLD!"

"1000? HIS 3001ST BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!" Titania Shreiked. "WHAT KIND OF FATHER DOESN'T KNOW HIS SON'S BIRTHDAY!?"

Oberon practically had steam coming out of his ears. He took a step back as Titania transformed into her monster self and then he picked up bowl and threw it.

Titania easily caught it in one of her claws and dropped it onto the ground where it shattered into a million pieces. Then, she unraveled her monster wings and flung herself at him, fire tumbling out of her mouth. Oberon dodged under the table and came out the other end. Unfurling his own fairy wings, he flew out of the kitchen, his wife hot on his heels.

Never glancing behind him, he flew through the halls of the castle trying to lose his wife, who unfortunately followed him with ease.

"GET BACK HERE!" Titania shrieked. "YOU ARE NOT THROWING YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD OUT OF THIS PALACE."

"WATCH ME!" He replied, turning the corner sharply and almost running into Mustardseed who was coming the other way. Luckily, Mustardseed managed to duck out of the way and we watched his parents fly past him. The young fairy rolled his eyes and turned to a passing guard.

"What is this, the sixth time this week?"

The guard shrugged. "Eighth, I think."

Meanwhile, Titania continued chasing her husband through the halls of their home. She released another mouthful of flames but Oberon flew out of her path….and right into Moth. Titania, unable to stop herself, collided into her husband and the two fairies and the monster crashed onto the floor together. Moth quickly got up and brushed herself off, knowing that being in the middle of one of these fights resulted in bad things. "Your highnesses, I am so sorry. Please excuse me." And with that she hurried out of the hall.

Titania sighed and changed back into her fairy form. "Well, that was fun. Now I'm tired."

Oberon nodded in agreement. "I apologize for being an awful father."

Titania looked at him. "I know I can't stop you when you put your mind to something."

Oberon smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her. "Sometimes I ask myself why I married a monster like you."

Titania accepted the kiss. "Because I'm the only one who has the guts to fight you back and you liked the challenge."

"Right." He kissed her again.

"…But I still don't accept the fact that you're banishing your son."

**Ehhh, A sucky little insight on Titania and Oberon's relationship. **


	97. Flowers

**So I added four chapters today. The First one is Mistake, so just know that this isn;t the only chapter. **

**Flowers**

"Ok, so the best way to woo a girl is to flatter her with gifts." Jackson declared.

Puck rolled his eyes. "What are you, some kind of ladies expert now?"

Jackson chuckled and plopped himself down Puck's trampoline. "I'm very good with the ladies, thank you." He explained confidently. "I'll have you know, I'm so good, that I could be a love guru."

"Right. Now Mr _Love Guru, _what kind of present would make Sabrina fall in love with me?"

"I don't know." Jackson jumped off the trampoline began to gather his bags. "But I do know that I've got to get home or my mother will kill me."

"Gee thanks. Some love guru, you are." Puck muttered. He now had to figure out what to get Sabrina for her birthday _all by himself. _Her birthday was in two days and finding a great gift would be especially hard because Sabrina was especially mad at him at the moment. As Jackson let himself out of Puck's magical room, Puck began pacing through his forest. Suddenly his eyes fell on some flowers.

"Girls like flowers right?" Puck questioned. A nearby chimp just stared at him. "Ok, I will take that as a yes." He quickly got to work picking flowers of all colors. Red, pink, purple, yellow, orange. Finally content with his bouquet, Puck placed the flowers in a box and set it on his trampoline.

3333

3333

"Thanks Mom!" Sabrina's eyes lit up as she pulled out the laptop from the wrapped box. "Thanks dad!"

"Well it was about time." Veronica smiled at her daughter. It was amazing to think that Sabrina was already turning fifteen.

"Move it peasants, it's my turn." Puck pushed his way through the crowd of people and dropped a brown shoe box at Sabrina feet. "For you, Grimm."

Sabrina let out a huge sigh and picked up the shoe box. "This better be good, Puck."

Puck grinned cockily and puffed out his chest. "I'm magnificent and the present is even better."

Sabrina pulled the lid off the shoebox, expecting the worst. What she saw, was quite unexpected, for sure.

"Uh, Puck? I'm sure these flowers were once beautiful, but they're dead…."

Beside her sister, Daphne began giggling uncontrollably. Even Sabrina was trying not to laugh. Meanwhile, puck stood there for a moment. His face turned pink and he stared down at the flowers. How could he have been so stupid? They were _flowers _for goodness sake. How could he forget that flowers would _die _If they were stuck in a box for two days.

Everyone was laughing now. Puck curled his fists. How dare they laugh at the Trickster King? They were all peasants! This was not acceptable!

Sabrina slowly stood. "Don't worry about it Puck." she smiled, leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "After all, it's the thought that counts."

Puck thought his heart would explode.

**Sooooo. How you doing?...*awkward foot shuffle***

**Not like it's been very long…nope not at all.**

**Ok, so I apologize for the…er 6 month…gap that I didn't update…heh heh…**

**Anyways, I plan on having this story done in a few days. So three more chapters! Come at me bro!**


	98. Portrait

**Portrait**

"Since when do we take family portraits?" Twenty- five year old Sabrina Grimm muttered, picking at the brown belt that was tied around her flowing white sundress.

Relda smiled at her granddaughter and winked. "Since now, libeling." She replied, moving to shift the position of a flower vase.

"Adults on the couch, children stand behind?" Veronica swiftly moved past Relda and studied her surrounding, silently planning where everyone would go. "Basil, you're tie is crooked."

"What do you mean children?" Daphne grinned at her mother. "Basil aside, we're all well in our twenties."

"Your twenty-one, Daph." Sabrina replied. Daphne just shrugged.

Puck, Henry and another man (probably the photographer) entered the room. Puck was messing with his tie and muttering about why he had to wear it. Even at twenty-five, Puck was practically a kid. Sabrina rolled her eyes and scurried to help her boyfriend with his tie. Puck muttered a thanks, looking away from her nervously. Sabrina frowned. Puck wasn't the type to be nervous, especially over a family picture. Deciding not to press him on it, she turned her attention to helping Daphne with Red's hair.

"Positions everyone!" Henry announced. He plopped himself down on the couch. Veronica took a seat to his right and Relda to his left. Canis sat himself down next to Relda. Sabrina sat on the couch's armrest and Puck stood next to her, still averting his attention away from Sabrina. Instead, he was fidgeting with his pockets. The rest of the family scurried to get situated and the photographer yawned, his eyes drooping rom his boredom.

"Ok, ready? I'll count to three." He muttered, steadying his tripod.

"Everyone smile!" Veronica hissed through her smile.

Things happened very fast from there.

"One." The photographer called out.

Beside Sabrina, Puck suddenly dropped to his knees. Surprised, Sabrina gasped out "What's wrong?"

"Two"

Sabrina's eyes widened as she realized that Puck was holding a velvet ring box."

"Marry me, Ugly?"

"Three!"

Veronica's hand flew to her mouth in shock. Henry whirled around in his seat. Daphne's palm flew to her mouth. Relda flashed her best smile at the camera. Jake began to laugh. And the camera's shutter clicked.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A week later, Veronica Grimm hung up their first ever family portrait on the living room wall. She smiled as she stepped back to admire the photo. She wasn't sure if any future family portrait could top one as….memorable….as this one.

Henry, of course, just wanted to break it.

**Monster: how sweet. So sweet, I wanna barf.**

**Vamp: Well that's not very nice.**

**Monster: Shut your mouth Vampire. Anyways, all of you people must be wondering where I've been these last few days. You see, I was actually busy robbing a bank. **

**Vamp: You were **_**not **_**robbing a bank. **

**Monster: Shush, I was so robbing a bank!**

**Vamp: I walked in on you crying over the movie **_**Stuck in Love. **_**Which isn't even a very sad movie.**

**Monster: I wasn't crying!...My eyes were exercising and so they were sweating!**

**Vamp: You're so manly.**

**Monster: I'll have you know, I ate 35 people these last four days and I have NO PROBLEM adding you to the list! And that goes for all of you mundanes too! Review or suffer the wrath of REVIEW MONSTER.**

**Vamp: The crying, chick flick watching Review Monster.**

**Monster: SHUT UP**


	99. Fault

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know! It's been eleven months. I suck. I know. Throw things at me. Go ahead. I deserve it. **

**Monster: GLADLY *throws a tomato* **

**Me: HEY **

**Monster: You told me to! And I always listen to my best friend. **

**Me: *curses* **

xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Fault **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Thirteen year old Puck barged into Sabrina's room, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sabrina jolted awake and stared at the shirtless boy in her room in shock.

"Puck, what are you _doing?"_

"This is all your fault!" He pointed one of his fingers at her and used his other hand to throw his pillow at her. She let it hit her face.

"What did I do?"

"I had a dream. And YOU were in it! And we were kissing and little boys should NOT be kissing! Especially if they're kissing disgusting ugly creatures like YOU!" He looked genuinely pissed off.

Sabrina felt her face heat up but Puck's words kind of stung. "Sorry, but you're not little anymore."

He let his arms fall to his side next to him. Neither of them noticed the smaller brown headed girl in the doorway until she spoke. "Puck?"

Puck turned around to stare at Daphne. "What do you want, Marshmallow?"

"I think that the only way to stop having these dreams is to kiss Sabrina."

Sabrina wanted to die and Puck looked like he was about to barf. "Why would you say that?"

Daphne sat down on the edge of Sabrina's bed. "Well, you know how they say "face your fear"? Well I think the same logic could apply here. Puck's been having nightmares about kissing Sabrina. Therefore he should kiss her and then the dreams will go away."

Sabrina wondered if she could make a run for the bedroom door. But Puck was way faster than her….besides, didn't she kind of _want _to kiss Puck? She quickly pushed that thought away. No way.

"How do I know you're not tricking me?" Puck wondered.

Daphne shrugged. "I gave you my logic, didn't I? I think you're just too chicken." She clucked to enhance her argument.

"The Trickster King is not scared of anything!" Puck declared. "Especially not girls!" He unfurled his wings and hovered over the cowering Sabrina.

"Puck, don't do this!" Sabrina cried. She could see Daphne biting her palm in excitement.

Puck ignored her and pressed his lips against hers. Suddenly Sabrina forgot all her worries. His lips were soft on hers and they moved together in unison. Sabrina's heart fluttered and she never wanted the feeling to stop.

Puck suddenly pulled away from her and she had to hold herself back from pulling him back to her. He looked at her dazed, but suddenly seemed to remember why he was in this position in the first place. All of a sudden, he looked furious.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME GRIMM. HOW DARE YOU!"

"What did I do?" Sabrina asked, smirking.

"I kissed you and you made me enjoy it!" And with that he spun on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving behind a lovestruck Sabrina and a awestruck Daphne.


	100. Love-Hate

**LAST CHAPTER AND I'M FREE. **

**I want to shoutout to every single person who took time to even read a single chapter. I want to thank everyone who forgave me each time I didn't update for a millennium. I want to thanks every single person who commented, followed or favorited. I want to thank everyone who was with me since day one. **

**Even though I suck and tend to be irregular, I want everyone to know that I love every single one of you and I love this story with every piece of my heart. I can't believe it's over!**

**Love-Hate **

"I hate you so much!" Sabrina screamed and slammed the door behind her.

"I hate you too, Ugly!" Puck cried to her closed door. Huffing, he walked into his own room and sat down on his trampoline. He didn't understand girls. They were so complicated! Besides, he was pretty sure that Sabrina was totally in love with him. They were getting married in the future, right? There was no way that _he, _the Trickster King, would _ever_ initiate something like that. It all had to be Sabrina's fault. But why wouldn't she admit it? Why did she keep claiming that she hated him.

After sitting on the trampoline for a long time, Puck decided that he would confront the girl. They were in _highschool _now. It was time to stop being immature. Confidently, Puck walked out of his room and banged on Sabrina's door.

When she opened it, he was shocked to see that it seemed that she had been crying. "Were you crying?"

She huffed. "No. What do you want."

"I want you to tell me why you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you!"

"You always say you do!"

She looked down at the ground, her hair covering her face. Puck wanted to reach over and brush it out of her face. He mentally slapped himself for thinking anything of that sort. She looked up at him through her lashes, as if trying to think of what to say. Finally she said, "I dont want to have this conversation."

He slipped into her room. "Well I am not leaving until we do. I want to know, Sabrina."

She looked at him, shocked that he had used her real name. Then she frowned. "Fine. You know what Puck? I'm in love with you. There I said it. I have been since right after I met you. You were my first crush and I thought that I would one day get ver it, but no. I never did. I still can't. Maybe I tell myself that if I force myself to hate you because that might make it a whole lot easier on my part. And I hate that I want to push you over a cliff so bad, but I also hate that I would then rush to the bottom just to catch you! (AN: Thanks you internet) And I hate that I can't bring myself to hate you even after all the teasing and all the pranks and I hate myself for loving you so much that it hurts! Is that what you wanted to hear Puck?" Sabrina was red in the face and furious. She was always so strong. This was insanely out of character for her and Puck wasn't sure what to do about it. So, he did the only thing that a teenaged boy could do.

"I love you too, Grimm." And then he pressed his mouth to hers.

**Oh, god. It's done. I want to cry. **

**Thanks you everyone! And if you have the time, please please please come read my first story on wattpad. My username is ForeverMia99 (dang it now you know my name) and the story is called ****_The Time of My Life._**** It would mean the world to me because I'm new and don't know how to get people to read my story. Haha, I know, sad right? **

user/ForeverMia99

**Anyways, enough of that. I love you all 3**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**-Mia**


End file.
